Angel de Ojos Verdes
by Medeci Amelee
Summary: ¿Un trébol en el santuario?, Que pasaría si por alguna razón un arma en potencia llegara al santuario de Athena?, EPILOGO ¡¡¡ Dejen comentarios !
1. Final?

Saint Seiya n me pertenece tampoco me pertenece clover (si asi fuera yo sería muy feliz ), los anteriores le pertenecen al señor Kurumada y las Clamp respectivamente, por lo que yo solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta fic con el cual no lucro en lo mas minimo sin mas a leer :)

**¿Final?**

- Me pregunto si debí de haber venido afuera después de todo.- dice Suu una niña que aparenta no más de 10 años de edad, posee unos ojos inmensamente verdes, cabello corto gris, piel blanca, lleva puesto unos pantalones cortos negro, una blusa manga corta igualmente negra curiosamente tanto los pantalones como la blusa poseen las bastillas bordeadas por un metal dorado, lleva puestos unos guantes cortos, calza unas botas militares con calcetas cortos y algo curioso posee una especie de brazalete en su pierna izquierda la cual cubre unos 20 cm de esta.

- ¿Por que te están siguiendo?- Pregunta Feil un hombre de unos 30 años, atlético, piel un poco más obscura que la pequeña, cabello negro corto en su mayoría del cual solo se destaca una trenza delgada de su nuca, lleva puesto un pantalón y una camisa de cierre cuello mao negras ambas piezas sobre estas lleva una especie de gabardina blanca(mas parecida a una bata de laboratorio), también lleva guantes en ambas manos y posee anteojos los cuales lleva sujetos por medio de una especie de cable al cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Dime alguna vez escuchaste hablar del proyecto hoja del trébol?- dice Suu viendo hacia su guardia Feil.

- No.

La niña suspira, como tratando de tomar fuerzas para realizar la explicación cierra los ojos y comienza ha hablar, en tono neutro.

- Hace diez años el gobierno buscó a niños que podían manipular magia y crió a aquellos con poderes realmente fuertes como trévoles de tres y cuatro hojas.- espera alguna reacción.

Feil, mira hacia su protegida un tanto confuso.

- Y que los hace especiales incluso él ejercito posee hechiceros.

- Pero no magos.

- ¿Un trébol es un mago?.- pregunta Feil un tanto confundido y asombrado por la posible revelación.

- Sí.

- A mis ojos son iguales hechiceros y magos.- responde un tanto molesto.

- En un inicio habían tres tréboles de tres hojas y uno de cuatro, solo que un tres hojas murió y ahora solo hay dos. - Comienza Suu ha hablar.

- Que hay del cuatro hojas

- Solo yo.

Ante esta revelación lo único que atina a preguntar el militar es:

- ¿Y cual es tu poder?.

- Se necesitan incluso 5 magos para detener a un trébol de tres hojas... - Responde con aire ausente.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?. - vuelve a preguntar

- Es por ello que debo estar sola...- responde con cierta tristeza en su voz.

- Ellos me temen al igual que tu, dime ¿me llevaras al Parque del Hada.?

- Siempre mantengo mis promesas.

Siguen caminado hasta que son sorprendido por las fuerzas enemigas.

- Simplemente no se rinden.- replica Feil al ver que los hombres de Baruz los están alcanzando, llegan a una pequeña calleja donde revisa sus heridas.

Suu se sienta a su lado y ve que su brazo esta sangrando.

- Estas herido, si sigues conmigo puede que te lastimen más.

- Nos siguen- El guardián ve como los mercenarios están inspeccionando el lugar - Lan nos sacar de aquí en un momento.

En un laboratorio, un hombre con el uniforme militar y gafas se encuentra al lado de un chico que aparenta unos 16 o 19 años el cual esta manipulando el bus de transportación.

- ¿Cómo los enviaste sin un movimiento?- pregunta el hombre del uniforme militar llamado Gingetsu

- Ya no hay tiempo.- responde el joven de nombre Lan.

- ¿Quién nos trajo aquí?- pregunta Suu un tanto confundida por el cambio de panorama pues ya no estaba en una calleja infestada de mercenarios, ahora su vista estaba en un parque de diversiones en ruinas, pero que aun se podía apreciar en ellas un esplendor del pasado.

- Fue Lan.- responde Feil.

Ambos comienzan a caminar por las ruinas de lo que fuera un parque de atracciones, a lo lejos se puede escuchar una melodiosa voz que canta una canción melancólica.

- La primera vez que entre aquí tenía cuatro años.- dice de repente Suu mientras camina su voz parece lejana y melancólica.

- ¿Padres?. –Pregunta Feil.

Ella agacha la cabeza y contesta meneando la cabeza y en tono de recordatorio:

- No sé de mi padre. Mi madre descubrió que podía usar Magia... Primero ella tenia miedo. Pero al final era feliz, por que "mis poderes hacían dinero".- Termina con una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa, luego de unos minutos de silencio y caminata ella prosigue:

- Trate de despedirme de ella, le dije adiós, pero creo que no me escucho, por que seguía contando el dinero que los agentes del gobierno le habían dado.- Suspira ante esto último para terminar en tono monótono:

- Desde entonces ha sido investigación o experimentación , pero en la única cosa en la que están interesados es en mi magia.

El hombre que la acompaña solo la observa imaginandose lo que ha sido la vida de esa niña.

En un cuarto a media luz s observa a una mujer anciana la cual esta frente a una mesa presidida por varios hombres de edad adulta todos ellos parecen ser militares, la anciana habla en voz apenas perceptible:

- Solo quería darle ese deseo.

Un hombre que parece presidir la mesa da a conocer la decisión de la junta:

- El parlamento ha decidido la destrucción del parque junto con el trébol de cuatro hojas, los magos han tenido problemas para controlarle, un trébol de cuatros hojas es algo...

- Que no debe existir no en este planeta... – Termina la anciana con cierta tristeza.

Mientras las pareja sigue su camino en silencio Feil sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos los cuales son interrumpido cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de su protegida.

- Es por ello quería venir aquí con alguien que me amara o apreciara aun sin ser un trébol. Suu se detiene frente a una estatua de un hada de la cual sale la melodía que había acompañado a la pareja desde que comenzarán a internarse en el parque, esta se encuentra al lado de un barranco.

- Pero...- el hombre no atina a decir nada cuando ve como surgen una alas metálicas de la espalda de la niña y comienza a elevarse mientras su vestimenta cambia a un vaporoso vestido claro de tirantes y toma la mano de Feil.

- Ahora podré estar con Oruha, sabes ella te amaba mas que nada en este mundo.- Dice mientras se va elevando lentamente.

- No, no lo hagas espera.- le pide desesperado pues sabe lo que esta apunto de hacer.

Ella no hace caso a sus suplicas y sigue elevándose.

- Dale a Lan las gracias por todo.- le comunica.

Ahora, ella se encuentra lo suficientemente alto, sabe que es la única manera en la que podrá renacer en otra cosa que no sea un trébol.

El hombre ve que se ha detenido la altura que posee es muy alta, es en ese momento que se percata del barranco, ella lo ha decidido, espera equivocarse, pero al ver como el cuatro hojas se precipita a toda velocidad hacia el abismo, no tarda mas que unos segundos en sentirse un impacto que hace estremecer al parque, él en un grito desesperado lanza una pregunta amarga

- Nooo, dime ¿encontraste felicidad?- grita mientras sus ojos se humedecen, sabe que nadie responderá pero aun así espera la respuesta. Pasan unos minutos y una voz clara con un tono un tonto ilusionado le responde:

- Si, por fin encontrare la felicidad.

En una soleada estepa rocosa del mediterráneo se puede ver a lo lejos unas antiguas ruinas que se alzan en lo alto y bajo de terrenos irregulares mejor conocido como "El santuario" se puede ver como un cuerpo extraño cae de los cielos e impacta en lo que parece ser una pequeño bosquesillo, ese cuerpo parece ser el d una niña de no más de 10 años, la cual tiene en su espalda unas extrañas alas metálicas las cuales desaparecen de inmediato dejando un cuerpo inmóvil sobre la hierba.

Reviews, me aran feliz muy feliz


	2. Ariadna

Saint Seiya n me pertenece tampoco me pertenece clover (si asi fuera yo sería muy feliz ), los anteriores le pertenecen al señor Kurumada y las Clamp respectivamente, por lo que yo solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta fic con el cual no lucro en lo mas minimo sin mas a leer :)

**Aridna**

En medio de un pequeño bosquesillo ubicado en los limites del Santuario se pueden observar los cambios de color de los pocos rayos solares que se pueden filtrar de entre las ramas, las tonalidades amarillas pasan a un rosado y posteriormente a un rojo intenso para después terminar en cálidos rayos naranjas, de entre la hierva se puede observar una silueta iluminada ahora por los pálidos rayos de la luna llena que se levanta en el firmamento, esa silueta es la misma de aquel cuerpo que cayo hace no mas de 4 horas, este no se ha movido, cualquiera diría que se trata de un cuerpo inerte, solo que al observarle con mas detenimiento podremos percatarnos del movimiento acompasado que sigue su pecho, sin duda ella solo duerme.

- ¡ Atrámpele es una desertora ! - Grita un grupo de guardias los cuales persiguen a una aprendiz de amazona la cual les lleva la delantera por un considerable tramo, pero no mucho esta se percata que por fin se encuentra en los limites del recinto si logra salir de ahí habrá obtenido su libertad y los guardias nada podrán hacer para atraparle, esta sigue corriendo solo que su cerrera es interrumpida por un súbito tropiezo, al incorporarse puede ver que el culpable de la caía a sido una niña de su misma edad no la ve con claridad a falta de luz y la poca visibilidad que le da la mascara, una idea cruza por su mente.

- Tú me ayudaras, lastima pero no planeo dejar cabos sueltos. – Dice la aprendiz mientras retira la mascara y una pañoleta que lleva atada a la cintura, sé inca ante ella, tima la mascara y la pone en su cara, la pañoleta la deja en una de sus manos, retira los guantes de las manos de la niña, la cual por el repentino movimiento comienza a despertar, esta se da cuenta de ello, así como de la aproximación de los guardias, por lo que trepa un árbol dejando que los guardias se acerquen mas y a una desorientada Suu.

- No te muevas, te tenemos rodeada nada puedes hacer en contra de 5 guardias así seas una aspirante a un ropaje dorado. – Dice un miembro de la tropa en tono de advertencia.

Suu se ha despertado totalmente, siente una molestia en su hombro izquierdo, algo que jamás había sentido, pero aun así se incorpora solo ve al individuo que le ha hablado y a aquellos que le rodean.

- No dices nada.

- --

- Bien, creo te has dado cuenta que no puedes escapar, lo siento pero debemos llevarte ante el patriarca. – Le comunica el mismo guardia.

De lo alto de una árbol se puede ver una figura que observa satisfecha el cómo una comitiva de guardias escolta a la nueva aprendiz de amazona.

- Gran patriarca le traemos a la aprendiz que intento huir – Dice el jefe de la comitiva que se encuentra dentro de la sala del patriarca.

- Bien déjanos a solas.- Ordena un hombre alto de mirada violeta y cabellos verdes, ataviado por una túnica blanca, con bordes dorados y rojos.

- Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal no es ¿así?. – Pregunta de forma neutra.

Suu solo mantiene la cabeza gacha y no responde.

- Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, no es fácil ser aceptado en la orden y tampoco es fácil reunir los requisitos para ser aspirante a una armadura sin importar el rango, sabes perfectamente que muchos de los que son aceptado jamás podrán obtener un ropaje, así sea de las de mas bajo nivel, pero tú, tú has sido elegida no solo para portar una armadura, sino para ser la que suceda a uno de los guardianes de las doce casas. – El patriarca se sitúa a un lado de ella esperando una respuesta, solo que no existe tal.

- Dime crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste – Pregunta de nuevo.

Suu solo niega con la cabeza, en su mente se ha ido formando una pregunta que comienza a tomar fuerzas para salir al exterior.

- Ahora dime que fue lo que pasó para que tomaras esa decisión, créeme no es muy agradable que llegada la hora de conocer a un nuevo miembro de la orden me notifiquen que ha huido.

Suu por su parte sigue con la cabeza baja mientras aquella duda sigue cobrando mayor fuerza.

- Se que es difícil llegar a un lugar desconocido, pero recuerda que hiciste un juramento el cual debes de cumplir, dime ¿cumplirás con el?.

- Lo cumpliré – Se escucha una voz apenas perceptible por parte de ella.

- Bien, ahora dime tienes alguna inquietud, recuerda que apenas has llegado esta tarde y por ello no se pudo hacer la presentación pertinente con tu maestro, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?.

- Podría decirme ¿quien soy? – Por primera vez Suu levanta la cabeza para encara la mirada del patriarca, solo que al hacerlo la molestia de su hombro se vuelve presente, ella solo coloca su mano para evitar el movimiento, mientras espera la respuesta.

Shion se ha quedado sorprendido por la pregunta hecha, ha visto el movimiento que ha hecho la niña y supone que tal vez sea una broma o algo.

- ¿No sabes quien eres? – Pregunta.

- Solo deseo escucharlo de usted señor. Responde con tono neutro.

- Bien tu nombre es Ariadna aprendiz de caballero dorado, miembro de la Orden del Santuario, y peleas bajo el mando de la Diosa Athena. – Contesta esperando esto sea una presentación que sirva para olvidar lo sucedido.

- Entiendo. – Dice mientras su cerebro trata de asimilar la información proporcionada, pues no existe recuerdo alguno antes de su despertar.

El patriarca posa una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña el cual es sostenido, ella emite un ligero quejido de dolor, el se da cuenta del efecto de su tacto.

- ¿Los guardias han sido capaces de lastimarte? – Pregunta de una manera un tanto fría.

- No, he resbalado y la caída ha sido la causante del daño.

Él convoca parte de su cosmo, el cual ayuda a sanar el daño. Ella le ve sorprendida al sentir una corriente cálida que ha aliviado la molestia.

- El resto te toca a ti dice mientras se dirige a la salida de la sala y llama a un guardia.

- Llévale al recinto de las amazonas esta noche la pasará ahí y avisa a su maestro que la presentación será mañana a medio día. – El hombre llama a Ariadna y la conduce a donde se le ha indicado.

En otro espacio y tiempo paralelo a este, en un laboratorio se encuentran 4 hombres de edad mayor vestidos con uniformes militares los cuales están analizando la información de la culminación del proyecto Hoja de trébol.

- Entonces comandante Feil dice que el cuatro hojas cometió suicidio no es ¿así?. – Pregunta uno de los hombres ahí presentes.

- Así es señor.- Responde a esta un hombre de no más de treinta años ataviado con el uniforme de la milicia.

- Entonces dígame como es que no se han encontrado los restos del espécimen. –Pregunta otro miembro de la asamblea.

Feil comienza a disgustarle la forma en la que esos hombres se refieren a la niña.

- No lo sé. – responde con cierta dureza.

- ¿No habrá sido usted cómplice de una posible fuga.?

- Solo digo lo que vi, señor.

- Bien comandante Feil puede retirares.

El hombre se retira de la sala.

- ¿Que piensas de esto A? – Pregunta el hombre que parece presidir al grupo, a una figura que sale de las sombras, la cual a la luz se puede ver a un chico de no mas de 15 años con cabello negro y largo amarrado a una cola baja, vestido con pantalón y camisa manga larga negra, este a su vez mira al hombre y con una mirada maliciosa contesta.

- Ella dejo ver lo que quería – Responde mientras saca una computadora portátil y muestra una imagen que llena la pantalla, en ella se pueden ver una serie de cálculos meta físicos este señala la imagen donde se suponía tendría que haber impactado el cuerpo de Suu, la imagen muestra un circulo negro, el cual al ser visto por lo hombres de la asamblea solo dice.

- Ella creó un agujero de gusano.

Tuviste suerte en esta ocasión – Dice el guardia a la aprendiz – el maestro debe tenerte en alta estima, pues no te ha dado ningún castigo.

La niña solo le observa detrás de la mascara, mientras él prosigue.

Sabes desde mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento, debes de sentirte muy honrada – le comenta conforme se van acercando al recinto de las amazonas.

Si y por que debería de estarlo – pregunta Ariadna con cierta duda.

Ante esta pregunta tan inesperada el hombre le ve con incredulidad, pues se tiene por bien sabido que el ser elegido para aprendiz de un caballero dorado es un honor que pocos pueden recibir y aun más honor y privilegio debe sentir el elegido al tratarse de un guerrero femenino, el hombre solo atina a responder:

No solo tendrás el privilegio de ser parte de esta orden, sino que desde un inicio serás entrenada por un santo dorado, el cual te dará sus enseñanzas y posterior mente le sucederás y por último serías una de las pocas amazonas sino es que la única la cual portaría la investidura de... – el hombre es interrumpido por el grito de una amazona de cabellos verdes.

No puedes avanzar mas - le advierte la peliverde en tono d advertencia, el hombre se detiene al igual que su acompañante.

El patriarca me ha enviado para escoltar a esta aprendiz ella... el hombre no puede terminar la frase pues la amazona de la cobra le interrumpe.

No se nos notifico sobre la llegada de una nueva aprendiz.

Ella solo se quedará en el recinto por esta noche, mañana será presentada ante su maestro quien se hará cargo de ella- responde el hombre con cierto tono divertido.

- ¿Maestro, todos los guerreros femeninos son entrenados aquí. – La amazona espera alguna otra acotación.

- No ella, ella será instruida por un santo dorado – el hombre da media vuelta y comienza a caminar mientras sigue hablando – por lo que te recomiendo la trates de forma aceptable, pues parece tener mayor rango al que poseemos los dos.

Sheena ve como el hombre a desaparecido, posteriormente dirige su mirada hacia la niña que se encuentra frente a ella, comienza a examinarla, lo primero que nota es su extraño atuendo, pues nunca había visto a ninguna aprendiz vestida de esa forma, después de algunos minutos de intenso análisis rompe el incomodo silencio:

- Pues si que debes ser especial, para vestir de esa forma, dime ¿cual est u nombre?.

- Mi nombre es Ariadna.


	3. Presentaciones

Saint Seiya n me pertenece tampoco me pertenece clover (si asi fuera yo sería muy feliz ), los anteriores le pertenecen al señor Kurumada y las Clamp respectivamente, por lo que yo solo los he tomado prestados para la realización de esta fic con el cual no lucro en lo mas minimo sin mas a leer :)

En la penumbra de la noche se pueden ver dos figuras masculinas que comienzan a subir las escalinatas de los doce templos, iluminadas por los pálidos rayos de la luna se observa que estas dos figuras mantiene una interesante charla:

- ¿Cómo que tendrás a un discípulo? – bueno eso era de esperarse pues eres uno de los mas responsable, pero y yo ¿cuando voy a tener a mi aprendiz? – Pregunta en tono de molestia, un chico de no mas de 20 años, alto, de piel morena, ojos y cabellos azules, mientras se dirige hacia su templo acompañado de otro chico un poco mayor a el, alto de no mas de 20 años , piel un poco morena, cabello largo, lacio hasta la cintura de un tono verde fuerte y ojos azules, este mira a su acompañante un tanto exasperado pues no ha parado de hablar desde que se encontraron.

- ¿Realmente quieres que te responda a eso? – pregunta mientras sigue caminado.

- Oh vamos no puedes negar mi capacidad...

- Tu capacidad para meterte en problemas y no solo eso tu capacidad para quejarte de todo, por favor Milo el día en que se te asigne a un aprendiz será el día en el que te hagas 100 responsable de tus actos y de sus consecuencias, solo hasta entonces se te considerará como posible maestro – le dice un muy ofuscado Kamus a un no muy contento Milo quien le ve con cierto resentimiento.

- Bueno es verdad que no soy muy responsable pero...

- Milo

- Si ya se y dime es por eso que tenemos que reunirnos mañana al medio día en el salón principal – pregunta el peliazul a su compañero.

- Eso creo, de hecho al parecer este aprendiz debe de ser especial pues será presentado ante las fuerzas mas poderosas de la orden y ... – no puede terminar con la frase pues es interrumpido por su acompañante.

Pero si se supone que este aprendiz es tan especial como dices, no tuvimos que advertirle a su llegada, bueno hemos estado aquí todo el día y no recuerdo haber sentido ningún cosmo ajeno que entrara o saliera de este recinto – dice el santo del escorpión a su amigo, este le mira y asiente con la cabeza pues no había tomado ese detalle.

- Tienes razón y tal vez es eso lo que le hace especial, no se y lo mejor es que descanses recuerda que mañana tienes que seguir de guardia y es muy posible que nuestras dudas se disipen cuando se no sea presentado.

- Bien, bien lo que tu digas¡ah mira ya llegue a casa, así que mi buen amigo espero descanses bien. – dice mientras acompaña a Kamus hasta l puerta trasera de su templo.

- Si lo que digas.

Recinto de las amazonas

- Y entonces ¿tu serás entrenada por un dorado no es así? – pregunta Sheena a la pequeña que camina a su lado.

- Si – contesta un poco dudosa.

- Y ¿quien será tu maestro? – vuelve a preguntar.

- No lo sabré hasta mañana.

- Bueno por lo menos debes saber por que investidura entrenaras ¿no?.

- No, tampoco se eso.

La peliverde guarda silencio mientras sigue caminado, ella trata de analizar el cosmos de su acompañante pero le es imposible, pues hasta ese momento a caído en cuenta de que no siente presencia alguna que le acompañe, no dice nada solo camina hasta que llegan a la choza donde pasarían la noche, ella abre la puerta, indicándole entra a la niña, la choza es de tamaño medio y solo consta de 1 habitación donde se pueden ver dos camas, cada uno con su respectivo buró, una mesa de madera algo vieja y tres sillas, ya en el interior. - - Como ya te deben de haber notificado solo pasaras esta noche aquí, después tu maestro se hará cargo de ti, y si dices que mañana será tu presentación lo mejor será que cambies tu atuendo – dice mientras señala la vestimenta de la niña – así mas pareces una civil que otra cosa – ella le hace una seña para que se siente en una de las camas mientras va a uno de los burós donde saca las vestimentas habituales de las aprendices femeninos, esta constan de un leotardo negro, mayas azules, unas zapatillas planas negras y las calentadoras negras – toma – dijo dejándolas en su regazo mientras se retiraba la mascara la niña le vio en una forma confusa, la amazona al darse cuenta de ello - te puedes retirar la mascara siempre y cuando no este ningún varón presente o de lo contrario tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.- le informa.

La niña, por primera vez recae en la situación de la mascara, por lo que con su mano izquierda la toma y la retira de su cara mientras le formula una pregunta a su acompañante - ¿de que consecuencias habla?- ella se vuelve hacia la peliverde para mostrar su rostro descubierto, mientras sus inmensos ojos verdes recaen en los de la amazona, la cual se sorprende al ver aquel tono verde intenso en los ojos que le miran, intenta meterse en la mente de la niña pero no puede ver nada así que decide romper el enlace visual para contestar a la pregunta hecha.

- ¿no sabes de las consecuencias? – pregunta en tono escéptico.

- No.

- Dime ¿Sabes porque las amazonas al servicio de la Diosa Athena usamos mascarás?.

- No, no lo se.

- Dime de donde vienes.

La niña agacha su cabeza tratando de recordar alguna información mas aparte de la proporcionada por el Patriarca, pero por mas esfuerzo que hace nada llega a su mente y con una voz apenas perceptible contesta.

- Tampoco se eso.

- No lo sabes...

- No tengo memoria, de nada que no sea algo relacionada 3 o 4 horas atrás.

- Eso no es posible, el patriarca sabe de tu situación – pregunta alarmada.

- No, no creo.

- Por Athena, niña estas a menos de 12 horas de ser tomada como discípulo de un caballero dorado y no sabes nada, dime tienes idea de lo que te espera en ese entrenamiento – la niña solo niega con la cabeza - los santos dorados son los poseedores de la mas alta categoría de entre todos los que servimos a nuestra señora y por consecuencia son los mas poderosos – la chica le mira con exasperación para proseguir – bueno de cualquier forma no puedo ayudar en mucho solo te diré una cosa que espero recuerdes, jamas, escúchame bien nunca muestres tu rostro a algún varón, jamas o de lo contrario tendrás que matarle me entiendes.

- Si

- Bien ahora descansa mañana será un día agitado. – la peliverde se prepara para meterse a la cama, pero sus actos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de la pequeña.

- Gracias, por el consejo lo seguiré, solo que no necesita cambiar de esa forma su estado de animo no es recomendable.

- A que te refieres.

La niña le mira de forma divertida y contesta.

- En menos de 5 minutos su estado de animo paso por la sorpresa, incredulidad, enojo y exasperación para llegar a un estado de resignación.

La chica le ve de forma extraña para contestar.

- Mejor duerme.

En un laboratorio de alta tecnología se ve como trabaja un chico de no mas de 15 de edad, a la escena se une la figura de una anciana con el uniforme militar.

- Jamás pense que regresaras A. – le comenta la anciana.

- ¿A que se debe tu visita anciana? – le pregunta mientras sigue con sus cálculos.

- Solo vine a preguntar te una cosa.

- Si.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El chico interrumpe su trabajo para encara a la mujer.

- Si estas aquí para hacerme desistir, de encontrarla, pierdes tu tiempo – le contesta el chico de una manera altanera.

- Solo contesta.

- Si, estoy seguro de lo que hago.

La anciana agacha la cabeza por un momento, como meditando cada una de sus palabras le dice al chico.

- Ella por fin tiene la oportunidad de renacer en algo ajeno a esto – dice mientras toca el hombro izquierdo del chico - no es justo que por tu egoísmo arruines su oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Kou, te has ablandado solo espero que entiendas que si intentas hacer algo en contra del plan bayas haciéndote a la idea de una corte marcial.

- Como quieras, solo te aconsejo que si decides seguir con este plan absurdo te des prisa, por que cada minuto que pasa Suu fuera de la institución ella se hace mas fuerte, y si esa fortaleza es alimentada por los sentimientos – la anciana calla para proseguir de forma neutra – ni uniendo un ejército de magos elite podremos hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño.

- El chico le ve con resentimiento, mientras la anciana se dirige a la salida, antes de cruzar la puerta el chico le responde en tono malicioso.

- Eso lo veremos anciana.

Santuario.

La noche ha pasado para dar oportunidad al día, la mañana pinta hermosa pues ha amanecido con un sol estupendo, las ruinas del santuario son bañadas por la calidez del sol mediterráneo, la brisa mese las ramas de los pocos arboles que hay de forma lenta y acompasada con el trinar de las aves. Son las 11:30 parte de los santos dorados se encuentran reunidos en el salón principal, donde se puede ver ya a un Kamus recargado en una de las columnas, portando la investidura de Acuario, sele ve pensativo, también encontramos a Saga quien porta la investidura de Géminis este se encuentra charlando con el santo de Piscis quien también se encuentra ahí.

Ya han pasado 30 minutos más, lapso en el que el resto de los dorados ha ido llegando, las expectativas van en aumento, pues no es normal que el patriarca asigne a los sucesores de los dorados de hecho son ellos quienes buscan y encuentran a quien les sucederá, por lo que la mayoría de ellos esperan con ansias la llegada del aprendiz, las puertas del salón se abren dando paso a la figura de una joven de no mas de 17 años, alta, delgada, cabello largo, lacio color púrpura, ataviada con un vestido largo blanco, portando en su mano izquierda a Nique, los presentes se arrodillan ante su llegada en señal de respeto, cabe mencionar que es seguida por su representante el Patriarca, la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena llega asta su trono donde toma asiento e indica a sus guardianes que se levanten.

- Este día los he reunido por un motivo que algunos de ustedes ya han de saber y otros mas han de especular, bien pues le he de comunicar que a partir de ahora uno de ustedes se hará cargo del entrenamiento de un aprendiz, algunos se preguntaran que ello no tiene nada de extraordinario pues no se acostumbra hacer algo así, ya que algunos de ustedes han tenido ya aprendices, solo que en esta ocasión el caballero que entrenara a este aprendiz lo hará con el único propósito de que este se convierta en su sucesor cuando llegue la hora, no se le entrenar para otra armadura que no sea el ropaje dorado de su tutor.

- Y para eso nos mandaste reunir – murmura un Death Mask algo molesto.

- No, no les he reunido solo para eso, Death Mask, el verdadero motivo es el ponerles sobre aviso de la situación del aprendiz, este llego ayer por la tarde muchos y de hecho creo que casi ninguno se ha de haber percatado de su llegada algo inusual pues este posee un poder mucho muy considerable incluso podría llegar a alcanzar su nivel.

- Athena con el debido respeto eso es imposible si es tan poderoso como dices, entonces como es posible que no hayamos sentido su presencia, es algo ilógico – pregunta en un tono respetuoso el caballero del escorpión.

- Y si es tan poderoso como dice, que caso tiene el que reciba entrenamiento – pregunta un Shura algo dudoso.

- Ese es el punto caballeros, este aprendiz, posee un poder muy elevado incluso para los aprendices que poseen su edad, el caso es que no tiene control sobre ellos, y de acuerdo con el informe de su anterior tutor si llegase a caer en manos equivocadas podría ser un arma mortal, por ello nos contacto y pidió le aceptáramos y viendo la situación decidimos acceder a su petición.

- Entonces es un chico problema – Dice en tono despectivo Afrodita.

- En eso te equivocas Afrodita, bueno aunque parece ser que ayer trato de escapar, pero no le culpo ya que para traerle, tuvimos que vernos en la penosa necesidad de borrar todo recuerdo que tuviese – en es instante un guardia llega a la estancia, entregando un mensaje al patriarca en el oído este asiente y hace retirar al guardia.

- Athena, ya ha llegado.

- Bien Shion has le pasar. – el patriarca se retira por un momento del salón, pasan unos cuantos minutos para que las puertas de este se habrán de nuevo dando paso una niña de estatura media, cabello corto gris, vestida con un leotardo negro, mayas azules la cual una de ellas(la izquierda), esta sostenida por un brazalete dorado de aproximadamente 20 centímetros de grosor que cubre parte de su pierna, zapatos bajos negros, cabe mencionar que su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara plateada detrás de ella la escolta el patriarca, los santos dorados están totalmente atónitos, pues esperaban ver a alguien de edad mayor y de aspecto fuerte y por consecuencia varón, pero no sus ojos solo veían a una niña no podían determinar su edad ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por la mascara, pero no podía pasar de los 9 u 11 años, tampoco podían percibir presencia alguna que no fueran sus camaradas, su patriarca o su diosa, la niña se detiene a unos pasos de la Diosa, sabe por instinto que debe de ser respetuosa con ella, así que planta una rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto, Shion se sitúa al lado de Athena y comienza a hablar.

- Ariadna, por fin a llegado el momento en que conozcas a quien te enseñara y guiará hasta que seas digna de portar la armadura dorada que se te ha asignado – el patriarca se acerca a ella indicándole que se levante y se sitúe frente a el, los dorados siguen los movimientos de ambos, mientras pasan frente a ellos, hasta que se sitúan frente a un chico de no mas de 20 años, alto, cabello verde obscuro, largo lacio hasta la cintura, piel un tanto morena, rasgos fríos pero a la vez finos y ojos azules.

- Bien Kamus ella será quien te sucederá – El caballero de Acuario solo asiente mientras trata de examinar el cosmos de la pequeña, sin obtener resultado alguno.

- Ariadna el será tu maestro - la niña solo asiente y con voz neutra contesta.

- Si maestro.

Muchas gracias a Eltioqueseahogoenlalavado, por mi primer review o soy feliz, jeje, bueno pues como te habras dado cuenta en este capitulo espero se haya aclarado tu duda, bueno hasta el sig capi.

Dejen Reviews (ahora ya se puede je) O me harán muy feliz


	4. Poder

Saint Seiya no me pertenecen y nuchisimo menos Clover de ser así yo sería una chica muy feliz 0, estos pertenecen al señor Kurumada y las Clamp respectivamente. Bueno despues de estas aclaraciones a leer :). 

En un cubículo de enfermería se encuentra sentado un varón de no más de 30 años, se le ve particularmente concentrado en su mano izquierda mientras espera los resultados de las pruebas medicas su mente viaja al pasado.

Beging Flash Back

·Este código es para que tengas acceso a lo que transportaras - le dice una mujer de edad adulta, vestida con el uniforme militar, mientras toma la mano izquierda de un no muy convencido comandante.  
·Y que se supone que es tan peligroso como para darme esta clase de armas - pregunta mientras ve lo que la anciana a marcado en ella, una hoja de trébol.  
·Es un secreto del gobierno, solo una advertencia, si intenta atacarte o escapar, con esto - dice mientras señala el código - tendrás el poder suficiente para destruirle - el hombre la ve de forma confusa y la anciana agrega - no te preocupes desaparecerá después de que la misión haya terminado.

Ending Flash Back

Este es sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de una anciana que entra al cubículo.  
·Kazuhiko Faye Ryuu - le llama con voz neutra.  
·Maldición, odio que me llames por mi nombre completo. - Le responde un no muy contento Feil.  
·Dime a que has venido abuela - le pregunta.  
·Sabes a que he venido, Ryuu.  
·Oh no ya me retire, no quiero saber de otra misión ahora solo veme como otro civil mas - le contesta en forma un tanto molesta.  
·Sabes que a ningún civil se le permitiría vivir sabiendo que conoce lo que tú mi querido Ryuu - le contesta de forma neutra.  
·Ya estoy retirado, no se como no te has enterado, presente mi renuncia ya no soy militar.  
·Me debes favores.  
·Favores que nunca pedí.  
·Favores que te sirvieron para salvar tu cuello de ¿cuantas cortes marciales, estamos hablando Kazuhiko? - Le pregunta la anciana haciendo un ademan de concentración.  
·No quiero saber nada.  
·Dime no te has preguntado por que esto - dice mientras toma la mano izquierda del hombre, quita el guante que le cubre y le muestra el código - no ha desaparecido.  
·No lo sé, supongo que es por que no lo utilice.  
·¿Crees que ella est muerta?  
·Nadie sobrevive a un impacto de esa magnitud - le contesta con la cabeza gacha.  
·Dime Faye cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces.  
·Seis meses.  
·Exacto, seis meses en los cuales ni los mas sofisticados rastreadores han encontrado pruebas tangibles de su muerte.  
Feil, solo se levanta y le da la espalda a la anciana, aun el recuerdo es muy fuerte, sabe que no convivió mucho con la pequeña, pero el solo hecho de haber compartido parte de su soledad y él haber sido participe de su plan(involuntariamente) no le hacen nada fácil el asimilar esa extraña situación en la que se encuentra, pues se siente culpable de alguna forma.  
·Ella solo decía llévame, pero nunca dijo nada sobre el viaje de regreso.  
---  
·Creo que deberían dejarle en paz, después de todo los magos ya se han librado de su "problema" - Le contesta con una amarga sonrisa.  
·Es por ello que te necesito, ellos desean traerle de vuelta.  
El hombre se voltea de forma violenta para encarar a la anciana.  
·Es que no la pueden dejar en paz, ella ya no es un problema para ellos, si no esta muerta solo deberían dejarla ser feliz, este donde este. - le contesta casi gritando.  
·Feil dime que fue lo último que Suu te dijo.  
·Ella dijo "Por fin encontrare felicidad.  
·Dime ¿Crees que ella merezca ser feliz.  
·Sí.  
·¿Entonces?  
·Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - le pregunta en tono de resignación.

Santuario.

En la décimo primera casa del santuario, podemos ver entrar a dos figuras una de ellas es considerablemente alta con respecto a la que le sigue al entrar estas figuras podemos distinguir con claridad que una de ellas pertenece a un varón, atlético y con apariencia fuerte, mientras que la otra pertenece a una niña con apariencia totalmente contraria a la del hombre, pues se ve que jamas a recibido entrenamiento físico, la niña comienza a frotarse los brazos pues la temperatura del templo es considerablemente mas baja que la del exterior el, hombre al notar este comportamiento por parte de ella se voltea y le habla.  
·Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta temperatura, pues estas destinada a ser el caballero de los hielos eternos de mas alto rango¿En tiendes? - pregunta con un tono frío.  
·Sí.  
El santo de acuario, reanuda su caminata mientras sigue hablando.  
·Por el momento nos quedaremos a lo mas una semana en el santuario, para después partiremos a Siberia para comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento, mientras estemos aquí trabajaremos en tu acoplamiento al clima - le comunica mientras le ve por un momento para proseguir - cree esto en donde entrenaremos el clima es mucho más agresivo que esto.  
Kamus se detiene frente a una puerta, la cual abre y entra seguido por su ahora aprendiz.  
·Esta será tu habitación mientras estemos en el santuario - la habitación es de tamaño medio se pueden observar solo los muebles más indispensables como la cama, un pequeño buró, un escritorio y una silla(no hay ventanas) y una puerta mas, el santo señala la puerta para agregar - ese es el baño, como puedes ver cuenta con lo necesario - el hombre le hace una señal a la niña para que le siga, fuera de la habitación - por cierto debo de advertirte que odio el desorden, así que espero siempre este en completo orden esa habitación, el resto del templo se conforma por la sala de entrenamientos, la cocina y mi habitación - hombre se detiene al percatarse de que han entrado a la sala de entrenamientos, la cual consta de un enorme salón rodeado de varias columnas de altura considerable - bien este es el salón de entrenamientos, aquí entrenaremos un poco antes de partir - le comunica mientras reanuda su marcha, hasta llegar a la cocina - y por ultimo esta es la cocina - le señala una habitación mediana equipada con una estufa, un refrigerador, un lava platos y una pequeña mesa con cuatros sillas - espero hayas puesto atención a la distribución del templo - le dice mientras se sienta en una silla, a su vez le indica que tome asiento.  
·Solo nos faltan las reglas y estas son las siguientes:  
·Todos los días se entrena, a excepción de que uno de los dos estemos agonizando o en su defecto muerto.  
·No tolero la indisciplina, toda falta que se cometa tendrá su respectivo castigo y cree esto aunque jamas haya tenido bajo mi tutela a una amazona eso no indica que seré blando contigo. Por ultimo:  
·El desayuno se toma a las 6:00am, la comida a las 2:00pm y la cena a las 8:00pm, sino se toman a esas horas se pierden es verdad tu tomaras tus alimentos en tu habitación, ahora dime ¿alguna pregunta.  
·No, maestro.  
·Bien iremos al salón para entrenar un poco antes de la comida, así podré saber mas o menos que habilidades tienes, que dicen te hacen especial. - le dice mientras se pone en marcha hacia tal lugar.  
Mientras tanto en la primera casa podemos ver a un joven Lemuriano alto, piel clara, cabello largo hasta la mitad de las piernas, lacio, color lila, unos extraordinario ojos violetas y algo curioso dos pequeños lunares entre sus ojos color lila, hablando con un chico de no más de 17 años, piel clara, cabello largo un poco mas abajo de la cintura, lacio y negro, vestido con ropas chinas de color gris, este parece un tanto sorprendido por lo que el guardián de la primera casa le ha comunicado.  
·¿Estas seguro Mu? -le pregunta el caballero del dragón.  
·Completamente, incluso a medio día fue la presentación.  
·Que extraño, yo hubiera jurado que el siguiente en ocupar la armadura de Acuario sería Hyoga.  
·No eres el único que fue tomado por sorpresa, de hecho todos fuimos sorprendidos por la decisión que tomo la misma Athena en compania del Patriarca, de hecho creo que el único que no se sorprendió fue Shaka, en fin no se como reaccionara Hyoga a esto.  
·Yo tampoco, aunque no me preocuparía mucho él sabrá comprender.  
·No creo que comprenda muy bien esto - le dice de forma pensativa Mu.  
·¿A que te refieres? ·Dime ¿Puedes sentir algún cosmo ajeno que tenga mayor o el mismo nivel que un dorado?  
El caballero del dragón trata de rastrear algún cosmo ajeno pero no lo logra.  
·No, no siento nada.  
·A eso es a lo que me refiero, el patriarca mencionó que ella poseía un poder que podría ser mayor al de un dorado.  
·Dijiste ella - pregunta un asombrado Shyru.  
·Y no solo es una amazona sino que también es una niña.  
·Bueno, Hyoga es una persona muy calmada, así que creo que podrá manejar en forma aceptable la noticia, por cierto Mu no sabes dónde pue... - el dragón es interrumpido por el ruido de una fuerte explosión de la un décimo casa, por una fracción de segundo todos los guardianes de las casas restantes pueden sentir la explosión del como del caballero de Acuario junto a una presencia descomunal que sobre pasa a todas aquellas que hayan sentido alguna vez, sin pensarlo dos veces tanto Mu como Shyru y los demás guardianes se dirigen al templo de acuario, al llegar ahí la escena que ven es un tanto confusa pues parte del templo esta totalmente congelado, Kamus se encuentra parado a no mas de 2 metros de distancia del cuerpo inconsciente de su aprendiz el cual esta cubierto por una gruesa capa de escarcha, los presentes ven la escena sin comprender mucho, el hombre tiene la vista fría y fija en el cuerpo que esta tirado en el suelo, pareciera que no se ha percatado de la presencia de los demás hasta que Milo le habla.  
·Kamus¿Qué fue lo que paso? - le pregunta un tanto dudoso, pero no recibe respuesta alguna, así que el peliazul vuelve a preguntar - ¿Ella te hizo esto? - le cuestiona, señalando el hecho que él al igual que ella esta cubierto por una capa considerable de hielo, este por su parte sale de su meditación para verse y con una pequeña sonrisa contesta.  
·Creo que esto será interesante - le contesta de forma enigmática mientras sacude el hielo de su cuerpo y ve que hay una congregación inusual de caballeros en su templo a lo que comenta de forma despectiva - ¿Es que nunca habían sentido un pequeño entrenamiento maestro - alumno? - les comenta mientras levanta a Ariadna para llevarle a su habitación, mientras sigue hablando - señores no hay nada que ver ya pueden marcharse - sus camaradas viendo que no habrá explicaciones comienzan a irse todos a excepción del Escorpión el cual aguarda hasta que reaparece su amigo.  
·¿Esta bien? - le pregunta en tono neutro.  
·Si, no despertara hasta mañana - le contesta en tono indiferente el Francés.  
·¿Que fue lo que paso Kamus? - le pregunta en tono serio el peliazul.  
El caballero de la un décima casa le mira con su típica mirada carente de emoción, parece examinarle para después, enfocar su vista en un punto no definido de la pared y contestar.  
·No té iras hasta que te lo diga ¿Verdad? - el solo ve como el escorpión sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.  
Bien todo fue a causa de ...

Reviews please °0°


	5. Encuentros

Saint Seiya no me pertenece y tampoco Clover de ser así yo sería muy feliz, jejeje, pero en fin me conforma con escribir lo que mi loca cabeza maquila, los anteriores pertenecen al señor Kurumada y al grupo Clamp, sin más a leer. o

Encuentro y Recuerdos

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó, creo que te conviene no hacerle enojar o de lo contrario té veras en problemas. – Le recomienda Milo a un pensativo Kamus, después de haber escuchado lo ocurrido no hace mas de 30 minutos en ese templo.

- Yo creo que será perfecta – comenta Kamus mas para sí mismo, que para su acompañante.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Le cuestiona de forma curiosa el peliazul.

- A nada.

- ¿Oye ya pensaste en lo que dirá Hyoga cuando se entere de esto? – Le pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que el cuestionado le propina una mirada gélida la cual pide explicación a tal pregunta, Milo al ver esa reacción se apresura a aclarar la situación.

Bueno todos teníamos la certeza de que él sería quien te reemplazaría llegado el momento – le responde de forma apresurada.

El caballero de acuario medita la pregunta y los motivos de tal por unos instantes y sin cambiar su frío semblante solo contesta.

- Él sabrá entender en el mejor de los casos o bien tendrá que entenderlo. – Le responde, mientras le dedica una mirada de ¿se te ofrece otra cosa, Este al entender su indirecta solo se para de la silla para despedirse.

- Bien, si lo has decidido así, te deseo suerte, te dejo que mañana tengo guardia, hasta luego amigo – Kamus sentado solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras ve ir a su amigo.

En la penumbra de la habitación de Ariadna podemos ver que ella se encuentra recostada en la cama, parece dormir solo que sus sueños no se ven que sean tranquilos, pues parte de las sabanas que le cubren están mojadas con sudor, sudor que solo delata un sueño intranquilo, pero si nos acercamos un poco tal vez Morfeo nos permita ver lo que la pequeña sueña.

Ahora podemos ver sus sueños, ella ve gente y lugares extraños, sabe que los conoce pero no les recuerda, también escucha voces sintetizadas, voces que ella sabe que se dirigen a ella, por un nombre extraño, pues le suena familiar solo que no le identifica como suyo, ella pone mas atención con el afán de dar forma a ese nombre, mientras una escena va tomando forma, hay cinco hombres vestidos con uniformes militares, los cuales ven de forma alternativa un pisa papel y a una pequeña la cual no distingue bien pero sabe que es una niña de no mas de 4 años, sigue escuchando las voces de forma mas insistente hasta que se hace un silencio total, un hombre del cual no puede distinguir su rostro dice en voz fuerte: sin duda ella es Suu - en ese instante ella despierta totalmente alterada no sabe él por que pero el escuchar ese nombre le ha puesto un tanto triste, de forma automática retira la mascara que le cubre el rostro mientras que instintivamente pone su mano izquierda en el brazalete que le cubre su pierna una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, sin saber el motivo de esa súbita contradicción a su estado de animo, mientras decide volver a dormir, se percata que su brazo derecho tiene lo que bien podría ser la marca de una mano, ella la observa con detenimiento, para decir en voz baja:

- Con lo que me gustan las marcas – lo dice con cierto sarcasmo, para posteriormente retomar su sueño, sin saber que alguien detrás de su puerta a escuchado esa expresión con cierta sorpresa.

- Así que era eso – Se dice así mismo el caballero de acuario recordando una vez mas la inesperada demostración de poder por parte de su alumna.

Beging Flash Back.

En la sala de entrenamiento podemos ver a un Kamus portando la armadura de acuario frente a su aprendiz.

- Bien demuéstrame que es lo que te hace tan especial, como para ser mi sucesora – le dice el caballero de acuario a su alumna, la cual esta parada frente a el, ella por su parte no se mueve, solo se limita a estar estática en su lugar, el hombre al ver que nada pasa se pone en posición de combate, ella sabe por instinto de que esa pose es todo menos amistosa así que comienza a analizar la situación, viendo la forma de una posible huida, pues no esta segura de tener ese poder del que todos hablan, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al percibir que su maestro se aproxima con la intención de atacarle, esta esquiva el primer golpe, solo que Kamus es mas que un luchador consumado, así que en menos de lo que ella se esperaba, este le lanza una ráfaga de aire helado, la cual al impactar en ella, le derriba de forma absoluta. La niña se duele por el impacto, trata de incorporarse pero no puede en el primer intento, trata de nuevo pero siente que las fuerzas le faltan sé dejarse caer por segunda vez, pero no siente el esperado impacto, pues descubre que su maestro la ha tomado por el cuello y la ha incorporado, la aprendiz ve que este le dedica una mirada gélida.

- Dime ¿alguna vez has recibido entrenamiento? – le pregunta de forma despectiva.

Ella por su parte solo le contesta.

- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada anterior a dos días.

- Muéstrame tus manos – le ordena dé forma que no aceptar negativas, la niña solo obedece, este le examina las manos sin cambiar su expresión para decirle mientras le sujeta el brazo derecho.

- Por lo que veo en tu vidas has recibido entrenamiento físico y mucho menos has trabajado con ellas, por lo que no te soltare hasta que me demuestres el poder que Athena y el Patriarca dicen tienes, le notifica mientras comienza a generar una corriente extremadamente fría de su mano hacia el brazo de su aprendiz, esta por su parte trata de soltarse sin mucho éxito, mientras él sigue bajando la temperatura, ella por su parte comienza a sentir que ese frío la esta lastimando de una forma muy dolorosa y por primera vez se fija en su brazo el cual ha adquirido un tono rojo en el contorno de la mano que le apresa, mientras que el resto esta poniéndose azul, en ese instante ella deja de luchar, cosa que Kamus toma como una decisión decepcionante, el va a decir algo pero ella se le adelanta:

- Por favor deje mi brazo.

- Si no me muestras tu poder créeme que no solo no te dejare, sino que también te regalare una linda quemadura por frío. – Él sigue aumentando el frío hasta que de nuevo escucha la voz de su aprendiz en un grito carente de emoción alguna.

- Basta! – una ráfaga de flamas azules se hacen presentes haciendo que Kamus soltase el brazo de la niña al sentir como un fuego frío le quemaba su mano, pero no por que este le lastimase mucho sino por la repentina presencia que ella se había manifestado, pues aparte de que era mucho muy fuerte, era la primera vez que sentía la presencia de la niña, pues al parecer desde que había llegado la había mantenido oculta, todo esto paso tan de prisa que así como llego se retiró, después de unos segundos, las flamas habían desaparecido, dejando atrás la mitad de templo completamente congelado, a la niña cubierta con una capa considerable de hielo así como a su maestro, la niña sigue parada mientras su instructor le ve con cierta sorpresa y solo observa el cuerpo de su alumna caer al suelo.

Ending Flash Back.

Este por su parte solo sonríe, para dirigirse a su habitación.

En otro tiempo y lugar podemos observar la sala de una casa, la cual esta sobriamente decorado, en el sillón se puede observar la figura de un hombre de no más de 30 años, se le ve alto a pesar de estar sentado, piel clara, cabello corto gris, sus ojos no son visibles pues tiene puestos unos lentes para sol plateados, cabe mencionar que esta ataviado con el uniforme militar, frente a el esta su amigo Feil, el cual le ve con cierta preocupación, ambos están en silencio, silencio que es interrumpido por la súbita pregunta de Feil.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Lan? – el hombre del uniforme militar, parece meditar la respuesta, se para de su asiento y se dirige hacia una ventana que da a la ciudad.

- Han pasado dos años y medio Feil, es natural que este muriendo – le responde de forma neutra.

- ¿Crees que los magos le puedan ayudar? – le vuelve a preguntar.

El hombre sigue mirando hacia el exterior mientras contesta con cierta tristeza.

- Cuando él llego, el alguna ocasión comento que algo así podría pasar y que prefería vivir fuera del Instituto por lo menos un corto tiempo a una eternidad dentro de el los magos apoyaron esa decisión pues llegado el momento simplemente él moriría, así que dudo mucho que ellos puedan hacer algo al respecto. – le contesta Gingetsu de forma neutra, este se voltea a su amigo y le pregunta – sé que la abuela Kou te hizo una visita ¿Qué era lo que quería tratar con un civil? – esto deja a Feil un tanto desconcertado para luego responder.

- Ella, ella fue a notificarme sobre la resolución de mi última misión.

- ¿En verdad? – le contesta de forma escéptica.

- No sé por que me preguntas, tu aun sigues dentro, creo que debes saber lo que pasa – le responde un Feil un tanto exasperado.

- Solo sé de rumores, acerca de una posible fuga y se comenta que alguien va ha tomar cartas en el asunto, pues si ella no esta muerta como se supone la buscaran y terminaran lo que se empezó. – el hombre espera alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo.

- ¿Sabes quien es el que se encargara de ello?.

- No, y es extraño pues han dicho que ha estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo dentro del parlamento, pero no he sentido ninguna presencia ajena a las usuales.

- Solo que olvidas que no puedes sentir presencias más fuertes que la tuya o ¿sí? - indaga Ryuu.

- Solo existen tres, con esas características, uno ha muerto, otro escapo y el último esta bajo mi tutela.

- ¿Y que dices de su hermano?.

A jamas trabajaría para ellos, él los odia.

- Como digas, bueno hermano te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer – Feil se para de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, su marcha es detenida súbitamente por el comentario que le hace su amigo.

- Feil, recuerda que ahora no eres mas que un civil y si los rumores son ciertos nada puedes hacer, por que si intentas intervenir no tendré mas remedio que detenerte.

- Lo sé y te entiendo. – el hombre solo sale, dejando aun muy pensativo Gingetsu.

Santuario.

Son las 5:30am y ya se ve algo de actividad dentro del templo de acuario, al parecer los dos habitantes de dicho templo se han despertado, el caballero de acuario, se encuentra preparando un substancioso desayuno mientras es observado por su aprendiz, este se da cuenta de ello, mientras pone una charola sobre la mesa, con lo preparado para dirigirse a su pupila.

Bien aquí esta el desayuno – ella ve el contenido de la charola – yo cumplo con prepararlo por ahora es tu problema si lo comes o no – ella no se mueve de su lugar – bien puedes ir a tu habitación – la niña solo toma la charola y se retira.

Ariadna llega a su habitación, deja la charola en la pequeña mesa que tiene y se retira la mascara, su cara muestra una expresión de extrañeza mezclada con enojo.

- Creo que esta molesto, pero yo no tuve la culpa el no quiso soltarme – se dice así misma mientras ve el vendaje improvisado que esta en su brazo derecho, para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacia su desayuno, el cual consiste en un tazón de avena muy poco apetitosa y un vaso de lo que parece ser jugo, ella toma una cucharada de la avena para examinarle y tomarle forma, pero solo ve una masa amorfa color café – espero sea comestible – dice mientras come la primera cucharada, grande es su sorpresa al verificar que el sabor es bueno contrario al aspecto, come todo el contenido así como el jugo, para alistarse y salir de nuevo, llega a la cocina donde se encuentra a su maestro sentado esperándole, ella deposita los platos en el lava platos y comienza a lavarlos, Kamus por su parte solo espera a que termine, ya terminada la tarea le notifica.

Como puedes ver este será el primer día de entrenamiento verdadero que tengamos, por lo que tendremos que ir al coliseo – Ariadna solo asiente – bien en marcha – le dice mientras comienza a caminar a la salida, han pasado no más de 20 minutos y ya han recorrido por lo menos la mitad de camino están por entrar al templo de Virgo cuando la voz de un guardia les detiene.

- Señor Kamus, el patriarca a mandado a llamarle – Kamus solo le ve de forma inexpresiva a lo que el guardia se apresura a contestar – dice que es urgente.

- Esta bien – el hombre comienza su trayecto de regreso, Ariadna le sigue a lo que Kamus le indica – Debo de ir solo así que tu me esperaras en el coliseo ¿entendiste? – le dice sin siquiera mirarle y con una voz totalmente inexpresiva, ella se detiene y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario.

- ¡No escuche la respuesta! – le detiene la voz fría de Kamus.

- Si – le contesta.

- Sí ¿qué?.

- Si maestro – le responde mientras sigue caminando y se adentra en el templo de Virgo, ella comienza a adentrarse y nota que al parecer no hay nadie pues no siente presencia alguna, mientras camina va sumergida en una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, solo que su andar es interrumpido al ver unas enormes puertas que sobre salen de uno de lo muros, ella se acerca y con curiosidad a ellas y pone una palma sobre estas, en ese instante aparece detrás de ella el caballero de virgo quien le habla de forma calmada y queda.

- ¿Te gusta lo que esta ahí dentro? – le pregunta el caballero, la niña no voltea y solo responde.

- Sí.

- Dime que hay ahí.

- Un jardín.

Reviews por fas, eso me anima

layla kyoyama: gracias por tu apoyo no te preocupes abran mas capis donde Ariadna demostrará su poder.


	6. Aclaraciones y Confusiones

Saint Seiya y clover no me pertenecen, de ser así yosería una niña muy feliz, en fin son propiedad del señor Kurumada y del grupo Clamp respectivamente.  
Gracias a :  
lunalatina : como puedes ver ya he actualizado, espero te guste este capi :). 

Sher Jo : Si te entiendo, es un tanto dificil encontra algo sobre clover, pero en fin, espero disfrutes de esta historia y con respecto a tu duda, no te preocupes ya sabras el porque del comportamiento de Shaka ;).

layla kyoyama : No te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca no, jeje, bueno pues si ya se encontro con Shaka y con respecto al entrenamiento pues mira que en este capi podras ver algunas de sus habilidades, además de algunas otras sorpresitasy no sufras mucho que no le he hecho mucho daño, jeje.

Bueno así que muchas gracis por sus Reviews y a leer..

Aclaraciones y Confusiones.

Dentro de la sala del patriarca podemos observar al caballero de Acuario, el cual se encuentra postrado delante de Shion.  
· ¿Mando a llamarme su excelencia? - pregunta en tono neutro.  
· Si, Kamus he mandado a llamarte - este le hace una seña para indicarle que se levante - y te preguntaras él por que - el cuestionado solo le observa de forma seria - ella te ha dado una prueba de su poder no es ¿verdad? - el hombre solo le observa - dime cual es tu opinión acerca de el. - este por su parte medita la pregunta para contestar.  
· El poder que sentí fue mayor a cualquier otro que haya sentido, solo que no sirve de mucho si no lo sabe controlar, pero eso se puede arreglar con el adecuado entrenamiento, solo que ... - el hombre no termina de hablar.  
· Solo ¿qué?- le anima a continuar el patriarca.  
· Solo me pregunto, él porque se me ha asignado a alguien que claramente posee un cosmos de fuego y no de hielo, no comprendo la razón.  
· Por lo que nos dijo su tutor, ella tiene la habilidad de cambiar su cosmos de acuerdo al contrincante.  
· No entiendo, es ¿que ella al ser atacada por un cosmo de fuego puede controlar el suyo de tal forma para cambiarlo a frío? - pregunta en tono neutro.  
· No, de hecho si se viera en esa situación, ella adquiriría un cosmos de fuego y ten por seguro que sin importar nada derrotaría a su oponente, esa fue la primera causa por la que le trajimos, los que le tenían casi nada podían hacer pues les era mas que imposible ayudarle a desarrollar sus habilidades.  
· Aun así, no entiendo él porque debo de entrenarle, es que planea su excelencia que se le entrene no solo en el control de un elemento sino en el de varios.  
· No, eso es lo que tratamos de evitar Kamus, le has visto dime ¿crees que posee las características suficientes como para desarrollar y controlar un cosmos de fuego? - le cuestiona, Kamus parece pensativo, mientras analiza la pregunta, para contestar.  
· No, dudo mucho que pudiera controlarle a un nivel considerable.  
· Dime ahora entiendes, él ¿porque se te ha encomendado? ahora contéstame¿piensas que es adecuada para ser tu sucesora? O es que mis habilidades empáticas me están fallando. - le pregunta en tono divertido · Creo que es perfecta. - se limita a contestar el caballero.  
· Bien solo quería que entendieras, él porque y no creyeras que solo había sido un capricho mío o de la misma Athena, por cierto¿planeas llevarle a Siberia.  
· Si, de hecho solo estaremos aquí una semana, para después partir.  
· Bien, así que aclarada la situación y si no tienes mas preguntas puedes retirarte. - el hombre solo se retira, en dirección al coliseo. Mientras Kamus había estado con el patriarca, su discípula después de tener un corto encuentro con el caballero de Virgo había llegado por fin a la primera casa: Aries, donde solo encontró a un niño que no aparentaba mas de 8 o 10 años, el cual se veía frustrado frente a una pieza de metal.  
· ¿Cómo se supone que haré para reparar las grietas, ja si hubiera puesto atención, el señor Mu me volverá a castigar. - dice este mientras coge el pedazo de metal y lo lanza sin ver, en dirección a Ariadna.  
· ¡Auch! - escucha el joven lemuriano, este se voltea en dirección del quejido, para encontrarse con la aprendiz de acuario, quien lleva en su mano derecha el metal lanzado el cual esta observando con cierta curiosidad, mientras sigue caminando, el pequeño le sigue con la mirada pues le es mas que extraño el ver a una persona sin sentir su presencia así que se decide a hablar.  
· Oye eso es mío - le grita, Ariadna interrumpe su caminata y voltea para encontrarse a un chico de no más de 12 años, estatura un poco mas baja que la suya, piel un tanto morena, cabello castaño rojizo, unos ojos inmensamente violetas y curioso dos pequeños puntos en su frente color rojo, va vestido con una playera sin mangas café, unos pantalones pardo, zapatos bajos negros pero su atención recae en el brazalete que este porta en su brazo izquierdo, el niño al sentirse observado de esa forma solo atina a repetir lo dicho - eso es mío - Ariadna centra su atención en el mientras le alcanza el trozo de metal, para seguir con su marcha, el niño al ver este comportamiento llevado mas por la curiosidad le da alcance con el firme propósito de lanzarle una ronda de preguntas.  
· Oye, sabes yo soy Kiki y entreno con el señor Mu y tu ¿cómo te llamas? - Ariadna sigue con su marcha mientras contesta.  
· Ariadna.  
· Ah, veo que eres una amazona¿eres nueva¿vas al campo de las amazonas¿Quién es tu maestra¿por que armadura estas entrenando? - le suelta el niño, ella solo sigue caminado para preguntarle.  
· ¿Que intentas hacer con ese trozo de metal.  
· El chico se sorprende por la pregunta pero haciendo uso de su carisma le contesta con gran orgullo.  
· Como te dije soy discípulo del señor Mu, él es el caballero dorado de Aries y como todo caballero de Aries es el encargado de restaurar o bien crear armaduras, y yo como seré su sucesor debo aprender ese arte, así que lo primero que debo de hacer es reparar este trozo de metal.  
· Ah.  
· ¿Y bien dime tu...? - trata de preguntar solo que es interrumpido por la misma Ariadna.  
· Esta molesto.  
· ¿Quien¿el señor Mu? - pregunta un tanto confuso el chico.  
· No él - le dice mientras señala el trozo de metal en cuestión - le estas tratando de imponer algo que no es, no lo escuchas.  
· A que te refieres.  
· No, lo sé, solo digo lo que él dice - le comunica mientras toma de nuevo el metal y una pequeña luz gris sale de sus palmas, este por su parte solo brilla por un instante, después ella misma se lo entrega a un muy sorprendido Kiki.  
· Que fue lo que hiciste.  
· Lo que él quería.  
El chico sale de su asombro, para caer en cuenta de que el camino que llevan no es el que les conduce hacia el recinto de las amazonas.  
· Oye por aquí no es para llegar al recinto de las amazonas.  
· No voy hacia haya.  
· Pero ahí es donde entrenan todas.  
· Mi maestro dijo que le esperara en el coliseo.  
· Maestro, yo pense que... - el niño se detiene a meditar lo dicho por su acompañante para proseguir de en tono serio - ¿Tu maestro es el caballero de Acuario Kamus?  
· Si así es - le dice de forma un tanto sorprendida por el cambio de animo del niño.  
· Entonces tú eres quien le robo el derecho a la armadura de acuario a mi amigo Hyoga. - le suelta en forma molesta, Ariadna se detiene para encararle.  
· Yo no he robado nada a nadie, el Patriarca junto con la misma Athena así lo dispusieron.  
· Hyoga merece esa armadura por derecho. - Ariadna por su parte retoma su camino mientras él sigue con su reproche - ninguna amazona ha sido merecedora de algún ropaje dorado en eras y dudo mucho que alguien del cual ni su presencia es perceptible lo sea - ella sigue caminando mientras le contesta.  
· Por lo menos no soy quien tiene problemas con un trozo de metal.

Dentro de una sala utilizada por el parlamento, se encuentra reunido un grupo selecto de 5 militares los cuales escuchan con mucha atención lo que les expone un chico que aparenta no más de 16 años.  
· De acuerdo con los cálculos realizados tanto del lugar como de los objetos encontrados, estoy mas que seguro, que podré alcanzarle sin ningún problema.  
· Eso suena muy bien A pero dinos ¿como planeas hacer eso? - le cuestiona un anciano.  
· Simple, lo que necesito es realizar una flexión en el espacio tiempo, para llegar al lugar a donde ella fue.  
· ¿Y como se supone que hará eso, es verdad que posees un poder considerable, pues no olvido que eres un tres hojas, pero aun así dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacer lo que dices - le cuestiona esta vez una anciana. - a lo que el chico le responde con una mirada asesina, para contestar.  
· Señores, es por ello que he estado estos últimos meses investigando la forma de llegar a ella, por lo que mis indagaciones me han llevado al desarrollo de un prototipo el cual hace lo que cualquier bus, solo que en lugar de trasnportarnos por las líneas de transito, nos transportaría por las diferentes corrientes que hay en el tiempo - espacio, específicamente la que nos interesa.  
· Lo que dice ¿es un hecho o solo un plan.  
· Como les he mencionado es un prototipo, el cual solo puede transportar pequeñas muestras de materia, por lo que les pido un ultimo plazo para concluir con el trabajo.  
· Y de ¿cuanto tiempo estamos hablando A.  
· De cuatro años y medio.  
· Imposible eso es demasiado, estaríamos hablando de cinco años, cinco años en los que el cuatro hojas estaría fuera. - replica un anciano. · Teniendo el prototipo terminado, me remitiría al mismo día en el que este haya llegado al lugar de destino.  
· Tendremos que meditar tu propuesta A, puedes ratirarte. - le comunica un anciano al parecer quien preside la mesa, pero el no se va a lo que el mismo anciano pregunta - ¿algo mas A.  
· Si, mientras consigo el objetivo, deseo que C, sea puesto en una cámara de criogenesis, sé que el no podrá soportar mas de un par de meses en esas condiciones.  
· Bien, de hecho eso habíamos pensado desde un inicio.  
· Entonces me retiro, ah, por cierto espero recuerden que sin C no hay trato.

Ya en el coliseo podemos ver a varias personas entrenado en su mayoría son chicos que no rebasan la edad de entre 8 y 14 años, en su totalidad son varones, los cuales al ver pasar a la aprendiz algunos se detiene y otros murmuran, ella se da cuenta de la situación pero no hace o dice nada solo sé replega a una de las paredes de la arena y espera la llegada de su maestro entre miradas y rumores, todo va bien hasta que un guardia se le acerca para gritarle.  
· ¡Oye niña! este no es lugar para una aprendiz, te podría pasar algo - le dice de forma maliciosa, ella no hace caso, de hecho su atención sé a posado en un diente de león que esta a su lado, por lo que pasa de largo al guardia y sé inca para ver mejor a la planta, por lo que el este se molesta al ser ignorado de tal forma por una niña por lo que vuelve a hablar.  
· ¡Ja, pero que tenemos aquí, una amazona que se interesa por las flores - grita de forma que capta la atención de los ahí presentes, mientras que en un acto inesperado, pisa la pequeña flor, Ariadna ve lo ocurrido, por un instante no hace nada mientras el guardia espera su reacción.  
· No era necesario matarle - le dice con un tono carente de emoción alguna, mientras posa una de sus manos en la maltrecha planta, el guardia que hasta ese momento había tenido una sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse al escuchar la voz de ella - solo piensas en poder y no te importa nada mas que ello - el guardia trata de recuperar su confianza.  
· Sin poder no eres nada. - dice ella no ha dejado de ver a la pequeña planta y tampoco a retirado su mano de ella, pero en un movimiento casi inexistente toma con su mano libre el brazo del guardia, este no puede zafarse de su agarre.  
· Yo te mostrare lo contrario. - le dice mientras se incorpora y posa su otra mano en la frente de este. - Él por su parte comienza a gritar y retorcerse, ella ya no le sujeta, ante esta escena varios de los guardias comienzan a rodearle, pues uno de sus compañeros a sido atacado y como es de suponerse no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ellos se disponen a atacar, pero son interrumpidos por una voz.  
· ¡Deténganse! - les ordena un hombre de no más de 23 años, alto, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, cabello corto, un tanto rizado color café, se puede apreciar una muy buena musculatura pues lleva el atuendo de entrenamiento - no es bien visto una pelea de 10 contra uno - dice mientras le hacen paso para ver a un guardia tirado en el suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro que mira a una Ariadna la cual simplemente esta parada a un lado con la cara en dirección de la pequeña planta, grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse con esta niña.  
· ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - pregunta el caballero de Leo.  
· Esta aprendiz a atacado a Demos - responde uno de los ahí presentes.  
· ¿Es verdad? - le pregunta a la niña, la cual no ha cambiado en su postura, esta le contesta de forma neutra.  
· Yo solo le mostré, las consecuencias de sus actos, mas nunca le ataque.  
· Y ¿que fue lo que le mostraste? - le pregunta.  
· Él ultimo minuto de vida de una de sus víctimas.  
· Ya veo - dice el chico mientras voltea a ver al hombre que aun sigue en el suelo con la misma expresión de terror cosa extraña en ese guardia pues recuerda que es uno de los mas conflictivos y arrogantes de ese lugar, solo que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el reclamo de un hombre.  
· Aun así este no es lugar de entrenamiento para una amazona, para ello esta su recinto - Aioria va a contestar al reclamo, solo que una voz fría y carente de emoción alguna le evita el trabajo.  
· Es que ¿hay algún problema que mi aprendiz y yo entrenemos en este lugar por el simple hecho de que este es una amazona? - se escucha mientras el caballero de Acuario se acerca al circulo mientras se sitúa a un lado de Ariadna los presentes a excepción de Ariadna y el caballero de Leo se inmutan ante la presencia de Kamus.  
· Pero no por ser discípula de un caballero dorado tiene derecho a agredir a alguien - vuelve a hablar el mismo hombre, a lo que Kamus contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.  
· Si no mal vi, el guardia que esta en el suelo comenzó con la pelea - ante esta aclaración los demás guardias solo guardan silencio - llévense a este hombre - les indica mientras la pequeña aglomeración se dispersa. · Bien hemos perdido ya la mitad de la mañana, así que comenzaremos con 20 vueltas - le dice a su aprendiz, esta solo asiente, mientras va pasando a su lado le escucha decir - después hablare contigo.  
· Si que la tuvo cerca, no se como te atreves a mandar a tu aprendiz aquí - le cuestiona un no muy contento Aioria, Kamus solo contesta con su habitual tono frío.  
· Su seguridad no me preocupa, ellos son los que deberían cuidarse.  
· Y ¿que se supone que le hizo ese hombre para que ella le atacara.  
· Ella nunca le ataco y si quieres saber que fue el causante solo tienes que retirar tu pie derecho del suelo y lo veras - el chico obedece, para encontrarse con lo que bien podría pasar por una planta.  
Mientras tanto en la primera casa podemos observar a un Kiki un tanto molesto jugando con un trozo de metal, solo que esta actividad es interrumpida cuando siente una presencia muy bien conocida acercarse al templo, este decide desaparecer para sorprender a su muy querido amigo.  
· Hola¿hay alguien aquí? - pregunta un chico alto, rubio, de ojos azules, tez blanca, vestido con una camisa sin mangas azul, pantalón negro, calentadoras naranjas y zapatos negros, mientras se adentra en el templo de Aries, solo que su marcha es interrumpida al caerle un de la nada un pequeño pelirrojo.  
· ¡Hola amigo Hyoga¿que milagro?. - le saluda el pequeño lemuriano.  
· ¡Hola pequeño demonio! - le dice mientras lo baja de sus hombros, dime ¿donde se encuentra Mu.  
· El señor Mu, salió por la mañana dijo que regresaría al atardecer, sabes desde hace por lo menos 4 años a estado saliendo constantemente sin darme ninguna explicación.  
· Es tu maestro y es obvio que no te de explicaciones.  
· Si pero se ha comportado muy raro desde que el caballero de Virgo le hizo la petición de una mascara para una de sus aprendices.  
· Y ¿por que lo dices.  
· Simple el señor Mu, nunca tarda mas de 1 semana en terminar algún trabajo, pero para este, si que se tardo mas de lo debido y no solo eso, pude ver la mascara y me sorprendí al notar que no era un trabajo cualquiera ¡ah no, pues esta era hecha con orehalcon, además de estar adornada con pequeñas esmeraldas, incluso le pregunte si el conocía a la amazona o si era su amiga pero jamas me respondió y no es por nada pero no realizas esa clase de trabajo a menos que conozcas o te interese esa persona por lo que estaba pensando.  
· Vamos Kiki ¿no estarás pensando en que Mu este interesado en una chica? o ¿es que estas celoso?. - le pregunta de forma maliciosa el caballero del cisne.  
· Claro que no - le responde un tanto molesto. - por cierto ¿a que has venido, no recuerdo que Athena les haya mandado llamar.  
· Eso lo se solo he venido a hablar con mi maestro Kamus.  
· Ha ya veo, así que Shyru ya te comento, vienes por lo de la decisión que tomo el patriarca y Athena acerca de la nueva sucesora del caballero de acuario.  
· ¿Dijiste nueva sucesora? - le pregunta un muy, pero muuuy, sorprendido Hyoga, Kiki al ver la reacción de este, se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata muy, pero muy en el fondo.  
· Es que Shyru ¿no te dijo nada? - trata de arreglar la situación.  
· No, no he visto a Shyru desde hace mas de dos meses y que es eso de sucesora, yo había pensado que, pero ¿como paso? - pregunta con frustración el rubio.  
· No lo se.  
· Tengo, tengo que hablar con Kamus - le dice mientras se apresura para llegar al un décimo templo, solo que es detenido por el pequeño.  
· Si quieres encontrarlo, el se esta entrenando en el coliseo - este solo da media vuelta mientras se dirige hacia ese lugar.  
Mientras tanto en el coliseo se ha congregado una inusual multitud la cual trata de comprobar con sus propios ojos los rumores que desde hace tres días se vienen escuchando "El caballero de Acuario Kamus entrena a una amazona quien será su sucesora" y en efecto ven al caballero dando instrucciones a una pequeña amazona, la cual solo escucha y asiente, ya ha terminado de dar las vueltas pedidas por su maestro el cual no se le muy sorprendido al ver que su aprendiz no cuenta con la debida condición física pues aunque ella trata de ocultar su agotamiento el se percata claramente de este, ahora el ha decidido que deben comenzar con algunos ejercicios de reflejos así que le indica se sitúe en medio de la arena para comenzar, ella obedece y no tarda mucho en percatarse de que el mismo Kamus será quien imparta esa lección, pues ve como se separa del caballero de Leo para situarse también en medio de la arena.  
· Oye¿no crees que es muy pronto para imponerle este entrenamiento? - le cuestiona Aioria, este solo recibe una mirada que bien podría tomarse como un muy democrático "se lo que hago" - bien solo decía.  
· Bien lo que trataras de hacer o mas bien tienes que hacer es esquivar los proyectiles que te lance, primero lo haré lento y cuando lo considere aumentare la velocidad, entendiste.  
· Si maestro.  
Kamus se encuentra ya frente a su alumna la cual simplemente le observa ahí parado en su típica pose seria cruzado de brazos, este le mira de forma inexpresiva, no tiene que esperar mucho para que comience a sentir esa presencia fría que anteriormente había sentido por un instante piensa que todos son afectados por esto, voltea para ver los efectos del frío en los presentes pero grande es su sorpresa al percatarse que solo en ella es quien sufre de este, así que devuelve su atención en dirección de Kamus el cual a formado varios proyectiles de hielo detrás de el.  
· Bien empecemos - le notifica en el instante que deja ir dos de los proyectiles los cuales van directamente a sus extremidades inferiores, ella por su parte atina a retroceder de un salto, nada impresionante de hecho demasiado apresurado y torpe, ella no logra salir de su impresión al ver como los proyectiles de no haberse quitado bien le hubieran dejado sin piernas, pues han dejado una grieta un tanto considerable, los demás proyectiles comienzan a ser lanzados de tal forma que ella se la ingenia para esquivarlos, por un momento piensa en la posibilidad de destruirlos, pero ese pensamiento es desechado pues la orden fue esquivar no destruir, Kamus por su parte comienza a incrementar la velocidad y el numero de los proyectiles, pero no solo eso comienza también a descender la temperatura, esta medida causa ciertos estragos en su aprendiz, pues el cambio de temperaturas desde un inicio no le ha ayudado en lo mas mínimo y ahora con esto en lugar de favorecer a sus movimientos estos comienzan a volverse mas torpes e irregulares, pero aun así se las arregla para seguir esquivándoles, ante esta medida el caballero de Leo le hace una observación al instructor.  
· Kamus, esta táctica no le esta llevando a ningún lugar, sabes que desde un inicio le ha afectado el cambio de clima, que pretendes - le reprocha de forma un tanto molesta, pues ve como ha comenzado a endurecer la prueba, solo que su reproche no tiene mayor consecuencia en el caballero de Acuario pues hace caso omiso, Ariadna por su parte sabe que no podrá soportar mucho tiempo, sus piernas y brazos comienzan a entumirse por el frío y se da cuenta de que sus movimientos son producto de la inercia al sentir el acercamiento del proyectil, ella trata de concentrase y pensar en la mejor forma de sobre llevar la situación pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir una presencia con características similares a la de su maestro, ella trata de identificar al poseedor de tal presencia mientras continua con el ejercicio, no tarda mucho en encontrar al dueño de tal energía grande es su asombro al percibir una carga de hostilidad hacia ella proveniente del chico rubio a quien a identificado como su dueño, así como grande es el dolor que siente en su hombro derecho al recibir de lleno el impacto de un proyectil, los presentes solo ven la expulsión violenta de su cuerpo contra los muros de la arena, la aprendiz cae al suelo al igual que su mascara, Kamus por su parte no parece inmutarse ante esto, el simplemente sigue lanzando los proyectiles.  
· Kamus, detente, que no ves que esta lastimada - le reclama el griego, al ver que su compañero de armas lanza dos proyectiles mas al cuerpo que sigue en el suelo, mas no ve reacción alguna por parte de este, así que decide intervenir, pero es detenido por el.  
· No te metas - le advierte una voz gélida, el por su parte se detiene, pues sabe que su compañero le detendría si no obedeciera, así que solo observa como dichos proyectiles se dirigen inclementes hacia la niña que aun sigue en el suelo.  
Ariadna por su parte se duele del impacto, siente la proximidad de dos proyectiles mas, trata de incorporarse pero cae en cuenta de que su rostro ya no lleva la mascara, sabe que no puede incorporarse sin ella no, teniendo a mas de una docena de varones pendiente del entrenamiento incluyendo a su maestro, debe de tomar una decisión y rápida, o se levanta y esquiva los proyectiles, para después terminar con aquellos que le vieran sin la mascara lo cual por consecuencia sería el sinónimo de quedar sin maestro o bien tendría que comenzar a despedirse de este mundo, la desesperación que siente es muy grande sabe que el impacto esta cerca solo que sin proponérselo esa misma desesperación es la que le salva, pues apenas es consciente de la fuerza defensiva que surge de su interior y la cual repele sin problema alguno los proyectiles, los cuales se impactan a gran velocidad en el muro opuesto, siendo esquivados por un muy sorprendido Aioria y un satisfecho Kamus, mientras la atención de los presentes se concentra en del ese lado, Ariadna aprovecha para localizar su mascara la cual a sido llevada unos tres metros fuera de sus alcance gracias a cierta onda de repulsión, por lo que le es mas que imposible moverse así que solo espera, ante esta inesperada reacción el santo de Leo solo atina a comentar.  
· ¿Tu¿tu esperabas esto? - pregunta en tono sorprendido, el solo puede ver la cara de Kamus la cual presenta una ligera curvatura en sus labios, el griego voltea para fijar su vista en la pequeña la cual aun sigue sin levantarse, este se separa de su amigo y se encamina hacia ella para auxiliarla, pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Kamus en su hombro en señal de detención este se voltea para verle no muy contento pues piensa que tal vez quiera seguir con el entrenamiento teniendo en ese estado a su aprendiz.  
· Yo iré - le notifica mientras camina en dirección a Ariadna, pero es detenido por su compañero quien le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que voltee y mire a sus espaldas, Kamus obedece y ve a su discípulo Hyoga quien le observa de forma neutra, por lo que Aioria solo le dice.  
· Yo le ayudo, tu tienes que hablar con el - su receptor solo asiente mientras el se aleja, Kamus observa a Hyoga dirigiéndole su típica mirada de "¿Se te ofrece algo?", a lo que el chico solo se limita a decir:  
· Maestro Kamus - le dice de forma respetuosa.  
· Hyoga, a que debo tu visita - le pregunta, cruzándose de brazos, el cuestionado solo atina a dirigir su mirada a donde se encuentra el caballero de Leo alcanzándoles la mascara a la pequeña.  
Aioria se dirige hacia la pequeña la cual no se ha movido desde hace varios minutos, no puede sentir su presencia pero es consciente de que no ha muerto, recoge la mascara que se encuentra a no mas de 3 metros de distancia de su dueña, sigue su marcha, se agacha para alcanzarle tan preciada pieza, solo que la imagen que ve le causa cierta molestia hacia el caballero de Acuario, pues la niña esta postrada, intentando cubrirse el rostro con parte de su cabello y manos, el hombre le habla:  
· Toma pequeña - le dice mientras de pone al alcance dicha pieza en el suelo, la niña la toma y coloca sobre su rostro, de esta forma se incorpora mientras sostiene su hombro lastimado, ella observa al hombre que le auxilió, el cual le mira un tanto preocupado ante la acción de la niña.  
· ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta, mientras comienzan a caminar en dirección opuesta, ella se sorprende ante tal pero solo se limita a contestar.  
· Si, perfectamente - ante esta respuesta el hombre solo se limita a sonreír, mientras le comenta.  
· Kamus te adorara - ella no dice nada, solo camina no tardan mucho en llegar donde Kamus y Hyoga, estos al darse cuenta de su presencia (bueno solo la de Aioria), dejan de hablar, Kamus por su parte se sitúa a un lado de la pequeña la cual ha retirado su mano del hombro dañado, el por su parte se da cuenta de esto así que posa una de sus manos en el, mientras se dispone a presentarla ante su antiguo discípulo.  
· Bien Hyoga como ya te habrán notificado, se me ha encomendado entrenar a quien será mi sucesor y aquí esta ella es Ariadna próxima portador del ropaje dorado de acuario. - le dice de forma fría y en tono que no acepta replica, a lo que Hyoga solo asiente, mientras le lanza una mirada gélida a la niña, esta por su parte solo le encara mas no dice nada, Kamus nota la actitud del chico así que decide tener cierta conversación con el - veo que son mas de las 3 sube al templo yo te alcanzaré para comer.

· Si maestro - le contesta mientras se pone en marcha, Aioria observa la tensión que hay entre Hyoga y Kamus así que decide retirarse.  
· Eh, bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer Kamus nos vemos luego, Hyoga un placer volverte a ver - el también se retira de hecho se encamina en la misma dirección de Ariadna, este le alcanza y nota que al parecer la molestia de la pequeña persiste pues ella va sujetando el hombro dañado.  
· Si te molesta mucho puedo llevarte al recinto de las amazonas para que te lo atiendan - le dice, ella le ve por un momento para después contestar.  
· No es nada.  
· Bien si así lo quieres, sabes creo que no nos hemos presentado, Hola mi nombre es Aioria y son el caballero de Leo- le dice con una sonrisa.  
· Un placer señor Aioria.  
· No tienes por que ser tan formal , me haces sentir viejo - ella no dice nada solo le observa - no tienes nada de que preocuparte el principio siempre es difícil, pero si tienes alguna pregunta puedes decírmela, creo que llevamos el mismo camino así que haré lo posible por responder y así haremos menos aburrido el trayecto - le propone en un intento por entablar conversación con ella, ella lo medita y al cabo de unos segundos decide hablar.  
· Solo tengo una duda.  
· Si.  
· He, he escuchado ya de dos personas en un mismo día que me dicen algo que no comprendo. - el hombre le observa para animarle a continuar.  
· Si y que te han dicho.  
· Me han dicho ladrona y no entiendo el porque.

Bueno un capi más.

Review please, eso me animan

bye.


	7. Llegadas y cambios

Saint seiya no me pertenece tampoco Clover si así fuera yo sería muy feliz pero no es así, estos pertenecen a el señor Kurumada y a el grupo Clamp respectivamente.

SherJo : Si se ha salvado así que tu tranquila ya vere que hago para tus deseos se vuelvan realidad y ya ves que si se pusieron medio hostiles kiki, por ser amigo de hyoga y este pues por que se suponia que sería el sucesor de Kamus, pero ya veras lo que pasa, gracias por los animos.

layla kyoyama : Ups, creo que me andare con cuidado o si no terminare en el inframundo, jejejje, si no la golpee mucho, y pues igual y hago algo para que se lleve bien con los demás, así que no te preocupes, gracias por tu Review.

Eltioqueseahogoenlalavadora : Gracias, y no hay problema lo importante es que sigas con la historia, mas vale tarde que nunca no, y si yo tambien pienso que Kamus es un pan, pero si que lo sabe ocultar, jejeje, y pues trato de hacer esta historia lo mas coherente que puedo, gracias por los ánimos.

Y sin mas a leer :

- Pero maestro yo pense que...

- Sé lo que pensaste, pero debes de entender que ha sido decisión tanto del patriarca como de la misma Athena.

- Por que no se me notifico – pregunta el rubio conteniendo lo mejor que puede su rabia.

- No se creyó oportuno – le contesta Kamus de forma indiferente.

- Cuando, planeaban decirme esto – el chico le ve de forma mas que molesta, Kamus por su parte solo le mira de reojo para responderle mientras le encara.

- No sé té tenia que notificar de nada, lo que tu suponías incluyendo lo que media orden suponía como un hecho era solo eso una suposición nada había sido dicho oficialmente – el rubio solo le mira con cierta incredulidad mezclada con asombro – sé que te ha adquirido un poder incluso superior al mío, tu un caballero de bronce has superado a tu maestro un caballero dorado – le dice recalcando cada una de las palabras – no entiendo el porque de tu enojo – le dice mientras da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección de las doce casas, para por ultimo decirle – espero entiendas eso y sino me habrás dado una razón muy poderosa para pensar en que ella es la indicada para ser mi sucesora. – El hombre se aleja dejando a un muy frustrado Hyoga.

Mientras Aioria y Ariadna avanzan en su trayecto, el primero medita la posible respuesta a otorgar a la pequeña, ya han pasado por los tres primeros templos y aun no ha podido encontrar la forma indicada para responder a tal cuestionamiento, han entrado ya a la casa de Cáncer, Ariadna por su parte solo contempla los muros fríos y grises de esta no siente ninguna presencia ajena así que solo observa y camina teniendo la ligera esperanza de que su cuestionamiento tenga alguna respuesta por parte de su acompañante solo que su espera es en vano, ya han salido de la cuarta casa ahora están próximos al templo de Leo, Aioria se da cuenta de ello por lo que decide parar antes de entrar a este, se sitúa frente a la niña, para inclinarse y quedar a su Altura y decirle.

- Como te dije hace unos momentos, el principio siempre es difícil y cuando se presentan situaciones tan inesperadas como la tuya, es común que haya reacciones de ese tipo – le comenta de forma calmada la niña no dice nada pues no comprende del todo lo que ha tratado de decir el hombre – bien aunque creo que lo mejor será que hables con tu maestro la respecto – le dice mientras se levanta y le encamina hasta la salida del templo.

Ella sabe que no obtendrá respuesta, así que solo agradece y sigue su camino, para adentrarse a templo de Virgo, el cual por alguna razón que ella no se explica le atrae, al adentrarse no siente presencia alguna, situación que le inquieta pues recuerda perfectamente su encuentro por la mañana.

Beging Flash Back

Ariadna se encuentra dentro del templo de virgo por alguna situación su atención es captada por dos enormes puertas, ella se acerca con curiosidad a ellas y pone una palma sobre estas, en ese instante aparece detrás de ella el caballero de virgo quien le habla de forma calmada y queda.

- ¿Te gusta lo que esta ahí dentro? – Le pregunta el caballero, la niña no voltea y solo responde.

- Sí.

- Dime que hay ahí.

- Un jardín. – Contesta algo confundida pues no, ha sido capaz de advertir la presencia de aquel que le ha cuestionado, ella se voltea para toparse con la imagen de un chico de no más de 20 años, alto, piel clara, cabello rubio, lacio, largo un poco mas abajo de la cintura, ella deduce que debe tratarse de un caballero por la investidura que porta y algo curioso en su frente puede notar un peculiar lunar rojo así como el pequeño detalle de sus ojos pues estos están cerrados.

- Y ¿sabes que hay en ese jardín? - le cuestiona un nada sorprendido Shaka.

Ella solo encoge los hombros para responder.

- No, solo puedo decir, que los que habitan ahí están felices.

- ¿Felices?.

- Eso dicen, ellos dicen estar felices por que su dueño ha regresado.

- Si, y ¿que más dicen.?

- Que la prueba final para Anaís, esta cerca y que pronto deberá partir.

- Sin duda que esta cerca – le responde calmado y con una mueca que bien se podría tomar como señal de satisfacción.

- Debo de irme – dice la niña mientras retoma su camino.

- Posees un gran poder. – comenta con voz apenas perceptible, ella lo escucha y responde:

- Eso es lo que todos dicen.

- Ellos lo dicen pero yo lo siento.

Ending Flash Back

Ella se detiene de nuevo frente a aquellas puertas, posa una de sus manos en ellas, después de unos segundos sonríe, mientras se aleja, llevando en su mente lo que el jardín le ha dicho, para hacerse un comentario a sí misma – se ha ido de nuevo, para regresar con su alumna – ella sigue su trayecto mientras una sonrisa se dibuja detrás de su mascara – tal vez le conozca.

Han pasado cinco días mas desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, días en los cuales ha comenzado a identificar a los guardianes de las demás casas y aunque algunos aun le seguían teniendo ciertas reservas otros le trataban con cierta familiaridad, esa mañana tiene la impresión de que su maestro esta de un muy peculiar mal humor, esto a raíz de la visita del caballero de Leo la noche anterior por lo que decide terminar con el desayuno lo mas pronto posible para bajar y comenzar el entrenamiento matutino, ya se encuentra en el lugar indicado, ahí puede ver la figura de su maestro quien espera recargado en un muro con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en un punto no definido del extremo opuesto.

- Este día será el último que estemos aquí, mañana partiremos al lugar donde se entrenan a los caballeros de hielo – este espera alguna clase de respuesta sin obtener nada el continua – por lo que hoy solo entrenaremos hasta medio día, además si las noticias son ciertas hoy habrá un enfrentamiento por el derecho a la armadura de Plata de Pavo y tal vez vayamos después de todo te servirá como antecedente para cuando tengas que pelear por el derecho al ropaje que se te ha asignado – Ariadna entiende no entiende del todo lo que le ha dicho Kamus y solo asiente.

- Bien comenzaremos con el calentamiento 30 vueltas y desde ahora solo cuentas con 29 minutos

La niña solo asiente para comenzar lo más rápido que él permiten sus pies el "calentamiento"

- ¿Que el parlamento hizo que? – Pregunta un muy sorprendido Feil a un aparentemente calmado Gingetsu.

- Lo que oíste – le contesta de forma calmada mientras se sienta en el sofá de su sala.

- Pero¿porque lo permitiste.?

- Feil recuerda que aun sigo en la milicia, quieras o no debo acatar ordenes – le responde el cuestionado.

- Ordenes, estas diciendo ¿que fue una orden.?

- Sí.

- Pero que objeto, tiene el llevarse a Lan en ese estado, no se supone que ellos no pueden evitar lo que le esta pasando. – comenta Feil a un Gingetsu un tanto incomodo, este se da cuenta que su comentario no fue de lo más sutil, por lo que se apresura a enmendar lo ocasionado -–bueno tu sabes, ellos dijeron que no podían ayudar a revertir el daño que Lan ha estado sufriendo desde que salió del instituto y ...

- No tienes por que disculparte, yo entiendo que esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano – le dice mientras se para situarse frente a una ventana – además creo que esto es lo mejor yo, yo tal vez no soportaría él verle partir.

- Te entiendo – le reconforta.

Mientras tanto dentro de una habitación de laboratorio propiedad del Parlamento, se ve a un chico que aparenta 15 0 19 años, el cual esta parado al lado de una cápsula de criogenesis, dentro de esta se ve a un chico mayor, el cual aparenta unos 25 años, este es alto, de cabello corto negro, piel blanca, el chico que le observa posa su mano derecha en una de las mejillas del otro chico, este al contacto abre sus ojos, estos se notan cansados pues a pesar de tener unos hermosos ojos grises se ven nublados, al ver a que le ha despertado un brillo de sorpresa pasan por ellos, intenta hablar pero su acompañante le pone un dedo en sus labios para impedirlo.

- Te dije que volvería, en especial si amabas a alguien mas que a mí – le dice mientras pasa una de sus manos por el cabello de Lan. – El pronto se olvidara de ti y cuando encuentre al cuatro hojas podremos ser libres y ya no nos preocuparemos por nada ni los magos podrán hacernos frente, volveremos a estar juntos querido hermano. – A retira sus manos para activar el sistema de la cápsula.

- No lo hagas A – le dice su hermano con una voz cansada a lo que A solo contesta mientras activa el funcionamiento de dicho artefacto.

- Descansa C que cuando despiertes no tendrás tiempo de ello – Lan solo le mira por unos segundos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Santuario.

Han pasado 20 minutos mas de los estipulados por Kamus para l termino de la primera parte del entrenamiento y aun podemos ver la figura de nuestra pequeña Ariadna dando las tan codiciadas vueltas, siendo observada por un nada contento Kamus desde lo alto de las gradas, ella siente claramente su descontento e intenta apresurar mas el ritmo, en ello esta toda su concentración hasta que siente la presencia del guardián de la octava casa acercándose a su maestro, por uno segundo se distrae para posar su vista en él, ella le recuerda bien pues en días anteriores ha sido el único que ha ido por lo menos 3 veces a comer al templo de acuario y que en mas de una ocasión le ha escuchado hablar de una "novia favorita" con su maestro, solo que al salir De su pequeña retrospectiva siente como el estado de animo de su mentor comienza a empeorar, por lo que decide terminar lo mas pronto posible con el ejercicio; después de por lo menos 20 minutos más ha concluido las 30 vueltas.

- Has tardado mas de lo que esperaba – le dice un nada contento Kamus acompañado de un Milo sonriente este acerca a una muy fatigada Ariadna para posar una sé su manos en su cabeza y comentar.

- Oh vamos Kamus, debes admitir que para ser alguien que jamas a sido entrenada, no esta tan mal – ante esta acción lo único que gana es una mirada que si estas pudieran matar el caballero del escorpión hubiera muerto por lo menos cien veces. – Si ya entendí no tienes por que lanzar amenazas silenciosas me retiro – dice mientras revuelve el cabello de Ariadna y se retira dejando a un muy mal humorado Kamus y a una sorprendida Ariadna, pues aun ella no logra explicarse él porque este le trata con tanta familiaridad, no puede seguir con sus pensamientos pues estos son interrumpidos por la voz de su maestro.

- Te volviste a distraer – le dice de forma totalmente gélida, mientras le mira muy seriamente, ella solo permanece callada. – Que fue lo que hemos estado hablando – le pregunta.

(Hablando, que yo recuerde él es el único que habla yo solo escucho)

- Estoy esperando.

- Concentración en las actividades que me impone – contesta de forma neutra.

- Bien y si recuerdas lo anterior también debes recordar que cualquier distracción te puede costar muy caro – ella observa y escucha con toda su atención, solo que ha sentido una presencia, una energía suave y tranquila, sé esta acercando sabe que si voltea en ese instante su maestro se dará cuenta y bien podría ganarse un castigo, no lo piensa mucho pues casi inconscientemente voltea para poder observar al dueño de esa presencia, grande es su sorpresa al ver al caballero de Virgo y mas aun al verle acompañado de una chica un poco mas baja que el la cual tenia el cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros y una trenza blanca nívea que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura, estaba ataviada con un vestido negro portando una mascara con pequeñas incrustaciones verdes, ella intuye de quien Se trata y por alguna razón que aun desconoce siente un gran respeto por el caballero de virgo por lo que en una inclinación de cabeza les da el saludo de bien venida a ambos, al igual que ella los aludidos asienten el saludo – me estas escuchando o crees que es más interesante examinarle o ver a Shaka en túnica – le saca de sus cavilaciones.

- Le escucho maestro, pues me es imposible distraerme por la energía del caballero de virgo.

- Lo dudo.

- Este seguro de ello, pues créame no soy capaz de detectar presencia alguna proveniente de él.

Reviews Please


	8. Siberia

Saint Seiya no me pertenece al igual que Clover de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, pertenecen al señor Kurumada y al grupo Clamp respectivamente.

Sherjo : Hola , me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado el encuentro de A y Lan, la verdad es que tengo planes para el buen Lan los cuales descubrirás después y sí, Shaka tiene una alumna de hecho ella esta basada en una muy buena amiga que tengo, en fin gracias por tu apoyo.

layla kyoyama : Bueno se que bajo advertencia no hay engaño, así que por ahora no me arriesgare en maltratar mucho a Ariadna, y por así decirlo no se lleva del todo mal con Milo y Aioria y con respecto a ciertas muestras hostiles por parte de cierto caballero del cisne y pequeño lemuriano, no te preocupes ya haremos algo con ello, muchas gracias por tu review.

Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou : Gracias por leer el fic, la verdad es que solo lo dije en plan de broma, pero aun así gracias y con respecto a romance no se igual y hay algo por ahí, bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

Sin mas preámbulos a leer

Siberia.

En un paisaje blanco luminoso podemos distinguir la imponente figura del caballero de Acuario Kamus, sus cabellos son mecidos por la s constantes ráfagas de viento que existen en ese lugar, frente a el se encuentra su aprendiz Ariadna la cual hace un verdadero esfuerzo por soportar aquel frío infernal.

- Bien aquí es donde comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento físico y técnico – ella solo asiente – debes entender una cosa iniciado el entrenamiento no hay vuelta atrás pues este se termina o abandona a causa de muerte – este le observa sabe que el cambio esta jugando en su contra pero ella no lo demuestra esa actitud es lo que le mueve para entrenarle y en especial para hacer de ella una digna portadora de la investidura de Acuario así tenga que ir en contra de su muy querido alumno Hyoga.

Han pasado ya dos meses en los cuales, Kamus ha podido apreciar un gran avance en su discípula avance que ni el mismo hubiera imaginado, sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto además que en la primera semana había llegado a pensar muy seriamente en las palabras que su amigo Milo le había dicho antes de partir:

Beging Flash Back

En lo alto de un desfiladero se pueden observar dos figuras las cuales parecen mantener una charla mientras la puesta de sol se hace presente.

- ¿Estas seguro de partir tan pronto? – pregunta Milo a su amigo Kamus

- Es necesario, además su entrenamiento en Siberia debe comenzar lo mas pronto posible. – Le responde un pensativo Kamus.

- ¿No crees que té estas precipitando? – Kamus solo le mira como pidiéndole una explicación – no lleva ni una semana y hay que ser realistas su condición física no es la mejor y si aquí la dejas molida en una sesión y mira que estoy hablando de un entrenamiento en un clima amigable dudo mucho que eso cambie estando en un lugar como Siberia – Kamus solo le mira de forma inexpresiva para contestar.

- No, me digas que estas preocupado por ella – Milo le mira de forma divertida.

- No crees que estoy en mi derecho después de todo ella es mi novia favorita – le responde divertido.

- Pues si no resultan las cosas como tengo previsto, lo sentiré mucho ella y por ti pues tal vez te quedes sin "novia favorita".

Ending Flash Back.

El solo piensa que si su amigo viera los avances de su discípula bien podría dejarle con la boca abierta, este muestra una ligera sonrisa, al ver que Ariadna ha terminado con los ejercicios de calentamiento y tal parece se ha acoplado muy bien a las temperaturas bajas, tanto su cuerpo como su cosmos; en esta ocasión ha terminado dos minutos antes de lo esperado y no es para menos ya que anteriormente en mas de una ocasión gracias a las características de su cosmos bien le pudo costar la vida incluso el mismo se plateo la idea de regresar al santuario en especial cuando al culminar una de sus ordenes esta había estado expuesta al frío por mas tiempo de lo acostumbrado eso sin tomar en cuenta el pequeño accidente el cual le provoco una crisis de hipotermia. Ahora el se acerca a ella. Al parecer ha llegado el momento de comenzar a instruirle en las técnicas de los caballeros de Hielo.

En lo que parece una sala de espera de la milicia se pueden ver a dos figuras hablando de forma confidencial una de esas figuras pertenece a un hombre de no más de 30 años mientras que la otra es la de una mujer anciana.

- Estas segura abuela.

- Completamente, en un principio solo pense que lo hacia por orgullo pero ahora, ahora ha dicho su verdadero motivo y no sé en que termine todos esto – contesta una anciana vestida de militar.

- Pero aun podemos seguir con el plan ¿verdad? – Pregunta un tanto inseguro Feil, la anciana le mira para después contestar.

- El plan se llevara acabo tal y como se ha previsto hasta ahora – la anciana se detiene para entablar contacto visual con el ex militar – sabes que la victoria no esta asegurada y que todo dependerá de la rapidez con que la encuentres.

- Estoy seguro de que le encontraré.

- De eso no hay duda Faye y tampoco dudo que lleves acabo el plan solo que si por algún motivo no se pudiera llevar acabo debes ser consiente del por que no podrás regresar.

- Te escucho.

Dentro del laboratorio en el edificio del parlamento se encuentra A realizando cálculos cuánticos unidos con algunos de relatividad, al parecer algo ha descubierto pues su semblante serio ha cambiado por uno de total satisfacción.

- Bien al parecer he terminado con la primera parte del plan, ahora comenzaré con la ultima fase – dice mientras toma a un doll en forma de ave - tu te encargaras de vigilarle – dice mientras activa el mecanismo del doll y lo conduce a lo que parece un aro, dentro d su circunferencia se puede apreciar lo que bien pude ser una corriente de plasma, el doll vuela a través de este y tal parece ha sido tragado por tal energía, A mira con satisfacción la escena - tu me indicaras el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad del cuatro hojas – dice mientras comienza con los planos de un mecanismo circular.

- Daiyamondo Dasuto – se escucha salir de los labios de Ariadna, una ráfaga de viento frío y cristales de hielo sale de sus puños, Kamus le observa y pese a que tan solo han pasado tres semanas desde que ha iniciado con la enseñanza de las técnicas (por ahora el ataque básico) hay algo que no termina de entender, es verdad que ha logrado controlar la técnica básica solo que había una variación en ella la cual no le gustaba en absoluto, Ariadna ve el objetivo al cual ha lanzado el ataque, lo que ve solo hace que el sentimiento de frustración se apodere de ella, Kamus por su parte de igual forma ve el objetivo el cual al contacto con dicha ráfaga no se ha congelado sino todo lo contrario la capa de hielo que le cubría Ahora se ha reducido a nada, Kamus solo tiene en mente una posible solución la cual ha decidido poner en practica. Por lo visto aun te resistes a mostrar tu poder bien si así lo quieres así se hará - le dice mientras se sitúa frente a ella, Ariadna sabe que esta acción solo significa una cosa – deseaba hacerte las cosas más simples, pero veo que no es posible hacerte entender que para que tengas pleno control de tus habilidades tienes que exteriorisarlas, así que yo seré tu objetivo al igual que aquel haya tendrás que atacarme solo que habrá una pequeña variación yo me defenderé, por lo que te recomiendo te esfuerces lo mejor posible – Ariadna siente un nudo en su garganta, pues aun recuerda la ultima vez que se enfrento a el y sinceramente no le apetecía quedar inconsciente por dos días de nuevo – lista, ahora ¡Daiyamondo Dasuto! 

- ¡Daiyamondo Dasuto!.- También ataca Ariadna, en el choque de ambos ataques se puede apreciar la intensidad del encuentro solo que en un principio no se puede decir que ambos ataques posean la misma energía de invocación pues aunque el proveniente del caballero de acuario cumple con ser de naturaleza fría el de Ariadna no lo es del todo pues en un primer contacto se puede apreciar una naturaleza de fuego mezclada con hielo, Kamus se da cuenta de ello y decide aumentar la intensidad del ataque, Ariadna por su parte siente este cambio sabe que el no se detendrá así que concentra su fuerza en hacerle frente, Kamus siente esa energía de naturaleza ardiente va adquiriendo un temple frío, sabe que debe seguir debe de hacerle comprender el que para seguir adelante tiene que adquirir ese temple, no pasa mucho tiempo En el que ella logra el objetivo de su maestro, este por su parte interrumpe el ataque para acercase a ella y seguir con este, por un momento ella se sorprende pero haciendo uso de sus habilidades esquiva el golpe lanzado, mientras que en un movimiento rápido ella lanza un golpe en el abdomen, este al sentirse agredido de tal forma no se detiene a pensarlo dos veces y le lanza una corriente de viento frío y cristales de hielo, ella responde al ataque pero la fuerza es tal que no es capaz de retenerle mas que por algunos segundos para terminar a por lo menos 10 metros de distancia y con un dolor general de cuerpo, Kamus ve lo que ha hecho de forma inconsciente, sabe que no pudo evitar el ataque ya que por mas entrenamiento que Fuera el instinto pudo mas que la razón, el solo observa como ella se incorpora, sabe que esta lastimada por lo que decide que seguirán después de la comida.

En una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada podemos ver en su interior a una Ariadna revisando las heridas producidas por el ataque de su maestro, este por su parte se encuentra preparando la comida de ese día, mientras de vez en cuando lanza una que otra mirada hacia su alumna.

- La comida esta lista tienes 20 minutos para terminar – le dice mientras deja una charola en la mesa, ella solo asiente y toma la charola para dirigirse a su habitación.

Kamus a quedado solo, de entre sus ropas saca lo que parecen ser cristales de hielo, el los toma entre sus manos, su mirada esta clavada en ellos pues no parecen ser simples cristales de hielo, pues si estos así fueran su cosmos hubiera sido capaz de detenerles o bien de derretirles, pero no estos habían traspasado sus defensas y habían sido los culpables de que hubiera olvidado que estaba entrenado a su discípula y no en un combate real, toma uno de los cristales de su mando y trata de derretirle pero no lo logra, este examina el cristal con mas detenimiento y es en ese momento es en el que se da cuenta de lo que realmente tiene en sus manos.

- Pero como es posible, aun no hemos llegado a ese punto – dice para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto Ariadna se encuentra dentro de la habitación, contempla el contenido de la charola.

- No entiendo ya llevamos casi tres meses y sigue enviándome a comer fuera de su presencia, es que soy tan insoportable – se dice mientras termina con su comida, ya fuera de la habitación se encuentra con la imagen de un Kamus sumamente pensativo, este se da cuenta de la presencia de su alumna al sentir su mirada, este enfoca su vista en ella y le indica que se siente frente a el, ella obedece y espera a que su maestro le hable, este le mira fijamente para comenzar a hablar:

- Dime como es que lograste hacer esto – dice mientras pone sobre la mesa unos cristales de hielo, ella los ve y contesta.

- Yo solo concentre un poco mas de energía en el ataque.

- Sabes que diferencia estos cristales de los que yo te lance. – pregunta

- No.

- De que sin saberlo o bien sin proponértelo has pasado al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento – Ariadna no entiende a lo que se refiere - la siguiente técnica que aprenderás será el Furizigu Kofuin cualquiera diría que es muy pronto para enseñártela pero esto prueba que no es así – este se levanta de su asiento y le indica que le siga afuera de la cabaña, ya fuera este levanta su brazo izquierdo y forma un bloque del mismo tamaño de Ariadna esta por su parte ve aquello que ha formado.

- Dime que es lo que ves – le cuestiona.

- Un bloque de hielo, maestro – contesta

- Este no es solo un bloque de hielo, es una prisión o bien un ataúd según se vea y según se utilice – ella solo le mira – este bloque tiene la propiedad de ser irrompible solo hay dos formas de destruirle una de ellas es que varios de los caballeros dorados unieran fuerzas para tal propósito o bien utilizar alguna de las armas que posee el ropaje de Libra.

- Disculpe maestro pero esto que tiene que ver con lo que dice he hecho no entiendo – le pregunta de forma insegura.

- Simple, aunque tu no te lo propusiste hiciste esto – le dice mientras señala el bloque que tiene frente a él. – Después de todo creo que te he sobrestimado desde mañana comenzaremos con la segunda fase del entrenamiento y espero comprendas que será por lo menos cinco veces mas duro que hasta entonces, después de todo debemos trabajar en tu velocidad de ataque y reacción así también en las técnicas aprendidas – Ariadna puede notar cierta exaltación en las palabras de su mentor solo que no es una gran partidaria de ellas ya que eso significa mas trabajo y posiblemente mas lesiones, Kamus imagina lo que pasa por la mente de su alumna por lo que decide ser un tanto indulgente con ella.

- Bien como mañana comenzaremos una nueva etapa te daré el resto del día libre puedes hacer lo que quieras – le comunica mientras deposita en sus manos los cristales que ella había formado anteriormente, ella los ve he impulsada por comprobar las palabras de su mentor intenta destruirles, grande es su sorpresa al ver como a la concentración de su energía estos se convierten en polvo, ella se pregunta si lo mismo pasará con el bloque que su maestro ha hecho, se acerca a el, posa una se sus manos en él y concentra parte de su energía para poder hacer lo mismo que hizo con los cristales, pero no pasa nada concentra mas su energía y esta apunto de darse por vencida cuando esta apunto de retirar la mano de este cuando siente que algo se ha movido detrás De ella, esta voltea y lo único que puede ver es un ave alejándose, esta vuelve su mirada al bloque de hielo y lo que ve no sabe si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo, por lo que decide ignorar lo que provoco y regresar a la cabaña, y eso hace dejando a tras al bloque aparentemente indestructible con una finas grietas en el lugar donde Ariadna anteriormente la había tocado.

Review please eso me animan y mucho, bye.


	9. Indiferencia?

Saint Seiya no me pretenece tampoco Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y el grupo Clamp.

layla kyoyama : Sorry por la demora y aqui esta la actualización, muchas gracias por ti review :P.

Sin mas preambulos a leer

- Levántate – se escucha decir del caballero de acuario al dirigirse a su alumna, la cual se encuentra literalmente en el suelo, sin duda lo que había predicho se había vuelto verdad, no solo el entrenamiento se había tornado 5 veces más difícil de lo que ya era sino que tal parecía el mismo clima también se había puesto el mismo propósito que su maestro: hacerle mas fuerte.

- Levántate o es que deseas terminar dentro de un lindo ataúd de hielo – le dice un muy frustrado Kamus, han pasado tres meses desde que han empezado con esta segunda fase de entrenamiento, si es verdad que ya maneja casi a la perfección el Daiyamondo Dasutov y ha mejorado en gran medida los reflejos ahora su velocidad es mayor, solo que no se explica él porque sé rehusa ha aprender el Furizigu Kofuin no lo entiende, tiene la seguridad de que si ella se lo hubiera propuesto ya habría acabado con la segunda fase desde hace mucho tiempo. Ariadna se ha puesto de pie, este sale de su meditación para observarle, ella solo dirige su atención hacia el extremo opuesto de su mentor.

- En guardia – le ordena, ella le obedece, a los pocos segundos ambos personajes se encuentran enfrascados en un combate.

- Muy bien A ¿cual es el motivo de esta reunión tan urgente?.

- Siempre tan directo Sabio Shuu.

- Que es lo que deseas compartir con el parlamento A – pregunta un anciano vestido con el uniforme de la milicia, que a su vez también porta los emblemas de mago supremo.

- Necesito las muestras de tejido del cuatro hojas.

- Imposible ese material es altamente clasificado.

- Lo necesito para la fase final del proyecto.- dice de forma seria.

- Dijiste que tardarías 4 años y medio, y si mis cálculos son acertados llevas un poco menos que el 70 del plazo – le interroga de forma neutra.

- Bien si deseas que se posponga mas tiempo adelante, yo solo te ofrezco resultados – le contesta de forma despreocupada, mientas hace un ademan de retirada.

- Espera, el material se te dará, y podrás manejarle de acuerdo a lo señalado, pero lo harás bajo la supervisión del coronel Kou. – A le mira de forma satisfecha, hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha, mientras el anciano dice para sí mismo – espero no arrepentirme de esto.

En un cuarto a media luz se puede observar la figura del tres hojas A, la cual observa una cápsula de criogenesis, este pasa una mano por el frío cristal.

- No te preocupes querido hermano en unas horas estarás de nuevo conmigo y ellos se arrepentirán de todo lo que nos hicieron.

Mientras tanto dentro de lo que parece ser un apartamento común y corriente se encuentra Feil, hablando con la anciana Kou.

- El sabio Shuu me ha comunicado que al parecer se ha llegado a la fase final del proyecto.

- Como, pero se suponía que... – trata de hablar Feil pero es interrumpido por su acompañante.

- Sé lo que se suponía, y espero sepas que es lo que se tiene que hacer ahora no es así – pregunta la anciana.

- Sí. – Contesta el hombre mientras comienza a sacar de una gaveta lo que parecen ser varios modem's.

- Debes de encontrarle y ponerla a salvo y sobre aviso – le dice mientras se dirigen a lo que parece ser un sótano, solo que a diferencia de los sótanos comunes este esta equipado con lo que parece un bus de transportación, Feil toma su posición dentro del destino mientras que la anciana comienza a digitalizar los cálculos de tiempo, espacio, lugar, hora para su transportación.

- Abuela, crees que esto soporte – le pregunta un tanto dudoso.

- Sabes que aún no esta terminado solo puedo garantizarte el que te llevara lo mas cerca posible de ella, algo me dice que A no tiene por objetivo el hacer un trabajo limpio – le dice mientras termina de digitalizar los datos.

- Recuerda abuela tienes que salir de este sitio lo mas pronto posible, estoy casi seguro de que estará infestado de magos en menos de 5 minutos a mi partida.

- ¿Con quien crees que hablas, Acaso piensas que soy una principiante en esto.

- No creo que eres la mejor hechicera que él ejercito de color pueda tener – en ese instante se acciona el mecanismo de transportación y tras un destello de energía plástica el hombre es absorbido dejando sola a la anciana, esta convoca una bomba la cual tira para posteriormente salir del lugar.

- Estúpida anciana piensas que enviando a tu protegido podrás arruinar mis planes – se dice así mismo A mientras deposita en una caja un pequeño mecanismo circular – bien te daré la oportunidad de que le encuentres y te demostrare que nadie se burla de A.

Siberia.

Han pasado dos días desde que Kamus tuvo una pequeña charla con su discípula(bueno si es que se le puede llamar charla cuando solo uno de los dos habla) es de mañana, Kamus se ha levantado muy temprano, al parecer es el día en el que tiene que ir al poblado más cercano ha hacer algunas compras de suministros y víveres.

Ariadna solo siente como la presencia de su maestro se aleja del lugar, sabe que esta molesto, incluso decepcionado pero es que le están difícil entender sus razones o pensándolo bien, tal vez sus razones no sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser tomadas en cuenta, solo atina a recordar esas duras palabras que su maestro le dijera.

Beging Flash Back

En medio del combate que se lleva acabo entre Kamus y Ariadna, este intenta hacer por todos los medios posibles de que ella utilice de forma satisfactoria el Furizigu Kofuin por lo que cada vez se va acercando a ella de una forma más agresiva, esta situación no dura mucho tiempo pues Ariadna es consiente de que debe de atacar con algo mas duro que el Daiyamondo Dasutov y es ahí cuando ocurre todo en una micro fracción de segundo Kamus derriba en un violento golpe a su discípula este llevado mas por la frustración que por la razón le lanza el Furizigu Kofuin, ella responde al ataque con la misma técnica, el choque ambos poderes solo terminan en una explosión, Kamus sabe que el tomar decisiones de forma visceral no es lo mejor, solo que si estas son necesarias Para hacer de su discípula la mejor las tomara y eso es lo que ha hecho, el solo mira como ella se incorpora de forma lastimera.

- Sabes, me gustaría mucho el que me dijera él por que té niegas a avanzar - le pregunta el hombre – a que le temes. Ariadna no contesta solo agacha la cabeza, Kamus deduce su respuesta y continua – si tu temor es el lastimar a tu maestro ya deberías saber a estas alturas del entrenamiento que al menos esa razón me es mas que indiferente, pues a mí me da igual si eres tú o Hyoga quien sea mi sucesor siempre y cuando este sea digno de portar la investidura de Acuario – este siente una pequeña variación en el cosmo de ella(dentro de los parámetros que puede percibir) – y como te lo dije anteriormente el entrenamiento se termina o se muere en el, por lo que solo te diré esto una sola vez continuaremos con esto cuando seas capaz de comprender lo que te diré "la indiferencia es lo único que te salvara de este entrenamiento si es que deseas salir viva" – dicho esto el hombre se aleja dejando una muy confundida y ¿dolida? Ariadna.

Ending Flash Back

- Indiferencia – se repite y por algún motivo que no identifica un dolor agudo comienza a molestarle en el pecho, no logra entender – raro no recuerdo haberme lastimado – dice mientras posa una de sus manos en él.

Abarrotes.

- ¿Cazadores? – Pregunta un Kamus algo contrariado, al dependiente d abarrotes del pueblo.

Un hombre robusto de mirada dura le responde.

- Bueno eso es lo que dicen, aunque hay rumores de que son desertores, ya sabe nunca falta quienes abandonen el ejercito de forma deshonrosa, es por ello que la mayoría de los establecimientos están cerrados, según parece llego un comunicado de Moscú avisando que deberíamos tomar precauciones por si llegaban a pasar por estos rumbos - le informa el dependiente de Abarrotes – y no es por nada pero debería de tener cuidado – Kamus le ve de forma interrogante, a lo que el dependiente se apresura – se que vive en la cabaña que se sitúa a los lindes del bosque, es un lugar muy alejado y en esta situación un blanco fácil.Kamus solo sonríe para sus adentros, blanco fácil, si el supiera de lo que es capaz, mas bien pobre de los que osaran molestarle que Athena los agarre confesados si así lo hacían – bien gracias por sus recomendaciones – le dice mientras paga los víveres.

- Podría quedarse en una habitación – le dice pero esta ya ha salido.

Kamus al no encontrar mas que hacer o comprar en ese sitio decide regresar.

Ya es medio día y Kamus aun no regresa, Ariadna decide que lo mejor será terminar con su situación de ente, pues desde hace dos días su maestro pasa de ella como si no existiera, bueno aunque aun le prepara los alimentos, no es lo mismo por lo que decide salir a practicar un poco.

Al salir nota que algo no esta bien, se supone que nadie sin el permiso de su maestro puede entrar en los lindes del campo de entrenamiento, entonces ¿Por que hay tres presencias?.

Kamus se va aproximando a los lindes del campo de entrenamiento, por un momento detiene su avance, siente las presencias de tres personas al parecer normales dos de ellas se extinguen al instante en el que aparece una enorme columna de energía la cual cesa al momento de que se escucha una detonación.

20 minutos antes.

Saliendo de una cabaña en medio de la nada podemos ver a Ariadna ataviada con una capucha de piel para cubrirse un poco del viento helado con intensiones de entrenar un poco en lo que llega su mentor para darle a conocer su decisión, solo que al salir puede sentir tres presencias un tanto peculiares dentro del campo de entrenamiento, específicamente en los lindes del bosque por un momento supone que bien pueden ser animales, así que decide no hacer caso por lo que se dirige a los lindes del bosque para practicar un poco su velocidad y reflejos.

En los limites del bosque se encuentran tres sujetos los cuales portan el uniforme verde militar de la milicia Rusa los tres sujetos son altos y atléticos, están armados con armas de fuego propias del ejercito, pues de entre su atuendo se distinguen perfectamente las Mac-10 que llevan entre las manos, las tres figuras se detiene su avance al momento en el que su guía les hace una seña, sus acompañantes se detienen mientras que al mismo tiempo se esconden y ven la causa de su parada.

- Tal parece que tenemos compañía – dice quien parece el líder del grupo.

Ariadna ha llegado al lugar de su próxima practica, esta comienza a introducirse a paso lento entre la espesa población de álamos y pinos, durante su trayecto va volteando al percibir distintas presencias a su alrededor.

- Vamos son solo animales, ya te pareces a Death Mask - se dice mientras sigue su avance – aun recuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de decapitarme la primera vez que le vi – al parecer se ha estado acercando al lugar donde se encuentras estos sujetos – ella se detiene por un momento al verificar que ha llegado al punto inicial de lo que será una carrera de por lo menos 200 metros(así lo tiene planeado), en la cual tendrá que ir a su velocidad máxima(hasta ahora), esquivando los arboles y todo obstáculo que implique dicho terreno tan irregular, ella comienza a prepararse para dicho recorrido mientras que uno de los sujetos da la indicación de detenerle cuando se de la orden.

- Bien aquí voy – dice mientras comienza su carrera a una velocidad moderada para calentar mientras tanto va aumentándola, su atención esta dirigida a los obstáculos todo marcha bien incluso cree que bien podría aumentar la velocidad al percatarse de un pequeño trecho vertical y es ahí donde comienza a complicarse todo, ella no esta segura de lo que ha ocurrido, lo único que puede asegurar es el hecho de que ha recibido dos golpes sumamente violentos los cuales le han derribado.

Los hombre ven como se aproxima el individuo, esta muy cerca de su posición, y es cuando este va pasando el líder da la orden de ataque, sus acompañantes salen de su escondite, el primero le proporciona un violento golpe en abdomen utilizando la coleta de su mac-10, del sujeto, mientras que el otro le derriba con otro en pleno rostro siguiendo el ejemplo del otro, solo que algo a salido expulsado uno de ellos se da cuento de ello y va al encuentro de lo que haya sido mientras que el líder se acerca al cuerpo que esta en el suelo, este lo levanta mientras le sostiene retira la capucha que cubre su rostro, grande es su sorpresa al encontrarse con una niña.

- Es una niña. – Le dice su acompañante.- ¿Una niña¿Que clase de idiota mandaría a una niña a patrullar este lugar?.- solo que su acompañante no hace mucho caso, solo se limita a ver como la nariz y boca de la caída van dejando caer pequeñas gotas del liquido escarlata, esta por su parte abre los ojos para encontrarse en esa situación por un momento no sabe que hacer, siente la hostilidad del sujetos que la tiene levantada, la incredulidad del que le observa y la confusión del que esta a sus espaldas, el que le tiene sujeta ve la expresión de indecisión en sus ojos, este la impacta contra un tronco mientras pasa su mano libre por una de sus mejillas.

- Sabes tal vez la KGB se a apiadado de nosotros y por ello nos ha enviado a tan linda princesa para divertirnos – dice mientras se acerca y le dice de forma confidencial – sabes siempre me han gustado los trofeos de ojos verdes – es en ese instante en el que cae en cuenta de la falta de la mascara, el individuo solo sonríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa por parte de ella mientras sujeta fuertemente parte de su cabello, el cual arranca.

- Siempre guardo algo de mis conquistas.

Ariadna aun dentro de la impresión solo atina a sujetar uno de los brazos que le apresan para propinarle un golpe con su rodilla de forma rápida, este la suelta mientras que su acompañante se pone en alerta al ver la situación, el hombre le mira de forma divertida y con una sonrisa en su rostro solo que esta desaparece en el instante en el que ella le encara, los ojos que le miran son tan fríos y carentes de emoción que hacen retroceder a ambos sujetos de la misma forma que lo hace su voz.

- No puedo dejarles con vida, no después de esto.- su voz no expresa emoción alguna los hombres comienzan a sentir como les va rodeando un campo singularmente frío.

- Yo no te he hecho daño alguno – se atreve a hablar uno de los subordinados.

- Has visto el rostro de una amazona y será la causa de tu muerte – dice en el momento en el que levanta su brazo izquierdo convocando el Furizigu Kofuin, en ese instante una columna de energía se hace presente, no dura ni 3 segundos cuando esta cesa en el instante que siente un dolor agudo atravesando en su espalda media, ella se vuelve para encontrarse con el tercer atacante el cual le apunta con su arma, ella le arrebata dicho utensilio en un movimiento casi inexistente, este al verse sorprendido emprende su huida, ella no esta dispuesta a dejarlo ir, pero el dolor que siente es tan agudo que solo al darle alcance las fuerzas de sus piernas cesan dejándola caer mientras este viendo la oportunidad de terminar con ella, toma un madero y le asesta un golpe en el lado derecho de la cara derribándola, este intenta golpearle de nuevo, solo que se queda en eso intento pues una ráfaga de frío aire le ha congelado, este voltea en la dirección de procedencia, encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre alto de largos cabellos, mirada totalmente fría, el atacante ve que este personaje sostiene la mascara de la chica que yace en el suelo.

- Levántate Ariadna – le ordena el recien llegado.

- ¿Lavantarse, eso tengo que verlo – dice el sujeto.

La niña al escuchar y percibir la presencia de su maestro trata de hacer a un lado el dolor de su costado, cara y el pequeño detalle de su casi nula visión del ojo derecho, y lo logra en su tercer intento, ella se recarga de espaldas a su mentor sosteniendo se en el tronco de un árbol.

- Maestro no tengo mi mascara – le dice en voz apenas perceptible, este se acerca a ella.

- Estira tu brazo izquierdo – este le alcanza la pieza, y es ahí donde este se da cuenta del daño que ha sufrido su discípula mientras una sensación de vacío se va formando en su pecho pues ve su mano empapada de sangre, este fija su vista en la enorme mancha roja que esta a unos pasos de ella al igual que su rastro, por un momento esto paraliza al caballero de Acuario, solo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese desconcierto se convierte de una ira fría, clava su mirada en el sujeto que tiene prisionero, este lo ve con autosuficiencia, pero le dura poco al sentir como la temperatura del ambiente va descendiente de forma violenta al momento en el que este se acerca.

- Aléjate de mi, maldito demonio – le grita.

Kamus solo le ve de tal forma que sus ojos mas parecen dos dagas de hielo.

- En situaciones como estas generalmente corrijo a mis adversarios con respecto a la naturaleza de mi persona, solo que en esta ocasión te daré la razón, te has topado con el peor de los demonios de estas tierras y no solo eso te has atrevido a lastimar a mi protegida – dicho esto concentra su cosmos en el sujeto el cual termina totalmente congelado.

Kamus sale de su trance al escuchar el impacto de un cuerpo al caer, este se apresura al lado de su alumna para examinarle, lo que ve solo empeora esa sensación de vacío, el cabello de su pupilo ha adquirido una tonalidad carmín del lado derecho, mientras que su costado se encuentra totalmente cubierto de sangre la cual no para mientras su respiración es un tanto difícil.

- Maldición, no tengo opción - se dice mientras vía cosmo llama a al única persona que por ahora puede ayudarle – Mu te necesito.

Reviews eso me animan mucho ...


	10. Revelaciones

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, tampo Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy faeliz, estos pertenecesn al señor Kurumada y al grupo Clamp.

layla kyoyama : No te preocupes no planeo dejar colgado el fic, jejejejjeje, y espero sigas disfrutando el fic ., bueno sin mas a leer.

En el pasillo del hospital perteneciente a la fundación Graude, un hombre de largos cabellos y mirada fría se encuentra recargado afuera de una de las habitaciones de terapia intensiva, algo poco usual, este espera a que llegue la encargada que le dará acceso a la habitación, no tarda mucho su espera pues la enfermera encargada de dicha habitación hace su aparición.

-Disculpe la demora caballero - le dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa al aludido -¿es usted su tutor? - Le pregunta mientras revisa unos documentos de un pisa papel.

-Si soy su maestro - la chica lo mira de forma un tanto curiosa mientras abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Entiendo, bien espere un momento tengo que preparar a la paciente - le notifica mientras entra, después de por lo menos 1 minuto sale - ya puede entrar - le notifica dando paso al hombre, este entra a la habitación lo primero que ve es una cama al lado de una ventana, Kamus por su parte comienza a acercarse pero después de dos pasos se detiene la enfermera ve esta acción - no tiene de que preocuparse - le dice este le ve de forma dudosa - se de sus reglas puede verle, su rostro esta cubierto - le notifica mientas cierra la puerta tras de si, dejando solos a maestro y discípulo, el hombre se va acercando hacia la cama donde se encuentra ella, a cada paso el va distinguiendo de mejor forma el cuerpo cubierto con sabanas blancas que yace ahí, ahora se encuentra al lado de ella, este ve su rostro cubierto por un paño blanco el cual tiene pequeñas manchas rojas en la esquina derecha, este observa el movimiento rítmico de su respiración, al parecer esta sedada, se sienta a su lado mientras repasa una vez mas lo dicho anteriormente por la medico.

Beging Flash Back

En la sala de espera se encuentran Milo y Kamus.

-¿Cómo esta? - Pregunta el caballero del Escorpión.

-Aun vive si a eso te refieres.

-Pero como... - Milo es interrumpido por la aparición de una mujer.

-Señores alguno de ustedes es el tutor de la paciente Ariadna - le pregunta uno de los médicos del hospital.

- Yo soy su tutor - responde un tanto frío el caballero de acuario.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - le cuestiona un ansioso Milo.

-La mujer les mira alternadamente - Síganme - los aludidos obedecen, llegan a la oficina de la medico esta les indica que se sienten para proseguir - caballeros no les mentiré dándoles falsas esperanzas, desde el punto de vista clínico la pcieante no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida, la trayectoria del proyectil y el ángulo de entrada hace mas que imposible el pensar en una recuperación satisfactoria si se llegara a intervenir - la mujer ve a sus receptores los cuales se miran entre si, mientras esta nota una considerable baja en la temperatura de la habitación. - créanme me gustaría tanto como a ustedes el que esto no fuera verdad pero me temo que no puedo hacer mas para mejorar su situación - esta les mira de forma alternada para concluir - aunque siendo medico de la Fundación Graude he sido testigo de muchos milagros por parte de los hombres del santuario tal vez en esta ocasión ocurra alguno de ellos. - la medico se retira dejando solos a los dos compañeros de armas.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarle. - le dice Milo al momento en el que se para, para dirigirse a la salida - sea cual sea tu resolución cuentas con mi apoyo amigo - le notifica mientras sale de la oficina.

Ending Flash Back

-Bien, espero no equivocarme - se dice Kamus, mientras con sumo cuidado incorpora a su discípula, esta despierta al momento en el que es sostenida por su maestro, el se da cuenta de ello.

-Lo que voy a hacer tal vez te salve, pero también puede matarte. - le dice de forma queda, ella no dice nada - dime deseas que continúe - ella solo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su mentor.

-Confío en su juicio maestro - le responde con voz cansada.

-Bien solo relajate un poco y no pienses en nada, esto será rápido - el hombre comienza a concentrar su cosmos.

Recepción

- Un hospital, me esta diciendo que ¿este es un hospital? - pregunta un muy confundido Feil a la recepcionista del Edificio. - la mujer le ve con cara de fastidio para responderle por segunda ocasión.

- Si señor este es el hospital de la Fundación Graude.

- Bien y donde puedo obtener información - la mujer le mira de forma seria - bueno información sobre algún paciente o trabajador - la mujer le mira de forma sospechosa, Feil por su parte pone un semblante serio - aquí, aquí puede obtener información sobre los pacientes y para los trabajadores sería en trabajo social.

- Bien lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a mi hermana menor y según me dijeron aquí podría encontrarle.

- Y cual es el nombre de su hermana

-Suu.

- ¿Suu?

- Si

- Suu ¿qué? - el hombre le mira de forma interrogante. - supongo que tiene un apellido no es así.

- Si - Feil se encontraba en una situación nada agradable, por lo que se aventura a decir - Suu Kazuhiko - la mujer teclea el nombre en el ordenador - la siento no hay ningún ingreso o salida con ese nombre.

- Bien y donde puedo encontrar la oficina de servicio social.

Segunda planta a mano derecha a un lado del archivo.

- Gracias - el hombre se retira y vuelve a echar un vistazo al movimiento que lleva consigo - donde estas pequeña - al subir por las escaleras nota la alarma del movimiento al parecer Suu a utilizado su poder, el hombre ve lo que dice - 8vo piso - en ese momento para a una enfermera para preguntarle - disculpe me podría decir que hay en el 8vo piso - la enfermera le mira para responderle de forma rápida - terapia intensiva caballero - le dice mientras sigue con su apresurado andar.

De vuelta en la habitación podemos ver a un Kamus un tanto cansado, el cual ayuda a su alumna a recostarse de nuevo, cabe mencionar que existe una gran mancha roja en las sabanas de uno de sus costados.

- Llamaré a una de las enfermeras para que cambien las sabanas - le dice mientras se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

- Perdóneme - escucha - me volví a distraer y deje que mi enojo me dominara - Kamus solo escucha - lo siento.

- No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, yo no fui quien salió herido en todo caso con quien debes disculparte es contigo misma, y ahora solo espero que entiendas que un descuido te puede costar la vida, debes estar siempre alerta para no darle estos sustos a tu maestro.

- Lo prometo.

- Aunque esto no te salvara de un buen castigo. - le dice mientras sale.

Parlamento

- Bien como dije hace no más de 12 horas el proyecto estaba en su etapa final, ahora esta terminado.

- El coronel Kou me ha dicho que usted comenzó a trabajar con las muestras del 4 hojas antes de que ella llegara al laboratorio es eso cierto.

- A le mira de forma divertida - en efecto solo tenía que hacer una pequeña prueba de resistencia en ellos nada del otro mundo y no creí pertinente el retrasarla así como el quitarle su tiempo.

- El plan sigue siendo el mismo A.

- Me temo decir que no sabio Shuu, ya que en un principio se tenía contemplado el que el comandante Gingetsu fuera quien me acompañara he decidido que c lo haga.

- C no puede salir no en su estado. - dice la coronel Kou.

- De ese detalle me he encargado, bien señores solo pido luz verde para proseguir. - les notifica.

- Bien, supongo que solo necesitará los dos escuadrones de doll´s que ha pedido no es así o ¿me equivoco? - le cuestiona el mago Shuu.

- No todo sigue tal como se había acordado.

- Bien ¿Cuando piensas partir?.

- Al alba.

Hospital

En los pasillos del 8vo piso se puede ver a un hombre el cual trata de convencer a una enfermera de dejarle pasar solo que desiste por un momento al ver entrar a una chica de no mas de 17 años, alta, cabello violeta la cual lleva un pequeño paquete en manos es seguida por dos hombres uno de largo cabello rubio y al igual que el otro solo que su cabello de un verde obscuro y un poco mas moreno que el anterior, estos dos personajes se quedan afuera de la habitación, en ese momento el sujeto de cabello rubio dirige su atención(o eso es lo que intuye ya que mantiene los ojos cerrados) en su dirección, este sale de su trance al escuchar la alarma del movimiento, el cual mira, lo que solo hace Que caiga en un profundo estado de confusión.

- Esto no puede ser, es imposible - se dice mientras sigue viendo la pantalla del movimiento.

Dentro de la habitación se encuentra Saori la cual ha tomado asiento en un pequeño sillón al lado de la cama de la paciente, esta le observa por unos minutos, tal parece esta dormida, solo que ese pensamiento es desechado cuando ve como ella abre los ojos y dirige su mirada a su persona, esta le sonríe mientras le pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

- Supongo que bien - le dice mientras se sienta en la cama - usted sabe lo que soy ¿no es así? - le pregunta mientras su mirada sigue en el blanco muro, Saori por su parte no parece estar sorprendida, por un pequeño momento las dos permanecen en silencio, silencio que es roto por la revelación de la diosa.

- Si, lo se.

- ¿Como? - solo atina a preguntar, Saori por su parte toma el la pequeña caja que lleva consigo, la cual le entrega.

- Supongo que lo que esta dentro te responderá gran parte de tus preguntas - la niña toma la caja, la cual abre, de su interior saca lo que parece ser una pashina la cual cubre una especie de brazalete dorado el cual curiosamente es idéntico al que ella porta en su pierna izquierda.

- Esto, esto es mío¿como es que usted lo tiene? - le dice sin quitar la vista de los objetos.

- Tu me los entregaste tres días antes de tu llegada.

Laboratorio

- Dime anciana pensaste que me engañarías, pensaste que no me daría cuenta de ello.

- No, nunca he subestimado la inteligencia de mis adversarios así como la de mis aliados.

- Sabes pensaba en hacerte menos difícil todo esto pero veo que mi generosidad no se aplicará a ti. - la anciana solo sonríe para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

- Espera anciana - la mujer se detiene - con respecto a tu protegido espero te hagas a la idea de no volverlo a ver - la anciana decide seguir con su trayecto - el será el primero en caer.

- Eso lo dudo, pero aun así espero que tu caída no sea muy dolosa A.

- Ya veras quien cae anciana, ya veras - se dice mientras se pone en dirección a la cámara de criogenesis.

Habitación de Hopsital

- Así que la abuela Kou hizo eso, tal parece sigue siendo la mejor estratega del ejercito de color - se dice la niña de forma satisfactoria - Mi maestro sabe de esto - le pregunta con cierta duda.

- No, los únicos que sabemos es Shion y yo, aunqeu creoq ue Shaka sospecha algo.

- Bien entonces creo que es hora de corroborar con lo dicho anteriormente - le notifica mientras se pone de pie Saori le ve con cierta preocupación ella solo le sonríe - es verdad mi nombre es Suu, soy un trébol de 4 hojas propiedad del parlamento y objeto de estudio de los 5 magos - le dice a Saori quien parece un tanto sorprendida al escuchar hablar de esa forma a la niña - y la mejor prueba de ello es esto - le dice mientras señala su pierna izquierda la cual esta cubierta por lo que parece ser un brazalete dorado y el cual con un pequeño toque este desaparece dejando al descubierto la piel de dicha zona en la cual se puede notar el tatuaje de un trébol de 4 hojas con la inscripción "Clover" seguida de un código de barras, Saori ve con cierta molestia el tatuaje que tiene la niña.

- Como es posible que haya personas capaces de hacer esto, marcar a las personas como si fueran mercancías.

- Sería por que me temían, ellos solo desean mi poder, aunque ahora que lo veo no sé porque nunca dejaron que los desarrollara. - le dice de forma pensativa.

- Tu lo has dicho te temían.

- Puede ser.

- Dime deseas seguir dentro de la orden.- la niña le ve de forma curiosa por un momento la Diosa ve un brillo de felicidad cruzar por su ojo pero al momento estos se opacan.

- Ellos vendrán por mi.

- Como lo sabes.

- Lo se por que me han estado vigilando con un doll desde hace meses y porque Kazuhiko esta aquí. - chica le ve con cierta duda a lo que ella con una sonrisa le responde - el fue mi guardián cuando fui al parque del hada.

- Ha llegado a hora C - a se encuentra a un lado de la cápsula de criogenesis que contiene el cuerpo de Lan, desactiva el programa de hibernación, para sacar de una pequeña bolsa lo que parece ser un pin el cual coloca en el hombro derecho de su hermano(lugar donde se sitúa el tatuaje de Lan), procedimiento que repite en el solo que en su hombro izquierdo - despierta C ha llegado la hora de nuestra venganza. - dicho esto Lan abre sus los ojos mientras se pone de pie - A solo le mira con satisfacción - bien hermano el cuatro hojas nos espera - le dice mientras se dirigen rumbo al bus de transportación.

- Sabio Shuu esta seguro de lo que esta haciendo - le pregunta un anciano miembro del parlamento.

- Es lo mejor, para todos, no podemos arriesgarnos a un desastre por parte del 4 hojas. - le dice de forma pensativa.

- Pero el enviar a A. - el anciano ve con cierto pesar a su colega posteriormente fija su vista en el destino donde se encuentran los gemelos y los escuadrones de doll´s.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que es muy posible que ninguno de los tres regresen - pausa - y si llegaran a regresar tendremos que terminar con esto personalmente. - en ese instante una luz plasmatica se hace presente la cual envuelve a los tripulantes del destino sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos

- Comandante Gingetsu - llama el mago supremo.

- Sí

- Usted será el encargado de culminar con este asunto. - el hombre asiente mientras se sitúa en el destino el cual es activado y en menos de 1 minuto el hombre desaparece.

- Mañana regresaras al santuario, ahí podremos hablar con mas calma, descansa que ese ojo lo necesita. - la niña solo asiente mientras Saori sale de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación Suu permanecía sentada en la cama, al ver que la puerta se abre, dirige su atención a ella

- Aun no es momento de regresar Feil - le dice al ex - militar quien detiene su avance.

- Entiendo, solo te dire una cosa pequeña, estare muy cerca para cuando llegue el momento de partir.

- Entiendo.

- Dime una cosa¿Eres Feliz?

- No lo se aún.

Reviews eso me animan mucho.


	11. Regreso

Saint Seiya no me pretence tampoco Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, estos pertenecen al señor Kurumada y al Grupo Clamp respectivamente.

layla kyoyama : Hola Espero te haya resuelto la duda en el capitulo anterior y ya sabes no planeo dejar colgado el fic .

Sher Jo : Si teienes razón Kamus da miedo cuando esta en su fase demonio jejeje, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el jiro que ha dado la historia, porque habran mas sorpresas por ahí O.

BlackAgain : Gracias me alegra mucho el que te este gustando la historia y no te preocupes mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no, si por ahora no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero aun así no dejare la historia a medias . .

Bueno sin mas a leer.

Hospital Habitación

Dentro de la habitación donde se encuentra internada Ariadna, esta sostiene una charla con Feil, ella esta sentada del lado derecho de la cama, mientras que el ex-militar esta sentado en el sillón que se sitúa al lado de ella.

Sabes porque estoy aquí. - le pregunta el ex - militar a la niña, esta mantienen su vista en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Supongo que los magos tienen algo que ver. - le contesta al cabo de unos minutos.

Si ellos desean que regreses.

Aun no puedo volver.

¿Planeas volver? - la chica dirige por primera vez su vista en dirección del hombre quien le mira con una sonrisa alentadora.

---

¿Crees que yo te llevaría de vuelta a ese lugar? - le cuestiona el ex - militar

---

Eso ocurrirá solo si pasan sobre mi cadáver. - le dice al momento en el que se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la ventana.

---

Han mandado a otro trébol. - le notifica en tono serio

Lan?

No a su hermano A. - Feil permanece en silencio lo mismo que ella.

Mañana regresare al santuario - le dice la chica.

--

Es muy posible que casi de inmediato vuelva a Siberia.

No te preocupes no interferire en nada, solo estaré cuidándote, como lo prometí, recuerdas. - le dice mientas posa una de sus manos en el hombro de ella, esta le mira con agradecimiento.

Gracias Kazuhiko.

Siberia.

En medio de un paisaje blanco se pueden ver la figura de dos chicos uno de ellos, aparenta unos 20 años mientras que el otro tal vez tenga 15 años o menos, ambos a pesar de la diferencia de edades que aparentan son muy parecidos, cualquiera que les viera diría que se trata de la misma persona, claro vista en alguna etapa distinta de su vida.

- Así que aquí estas cuatro hojas - se dice a si mismo el chico que aparenta unos 15 años A - creo que será una cacería muy divertida. - comenta a su acompañante al momento ene le que le hace una seña para que le siga mientras comienza a caminar en dirección de lo que parece una cabaña en medio de inmenso paisaje blanco.

Salón Principal.

Kamus te he mandado llamar para encomendarte una misión - le dice Saori al momento en el que le indica se ponga de pie - bueno en si solo es verificar ciertos eventos un tanto anormales que se han estado presentando desde hace dos días - el chico solo escucha - según parece han habido disturbios por la zona norte de Rusia los cuales requieren de nuestra atención.

Entiendo. - responde de forma neutra el chico

Si lo deseas puedes llevarle contigo. - le sugiere la diosa, Kamus le lanza una mirada de expectación - Ariadna, si quieres puedes llevarle contigo.

No creo que sea oportuno por ahora, además dudo mucho que este preparada para ello, preferiría dejarle en el Santuario si así me lo permite.

Te entiendo.

Habitación Hospital

En la habitación podemos ver a tres personas una medico, la cual porta la bata blanca de rigor esta se situada frente a una niña que esta sentada en el borde de la cama, ambas son observadas por un varón de largos cabellos verdes el cual esta situado a del laso opuesto de la cama, la medico termina de colocarle una protección en su ojo derecho, hace unas anotaciones en la bitácora de evolución mientras la niña coloca de nueva cuenta la mascara plateada sobre su rostro.

Señor - demanda la atención del tutor de la menor, el cual solo le lanza una de sus típicas miradas frías - debo recordarle que la protección del ojo derecho lo tiene que cambiar por lo menos una vez al día - el hombre solo le observa - tendrá que portarlo por una semana como mínimo y si hay molestias tiene que venir para revisarle sería una pena que esos hermosos ojos sufrieran un daño mayor. - le dice al momento en el que le lanza una dulce mirada a la niña.

Bien. - contesta Kamus quien da una pequeña reverencia a la medico.

Que te mejores pequeña. - se despide de Ariadna la cual también le agradece con una inclinación de cabeza.

Santuario

Athena desea hablar contigo, hay algo que tenga que saber tu maestro.

No, no lo creo.

Lo mas seguro es que permanezcas aquí por unas semanas, yo hubiera deseado que permanecieras en la casa de acuario pero dudo mucho que sea correcto, por lo que he pedido a Mu que cuide de ti - - Mu es el guardián de la primera casa.

Entiendo.

Salón Principal

Has llegado - saluda la diosa - no, no tienes porque hacerlo, levántate. - le dice a Ariadna cuando ve que esta planta una rodilla en suelo.

Lo siento pero creo que si seré parte de la orden debo de seguir el protocolo. - le dice sin cambiar su posición

Me alegra mucho escuchar que has decidido quedarte. - le dice mientras posa una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña.

Casa de Aries

Kiki, podrías arreglar la habitación que se encuentra en el ala oeste. - le dice Mu a su discípulo el cual le mira de forma interrogante.

---

Tendremos a un huésped por unas semanas. - le notifica

Esta bien maestro y quien se quedara con nosotros. - le pregunta el pelirrojo con curiosidad pues es muy extraño esta clase de situaciones.

Ariadna la aprendiz de Kamus.

Ella, pero porque. - le pregunta con cierto reproche en su voz.

Simple Kamus saldrá a una misión y no puede llevarla, acaba de salir del hospital, además el me lo pidió - le suelta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - así podrán entrenar juntos por el tiempo que este aquí y también verificare tu avance con alguien que aproximadamente tiene tu edad. - Kiki le lanza una mirada interrogante

--

Ella es menor a ti. - le dice mientras da media vuela dejando a su discípulo un tanto sorprendido.

Octava Casa Escorpión.

¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? - se escucha la voz del guardián del octavo templo al ver de quien esta pasando por el - pero si es mi novia favorita¿Donde esta el gruñón de Kamus? - le pregunta mientras se sitúa frente a la amazona.

Se ha ido.

No te preocupes ya regresara ese ogro - le dice de forma despreocupada solo que un pensamiento lo asalta en ese momento - ¿Pero te ha dejado sola? Como pudo ser tan desconsiderado, dejarte después de que casi te perdemos, vamos te quedaras en mi casa - Ariadna no puede contestar a nada pues este a tomado de su mano derecha y le ha comenzado a jalar hacia un lugar no especifico del templo, solo que ella detiene su avance al darse cuenta de lo que trata de hacer el peliazul, este nota la falta de avance de la chica y pregunta -¿Pasa algo?

El me dijo que me quedaría con el señor Mu. -

¿Con Mu? - Pregunta sorprendido - ¿Pero que tiene Mu, que yo no tenga? - la chica no dice nada, el chico parece meditar un poco la situación para finalmente dedicarle una linda mirada a su acompañante - bueno te acompaño.

Primera Casa Aries

Ya llegaste - saluda el lemuriano a la niña en la parte trasera de su templo, este nota que no ha llegado sola sino que es acompañada por el caballero del escorpión (en un inicio había ido ahí al percibir el cosmos de Milo) - ¿Milo que sorpresa?

Ninguna sorpresa, dime que tienes tú que yo no tenga. - le suelta el peliazul

Porque te encargaron a mi novia favorita y no a mi. - le dice aclara al notar la confusión del lemuriano

Beging Flash Back

- Creo que lo mas prudente es que tu te hagas cargo de ella, tienes a un discípulo mas o menos de su edad, además que dudo mucho alguien mas sea capaz de cuidarle - le dice un Kamus en tono serio a Mu.

- ¿Que hay de Milo? - le pregunta el lemuriano.

- ¿Milo? sería la ultima persona en este mundo en la cual pensaría para encargarle a mi discípula - le dice Kamus de forma seria.

Ending Flash Back

Ya me escuchara ese Kamus. - se dice así mismo Milo después de escuchar lo narrado por Mu mientras da media vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras dejando atrás a un Mu un tanto confundido y a una Ariadna en la misma situación, el lemuriano dirige su atención a la niña que tiene a su lado.

Veo que ya estas mucho mejor. - le dice mientras le indica le siga.

---

Te mostrare cual será tu habitación. - le dice, la chica solo escucha y le sigue - si lo prefieres, puedes descansar este día y mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, Kamus no dijo nada sobre tu avance, además que necesitas recuperarte de... - no termina la frase ya que es interrumpido por la voz de la niña.

Ya estoy bien - le dice, el chico le observa - me he recuperado del todo y no será necesario el dejar el entrenamiento para mañana u otro día -el lemuriano solo le observa - después de todo he perdido ya dos días desde el incidente.

Bien, entonces iremos al coliseo. - le dice Mu al memento en el que abre una puerta y cede el paso a la niña, esta observa que la habitación cuenta con una cama, un buró, un pequeño escritorio y una puerta mas la cual imagina será el aseo, el chico da medio vuelta y se dispone a dejarle sola solo que la voz de ella lo detiene.

Gracias. - escucha decir de la niña.

---

Gracias, por haberme ayudado. - le dice.

No fue nada - le dice - cambiate, te espero a la salida del templo.

Si.

Mu se dirige a la salida de la primera casa donde sabe encontrara a su aprendiz.

Kiki, prepárate iremos al coliseo, a entrenar. - le nofica

Si maestro. - asiente el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se borra al escuchar la voz de cierta aprendiz.

Estoy lista. - ambos chicos posan su vista en la aprendiz de cabello gris.

Bien en marcha. - les dice Mu.

¿Por que tanto movimiento? - Pregunta un chico de cabello rubio a uno de los guardias que ve se dirige al coliseo, este le observa y al reconocer en él al caballero del cisne hace una pequeña reverencia para después contestar.

Habrá un entrenamiento en el coliseo - le dice el guardia usando un tono de expectación poco común.

¿Un entrenamiento? - pregunta el rubio como diciendo " aja, y... "

Si - le contesta el hombre, para agregar - pero no será cualquier entrenamiento, según me dijeron se enfrentaran los aprendices de los caballeros de Aries y Acuario.

Es imposible - le dice de forma sorprendida - La aprendiz de Acuario ¿esta en el santuario, según tenia entendido ninguno de los dos estaban aquí.

Si, si esta aquí, bueno ella, el caballero Kamus no le he visto desde ayer y al menos en esta ocasión no planeo perderme el ver a esa niña en acción - el chico l e mira como pidiendo una explicación alo que el guardia agrega - según me entere la ultima vez que estuvo en el coliseo dio una muy buena demostración de poder. - le dice mientras deja atrás a un Hyoga un tanto molesto.

Demostración ya veras lo que es demostración.

Coliseo

Bien, un calentamiento no estará nada mal, 30 vueltas y Kiki la leditación no cuenta. - le dice Mu al ver como el niño había comenzado a leditar, este se sitúa en tierra al momento en el que lanza una mirada nada amigable a la niña, mirada que no pasa desapercibida para el caballero de Aries, este solo ve como ambos aprendices comienzan a correr - solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

¿Mu que haciendo por aquí? - Le pregunta de forma amigable el caballero de Leo, este solo le indica con la mirada que vea en dirección a los aprendices, Aioria da con la imagen de los chicos quienes están corriendo alrededor de la arena - ¿No me digas que estas cuidando a Ariadna? - le pregunta de forma muy sorprendida al ver a la amazona que se encuentra con Kiki.

Si y no entiendo porque lo dices en ese tono, no parece que de problemas.

No lo digo por ella, sino por Kiki. - le dice sin separar la vista de los dos chicos.

¿Kiki?

Ya lo veras.

El lemuriano de cabello lila, posa su mirada sobre su aprendiz y la niña los cuales corren casi al mismo nivel, pues este ve que su pupilo tiene una ventaja de por lo menos un metro de distancia, concentra su atención en la niña la cual por momentos parece tener problemas en su avance pues este se encuentra obstaculizado por algunas piedrecillas las cuales misteriosamente obstaculizan el paso de la amazona, Mu sabe a la perfección lo que significa, este va a reprender a su discípulo, pero es detenido al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo al momento en el que escucha una voz tranquila y suave.

- Ella puede controlar esa situación, dejémosles terminar. - el chico voltea para encontrase con la imagen del guardián de la sexta casa.

- Por lo visto tenemos mucho público - le comenta el lemuriano al caballero de Virgo, pues ha notado una congregación un tanto inusual en el lugar de entrenamiento, pues no solo hay algunos guardias sino que también algunos caballeros de plata, amazonas, aprendices diversos e incluso algunos guardianes de las doce casas están ahí.

- Cierto.

- Conque era cierto - escuchan los tres caballeros dorados la voz de reproche del caballero del Escorpión - ¿Oye que te crees Mu? - le reclama Milo a su compañero de armas al ver que Ariadna esta en el coliseo calentando para quien sabe que clase de entrenamiento - que no ves que no tiene di una día de haber salido del hospital como se te ocurre...

- Milo, ella así lo desea. - le dice un muy serio Mu.

- Bien pero mas te vale que dejes bien en claro a tu aprendiz que solo es un entrenamiento y que este consiente de que el lleva mas tiempo entrenando que ella. - Mu solo le observa sin entender nada.

- Pero...

- Si tranquilízate, cualquiera diría que va enserio aquello de que es tu novia favorita. - le dice Aioria en tono de burla.

- Pues mas vale que lo creas gatito.

- Oigan un momento yo solo los traje aquí para entrenar no para que se enfrenten. - les notica Mu

- Estas diciendo que Ariadna no le puede plantar cara a ese enano que tienes por aprendiz. - le pregunta en tono de ofensa Milo

- Milo... - trata de calmarle el León.

- Yo creo que no hay mejor entrenamiento que un buen enfrentamiento, además así podrás determinar el nivel que poseen ambos ¿no? - Les dice forma clamada Shaka.

- Cierto, después de todo le tendrás que cuidar hasta que Kamus vuelva y no sabemos cuanto tiempo este fuera. - les dice de forma pensativa Aioria.

Los chicos terminan de dar las vueltas requeridas el pelirrojo mira de forma molesta a la niña que se sitúa a su lado derecho, esta no parece dar importancia a la molestia de su acompañante de hecho su atención esta puesta en la enorme cantidad de personas que se encuentran reunidas en ese lugar, para ella esto es sumamente extraño el sentir a tantas presencias a la vez, Mu se acerca a los chicos quienes solo observan.

-Muy bien chicos, veo que han terminado, lo siguiente será un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ustedes, solo que ambos me tendrán que decir si es que desean hacer uso de su cosmos o solo habilidades físicas, aunque viéndolo bien, creo que lo mas prudente será que solo utilicen sus habilidades físicas ya que en ambos la naturaleza de su cosmos es opuesta y yo solo puedo entrenarte de forma física Ariadna bien deseo que sea algo amistoso y recuerden es solo un entrenamiento - el chico lanza una mirada de advertencia al pequeño pelirrojo al momento en el que da media vuelta y se retira, ambos aprendices se sitúan en el centro de la arena.

Salón principal

- Las cosas están pasando muy de prisa, no lo crees Shión? - le comenta de forma seria Saori al patriarca

- Sabíamos que llegaría el momento.

- Pero aun así es demasiado rápido. - le dice de forma pensativa

- Lo mejor será estar alerta.

Coliseo

Hyoga has venido a ver el enfrentamiento. - Se escucha la voz del caballero de cáncer con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, el rubio no se inmuta ante el comentario del hombre, pues su vista esta concentrada en el centro de la arena

---

Es muy considerado de tu parte venir a ver a quien te ha desplazado. - vuelve a hablar Death Mask

Death Mask! - le reprende Aioria

Que yo solo digo lo que es, - le dice en tono de inocencia - igual y puedes aprender algo de ella. - le vuelve a decir a Hyoga

Ambos aprendices se han puesto en guardia, la chica siente la presencia del chico ruso, sabe que esta a sus espaldas y que algo le ha de haber molestado demasiado, solo que sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir como su oponente comienza con su ataque, el pequeño lemuriano lanza una serie de patadas directas tanto a piernas como abdomen, Ariadna les bloquea con relativa facilidad, solo que estos se van haciendo mas rápidos y fuertes, ella hasta el momento no ha tenido la oportunidad de atacar por lo que al bloquear uno de los puños del pelirrojo, lo toma por el brazo para inmovilizarlo, el chico trata de zafarse, pero la forma en la que ella lo ha bloqueado no lo hace posible, ella planea lanzarle a un lado pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico ha desaparecido, ella se queda estática sabe que se ha tele transportado, trata de rastrear la presencia de su oponente pero esta se muestra errática, Mu y los presentes han visto lo ocurrido, los murmullos no se hacen esperar, el chico de cabello lila va a meterse a la arena solo que es detenido de nueva cuenta por el caballero de Virgo.

- Tranquilo ella sabrá enfrentar esto - el chico solo le observa con sus ojos verdes y decide hacerle caso por ahora a su compañero.

Ariadna sigue en el mismo sitio que cuando su contrincante se dio a la fuga, ella ha notado que la trayectoria que este esta siguiendo no es tan errática como había pensado, no, el se esta acercando a ella y cada vez lo esta haciendo con mas rapidez, una sonrisa se forma bajo su mascara al momento ene l que decide cortar la trayectoria del chico, los presentes solo son capaces de ver como de un movimiento casi inexistente la chica ha interceptado en el aire al chico hundiéndole uno de sus puños en el estomago, el pelirrojo al igual que muchos de los presentes se han quedado sorprendidos por tan inesperado movimientos, incluso algunos de los caballeros dorados comienzan a poner mayor atención al enfrentamiento pues tal parece tendrá muchas sorpresas; el pelirrojo a caído al suelo sosteniéndose dolorosamente el estomago, este le lanza una mirada llena de furia a su contrincante que se encuentra a de pie frente a el, ella nota que el chico se ha molestado mas no hace mucho caso, después de todo solo es un entrenamiento no?.

El chico se incorpora y toma su posición de defensa Ariadna hace lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que me sorprendes? - le pregunta.

_- Si, si te he sorprendido._

- Pues déjame decirte que no ha sido así.

_- ¿Porque dice eso, será que percibe los sentimientos de forma opuesta._

El chico comienza a atacarle de nueva cuenta, esta vez no solo lo hace de forma física sino que ha comenzado a lanzarle ataques psíquicos, ella por su parte puede bloquear con cierta facilidad los ataques físicos algo que no puede presumir de los psíquicos, el se da cuenta de ello, por lo que comienza a hacerlos mas frecuentes y fuertes.

- Mu detén esto. - le dice un Milo nada contento al ver lo que esta pasando.

- No, déjale ella sabrá controlarle - El lemuriano solo escucha, pues esta sorprendido al ver como la niña ha soportado esa clase de ataques, los cuales son bien conocidos por estar cargados de emociones nada agradables.

- Basta si no lo paras tu lo haré yo - Le saca de sus meditaciones la voz de un nada contento Milo.

Ariadna sabe que no soportara por mucho tiempo esa situación, trata de bloquear los ataques que le están haciendo tanto mal, recuerdos olvidados, otros tan vivos y unos tantos confusos al grado de no saber si son reales o no, intenta cerrar su mente pero el chico es muy fuerte, este se da cuenta de lo que trata de hacer por lo que extrae la voz de un recuerdo sin imagen para usarla en su contra, solo que no contaba conque al darle imagen a ese recuerdo desencadenaría una furia como pocas.

Reviews por fis eso me anima mucho ...

Bye


	12. Nota

No es un capitulo:

Bueno este es un aviso a aquellos que han estado siguiendo esta historia, primero que nada muchas garcías por los ánimos en verdad me alegra mucho el que aun haya publico que la este siguiendo, por otro lado, este anuncio es para hacerles saber que me he visto mas que imposibilitada para seguir con el (la verdad es que ya lo tenia completo pero en el ultimo momento decidí cambiar algunas cosillas), en primera instancia esta el tiempo quien es aliado de pocos (solo que se ha empeñado en no ser el mió), y también la escuela,(estoy a finales de semestre los proyectos no se hacen solos y me he llevado una materia Probabilidad T.T, por lo que tengo que estudiar muchísimo para poder salvarla en el extra, esperando no llevarme otra -.-) por lo que mi patética situación me ara mas que imposible actualizar sino hasta finales del mes (sino paso creo que moriré T.T), pero en fin como les he dicho no planeo dejar a medias la historia y es por ello que les pido un poquitin de paciencia con esta tonta mortal (que se lleva las materias mas fáciles del mundo por una reverenda estupidez, Dios como pude confundir los números), sorry un pequeño lapsus brutus de mi conciencia.

Sin mas por ahora y esperando su comprensión.

Atte.- Amelee Medeci


	13. Sucesos

Saint Seiya no me pertenece tampoco Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y el grupo Clamp respectivamente.

Bueno primero que nada una mega disculpa, ya que estuve un buen tiempo inactiva, por cuestiones escolares, así que de una vez aprovecho para agradecer sus palabras de apoyo(pase la materia) en esos momentos y por su comprención Gracias.

Sher Jo: Gracias por los animos y bien aqui te dejo un capi mas de la historia que espero sea d etu agrado :).

uchu: Gracias por tus palabras y pues aquí te dejo otro capi. : ).

layla kyoyama : Lo prometido es deuda y pues aquí te dejo otro capi, creeme no planeo dejar colgada la historia (digamos que mi integridad correria peligro).

BlackAgain: Gracias por el review, y si aun faltan muchas cosas por venir y varias sorpresas que descubrir.

Sin mas preambulos a leer. ;)

Siberia

En el blanco paisaje que presentan los interminables territorios de Siberia se pueden ver las figuras de dos chicos, ambos muy parecidos a tal grado que bien podría tratarse de la misma persona vista en distintas etapas de su vida.

- Por lo visto el cuatro hojas se ha molestado – comenta A de forma divertida mientras voltea a ver a su hermano Lan, quien le sigue de tal forma que bien podría pasar por un zombi – extraño, no esta aquí – este sonríe – aun así creo que haré una pequeña visita al lugar donde estuvo viviendo – le dice a su hermano mientras se pone en marcha en dirección a la cabaña donde la aprendiza de Acuario había estado residiendo – muy pronto querido C, muy pronto tendremos nuestra venganza.

Santuario

Limites del bosque que limita parte del Santuario.

Sentada en una roca cerca de los lindes del bosque que limita parte del Santuario, se puede ver la figura de una amazona, la cual ha estado por largos minutos repasando lo que no hace mas de tres horas ha pasado en lo que debería haber sido un simple entrenamiento, después de haber huido prácticamente del coliseo se ha estado cuestionando sobre su estadía en ese lugar, hasta ese momento ha evadido muy bien a todas las personas que han estado cerca del lugar, hasta ese momento siente que después de todo tiene sus ventajas ser un 4 hojas.

- Nadie puede saber de mi – se dice así misma la niña, aun sigue dentro de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que son interrumpidos por una calmada y suave voz.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunta el caballero de Virgo a la niña quien se sorprende al verle ahí – hemos mandado a varios guardias a buscarte por estos lugares y ninguno dio contigo – le comenta mientras se sitúa a un lado de ella y al no obtener respuesta de su parte intenta una vez mas – tal parece no hacen bien su trabajo, creo que tendré que hablara con Aioria para que se encargue de esto.

- Varios guardias han venido, solo que al advertirles me he escondido.

- ¿Y porqué no te has escondido de mi? – le pregunta el chico

- No le sentí – le responde la niña.

- Todos te están buscando. – le comenta el chico.

--

- Incluso Milo esta preocupado. – le dice como quien no quiere la cosa

--

- Lo que paso… - trata de hablar solo que es interrumpido por la voz de la aprendiz.

- No volverá a pasar. – le dice al momento en el que se para de su asiento.

-- - Shaka no dice nada solo nota cierto temor y enojo reflejado en el cosmos de la niña.

- Tal vez sea mejor que regrese este no es mi lugar. – vuelve a hablar, esta da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunta el caballero de Virgo.

- Se que usted sabe lo que soy. – le dice de forma seria mientras detiene su avance.

- Todos sabemos lo que eres. – le contesta de forma calmada, la niña da media vuelta, mientras concentra toda su atención en el caballero, este siente cierto desconcierto por parte de ella, pasan algunos segundos, en los cuales ese desconcierto se va haciendo mas fuerte por lo que el rubio termina lo que empezó – eres la alumna del caballero de Acuario Kamus y no solo eso sino que también eres su sucesora. – le dice como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, la niña queda un tanto confundida, cosa que se ha dado cuenta el hombre por lo que solo le da una pequeña sonrisa al momento en el que el se sienta en el pasto y le indica a ella que también haga lo mismo.

Primer templo Aries

Dentro del templo del carnero podemos ver a un Mu sumamente molesto y alterado, el cual reprende a un Kiki nasa contento.

- Lo que hiciste no fue nada correcto. – le dice Mu a su discípulo, el cual mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras escucha.

- Pero yo… - trata de hablar el pelirrojo solo que su maestro le interrumpe.

- Nada, creí haber dejado en claro que solo era un entrenamiento. – le dice muy molesto el lemuriano de cabello lila quien al recordar la forma en la que se comportó su alumno solo hace que la molestia aumente.

- Pero…

- Kiki no entiendes que esto te pudo costar la vida, les pudo costar la vida a ambos¿En que estabas pensando? – levanta la voz el chico.

--

- Mírame – le dice al intentar razonar con el chico - mírame – le vuelve a pedir, de forma mas enérgica, el chico al sentir el tono autoritario de su maestro solo obedece – tienes que entender que los problemas que tenga Hyoga con ella solo les compete a ellos, no necesitan de un tercero para empeorar la situación. – le dice el caballero de Aries a un muy testarudo Kiki.

- Pero ahora entiende de que ella es una amenaza. – le dice el chico, ante esto solo se gana una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su mentor.

- No, lo que entiendo es que aun te comportas como un niño y no das importancia a las consecuencias que traen tus actos – le dice de forma seria – Kiki mírame te he tratado como a un hermano menor, y tu estas conciente de ello, pero esto solo me ha dado pauta a cuestionarme si es correcto seguir así. – ante esta palabras el chico solo le lanza una mirada de desconcierto a su mentor, este por su parte solo le responde con una mirada seria – tienes la tarde libre, yo tengo que meditar sobre algunas cosas – le dice la momento en el que da media vuelta y deja solo a un dolido Kiki.

Afuera del Coliseo.

A la entrada del coliseo podemos ver a cuatro de los doce caballeros dorados comentando sobre la desaparición de la aprendiza de su compañero Kamus.

- ¿Le han encontrado? – pregunta un Aioria en tono preocupado.

- No tal vez, se ha marchado. – le responde de forma burlona el caballero de Cáncer quien se gana tres miradas de "silencio", por parte de sus tres compañeros

- ¿Marchado? – dice el caballero de capricornio de forma pensativa – creo que a Kamus no le gustará nada esto.

- ¿Que ha sido de Hyoga? – pregunta de nueva cuenta el caballero de Leo

- Si no esta en el hospital, es porque es un pato con suerte. – contesta un molesto Milo al momento que comienza a caminar sin dirección aparente, a lo que se gana las miradas de sorpresa pro parte de sus compañeros.

-Creo que esta molesto – les comenta Shura a sus compañeros, los cuales solo asienten a lo dicho por el guardián de la casa de la cabra.

Limites del bosque que limita parte del Santuario.

- Lo que hiciste fue una demostración de poder que muy pocas veces se pueden ver. – le comenta Shaka a la niña que tiene sentada frente a el.

--

- El poder que posees es muy grande y te has dado cuenta de ello¿verdad?

- Si, a veces pienso que tienen razón al decir que no debo existir. – le contesta Ariadna de forma triste.

- ¿Dime a que le temes? – le pregunta el chico, tal cuestionamiento agarrar desprevenida a la niña quien fija su atención en dirección al rubio, ella medita por algunos segundos la respuesta para después contestar.

- A ser una amenaza. – contesta casi en un susurro

Décimo primer templo

Dentro del salón principal podemos ver al caballero del cisne sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, este mantiene sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, parece pensativo, pues sus ojos los mantiene cerrados, en ese instante trata de analizar los porque de los hechos ocurridos no hace mas de tres horas, solo que siempre llega a la misma pregunta:

- ¿Como es que lo hizo, solo, es una niña.

Beging Flash Back

- Detén esto Mu, si no lo haces tu lo haré yo. – le advierte al Caballero al lemuriano, al ver como Ariadna es atacada de una forma bastante cruel, el aludido no hace nada por lo que el decide parar la pelea personalmente.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho el haberte conocido, te hubiera dado un gran abrazo, Suu. – escucha dentro de su mente la voz y no solo eso sino que también puede ver la figura de una mujer, la cual posiblemente puede pertenecer a la cantante, quien le hubo hecho desear conocer aquello de lo que hablan las hermosas canciones del hada Oruha - Oruha, Oruha, no, no – dice una muy consternada Ariadna quien y trata de cerrar su mente – Tengo que colgar, sabes fue una gran dicha tenerte como amiga, adiós – Oruha.

- ¿Oruha? – escucha salir de los labios del pelirrojo, los presentes solo sienten como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la temperatura del lugar a descendido de forma drástica, los caballeros dorados ahí presentes ante esta situación solo se mantienen a la expectativa, el chico pelirrojo presiente se encuentra en un gran peligro (no siente mas presencia que la de los espectadores).

--

- ¿Fue el chico rubio quien te dijo lo hicieras? – le pregunta de forma fatigada la niña al chico.

--

- ¿Fue el? – vuelve a preguntar al no recibir respuesta, ella trata de regular su respiración algo que le es un poco difícil pues siente un nudo en el garganta difícil de desaparecer y las lagrimas que brotan de sus ojos no ayudan en mucho.

--

Ending Flash Back

-¿Como pudo saberlo? – se vuelve a cuestionar el Ruso.

Beging Flash Back

- Hyoga estas aquí. – le dice vía cosmos el pelirrojo al rubio que se encuentra entre los espectadores del coliseo.

- Así es kiki, veo que tendrás un entrenamiento con ella. – le responde de forma un tanto molesta.

- Si, así es Acuario no esta y el la ha encargado con mi maestro.

Así que Kamus no esta…

- Podríamos jugarle una pequeña broma. – le dice el lemuriano

-¿Porque no.?

Ending Flash Back

Limites del bosque que limita parte del Santuario.

- Nadie es una amenaza sino lo desea. – le comenta Shaka al notar cierta tristeza en Ariadna

--

- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?

- Para servir y proteger a la Diosa Athena. – le responde la niña.

- Si, ese es el fin de todo caballero y amazona de este recinto, pero dime ¿Ese es tu fin¿Ese es tu deseo?

- Deseo… - la niña medita por algunos segundos la respuesta – tal vez si lo hago… tal vez si hay algo porque o por quien pelear encuentre lo que busco. – le responde forma un tanto ilusionada

- Y ¿Que es lo que buscas? – le pregunta el chico al notar ese tono en su voz.

- Saber que se si… - no llega a terminar la frase pues es interrumpida por la voz de Milo.

- Con que aquí estaban, tienen a medio santuario de cabeza – les reclama con cierta molestia al ver a Shaka y a Ariadna tan relajados, molestia que olvida al hacerle la siguiente pregunta a ella - ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo estoy bien. – le responde en tono un tanto divertido al sentir las variaciones de estados de animo del chico.

- No tienes porque preocuparte – le dice de forma segura mientras se pone de cuncliyas para estar a la altura de ella – tienes a medio santuario de testigo que todo fue una provocación, ya me escuchara ese patito y ese enano, vamos tenemos que regresar.

Décimo primer templo

- ¿Como pudo, ella no pudo darse cuenta - - o ¿si?

Beging Flash Back

- ¿Fue el chico rubio quien te dijo lo hicieras?

--

- ¿Fue el?

--

- Chicos es suficiente - le dice el caballero de Escorpio al acercarse a los dos aprendices, Kiki solo le ve un tanto desconcertado, como agradeciendo la intervención del dorado, sin embargo la temperatura del lugar no ha ascendido en lo mas mínimo, Milo se percata de esta situación, por lo que se dirige a ella para hablarle mientras pone una mano en el hombro de la aprendiza – preciosa ya termino, vamos te invito una buena taza de té verde cortesía de Shaka – la niña solo dirige su atención a el, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura del sitio comienza a subir, el chico sonríe mientras comienza a caminar a un lado de la niña.

- Tan pronto, se van – escuchan la voz del ruso(Hyoga) – y yo que creí que vería un enfrentamiento digno de aprendices dorados – Milo detiene su avance para responderle.

- Basta Hyoga – le advierte en un tono peligroso.

- Por favor Milo, no me digas que te espantas con esa pequeña muestra de poder. – le dice de forma burlona

- Hyoga, si tan dolido estas por el hecho de no ser el sucesor de Kamus, no creo que este sea el momento indicado para que averigües el porque de esa decisión.

- ¿No¿porque no, acaso no se supone que esa niña posee un poder mayor al de un caballero dorado¿a que le temes? – le pregunta con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica - no me digas que tienes miedo de quedarte sin "tu amiga de turno" – le suelta al momento mientras le dedica sonrisa y mirada un tanto burlescas. – ante este comentario Milo hace a un lado a Ariadna al momento en el que le lanza una mirada amenazadora al rubio

-Eres un… - no termina la frase pues es interrumpido por la voz de la aprendiz de Acuario.

- Señor Milo, yo, yo me encargo – le dice de forma neutra – después de todo es un entrenamiento.

Ending flash Back

- No comprendo.

Camino a las doce casas.

- Regresaras a la casa de Aries – le comenta Milo a la niña que camina a su lado – Kamus así lo dispuso, pero no te preocupes Mu ya ha de haber hablado con ese enano. – le dice de forma despreocupada.

--

- Aunque por ahora me acompañaras a mi casa. – le notifica, Ariadna dirige su atención a él.

--

- Aun no hemos tomado el te que te prometí. – le aclara mientras le alborota el cabello y le dedica una sonrisa calida

-Gracias. – escucha Milo de ella.

Décimo primer templo

- ¿Como puede un simple nombre hacer que reaccione de esa forma.? – se cuestiona Hyoga al recordar lo que paso al provocar a Ariadna.

Beging Flash Back

En medio del la Coliseo se pueden ver las figuras pertenecientes al santo del Cisne Hyoga y a la aprendiz del Santo de Acuario, Ariadna.

- Hyoga creo que… - trata de actuar Mu para evitar el enfrentamiento, solo que es detenido por Shaka.

- Déjalos creo que es la única forma en la que los dos podrán limar asperezas. – le dice mientras pone toda su atención en la arena.

- En guardia. – dice el chico rubio a su oponente, la cual solo esta parada sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, ante esta situación Hyoga interpreta el comportamiento de la niña como una burla, por lo que es él quien lanza el primer ataque, Ariadna por su parte no hace nada mas que esquivar los golpes, Hyoga al notar esto aumenta su velocidad para conectarle una patada en el abdomen de la niña la cual sale disparada de forma violenta para terminar contra uno de los muros.

- ¿Por que no atacas¿Es que ya se te acabo el poder? – Le dice al ver que aun después del impacto no se ha puesto en guardia.

--

- Muéstrame tu poder. – le grita mientras se va aproximando a ella con la intención de alcanzarle en la cara, ella sabe de sus intenciones pero no hace nada solo mueve ligeramente su cabeza para que el golpe sea recibido por el muro, los espectadores están un tanto desconcertados pues no esperaban este comportamiento por parte de ella, no después de haber sido insultada de la forma en la que Hyoga lo había hecho.

--

- ¿Porque te niegas a hablar de ella? – le cuestiona el chico en un intento de hacerle enojar, por lo que ha decidido usar el material que Kiki le ha proporcionado – es que te pesa admitir que la mataste. – Ariadna se tensa, ella por su parte sabe a lo que se refiere mas intenta no enfadarse, pues es consiente de que si llegase a caer en el juego del rubio mas de uno saldría lastimado.

--

- O es que tal vez no quieras que sepan, que tu la mataste. – vuelve a intentar, pues ha sentido como ella se ha tensado al escucharle hablar sobre el tema, la respiración de ella comienza a dificultarse, mas no dice nada.

--

- ¿Cual era su nombre? – le dice como quien hace un esfuerzo por recordar algo importante – o si ya lo recuerdo, Oruha. – le dice con un tono un tanto malicioso, el chico escucha un murmullo proveniente de ella, el cual no entiende - no escuche. – le dice.

- No menciones su nombre. – le advierte la niña en un tono bajo pero firme, Hyoga nota que esta dando resultados su táctica, por lo que decide continuar para logra su objetivo.

- ¿Por que no, de seguro no era mas que un mísero ser que solo ocupaba espacio. – le comento mientras le dedica una mirada burlona y una sonrisa cínica, ante esas palabras ella siente algo que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento abrasivo, caliente y a la vez frió, los presentes sienten como la temperatura comienza a bajar de una forma mas que violenta, ella posa una de sus manos en el brazo derecho del chico, este siente como un frió poco usual se va distribuyendo en su brazo.

- Nunca, me escuchas, nunca vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. – escucha decir a la niña de forma queda pero peligrosa, este siente como el frío que le envuelve se va extendiendo por su cuerpo, siente como va recorriendo su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos, sabe que le lastima solo que no esta dispuesto a desistir por lo que lanza un ultimo ataque, ataque que bien sabe tal vez se arrepienta.

- ¿Cual? Oruha. – en el instante en el que ella escucha de nueva cuenta el nombre de su amiga en boca del chico, ella siente como ese sentimiento abrasivo recorre su cuerpo tal pólvora y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos concentra una cantidad considerable de su energía la cual en un principio planea alcanzar al chico, solo que en el ultimo segundo desvía esa energía en dirección al suelo, los espectadores solo son testigos de cómo un resplandor blanco azulado se hace presente al instante de escucharse una fuerte explosión, Hyoga incapaz de contrarrestar el ataque es lanzado al lado opuesto de la arena, después de unos largos segundos los espectadores y el mismo Hyoga son testigos del alcance del ataque que Ariadna ha lanzado, ya que mas de la mitad de la arena esta cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo sólido, los presentes tratan de localizar a la causante de esto, grande es su sorpresa al ver que no hay rastro alguno de la niña.

Ending Flash Back

- Por lo menos se que no tiene un pasado muy blanco. – se dice así mismo el chico, este sigue dentro de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que son interrumpidos por la voz del caballero de Picis.

- Hyoga Saori desea verte.

Camino a las doce casas.

- Ellos me temen. – le dice Ariadna en tono un tanto afligido a su acompañante al ver como todas las personas a quienes encuentran murmuran o siente que solo se hacen a un lado con cierto temor, Milo al notar ese tono en ella solo trata de animarle.

- No les hagas caso, siempre pasa, temen lo que no conocen – le dice de forma casual – y créeme es muy extraño que alguien demuestre esa clase de poder sin hacer presente su presencia o su cosmos como desees llamarlo – le dice un tanto emocionado, en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor.

- Eso es porque 4 es mayor a 3. – comenta de forma pensativa, comentario que no es entendido por el peli-azul, así que solo se limitan a subir las escaleras del primer templo, en su recorrido se topan con Kiki quien le lanza una mirada muy molesta a la niña, Milo ignora el comportamiento del chico y solo se limita a seguir su trayecto.

--

- Esta molesto y mucho. – comenta Ariadna.

- No te preocupes por el enano y el patito, Mu y Athena hablaran con ellos y si eso no basta con 5 segundos asolas con cada uno bastarán para que dejen en paz a mi chica. – le dice de forma picara el chico mientras comienzan a subir las escaleras ha Tauro, Ariadna no dice nada solo dirige su atención a el.

--

- Si, porque tu eres mi chica. – le notifica mientras de guiña un ojo y le dedica un sonrisa calida, Ariadna no sabe como tomarlo, así que solo se limita a contestar con un confundido agradecimiento.

- ¿Gracias? – le responde, el chico al notar la confusión en su voz solo se limita a darle ánimos con una sonrisa calida.

Por ultimo les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, que se la pasen muy lindo y que todos sus deseos y propósitos se vuelvan realidad, son los deseo de esta su humilde escritora (o bueno intento de escritora, jejje) sean felices.

Reviews please eso me animan mucho.

Bye.


	14. Inicio de la Caceria

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, tampoco Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, estos pertenecen al Señor Kurumada y al Grupo Clamp respectivamente.

Bboop.- Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el capi, y pues aquí averiguarás lo que le dirá Athena a Hyoga. :)

uchu .- Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y bueno es verdad que esos dos se merecen una buena sesión de patadas jejeje, y pues aquí te dejo con el siguiente capi. :)

layla kyoyama .- Cierto esos dos se portaron muy mal y pues ya veras lo que pasará por ello y no te preocupes aquí esta de regreso Kamus. ;P

Sher Jo.- En verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y pues si Milo y Shaka son muy lindos, jejeje, con respecto a tus dudas de la apariencias de los gemelos espero que en este capi se aclaren tus dudas. ;)

Bueno sin mas a leer.

Salón Principal.

A la entrada del salón principal se pueden apreciar las figuras del Santo de Picis Afrodita quien es seguido por un chico rubio, el santo dorado se detiene a las puertas de dicho salón para cederle el paso al ruso, el cual al abrirse las puertas se adentra a la estancia donde se encuentra la Diosa de dicho recinto sentada en su trono, esta al advertir la presencia del chico dirige su atención a el, este por su parte planta una rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto, la chica solo le observa de forma severa.

- Hyoga veo que ya has conocido a la aprendiza de Acuario. – se escucha la voz de la diosa.

---

- Dime crees que hemos errado, Shion y yo al tomar la decisión de asignarle a Kamus a su aprendiz. – le pregunta, el chico no responde solo le dedica una mirada llena de enojo a la chica.

--

- O es que tu arrogancia no te ha dejado ver lo que es obvio. – ante esta pregunta el chico solo responde

- Con el debido respeto Athena, podría decirme aquello que es tan obvio para todos menos para mi – le dice de la mejor forma que puede, mientras le dedica una mirada fría – porque aun no logro entender el porque de esta decisión.

- No logras entenderlo o no quieres hacerlo. – le replica Saori en tono serio

- Podría ser ambos.

- Dime ¿quien fue aquel que te entreno para obtener la armadura del Cisne? – le pregunta en forma casual

- No veo el caso a esa pregunta. – le contesta el ruso con cierta confusión en su voz

- Solo responde – le dice Saori mientras le dedica una mirada autoritaria – y bien ¿quien fue tu maestro de entrenamiento?

- Kamus, el caballero de acuario fue quien me entreno. – le contesta

- Así es y aun sabiendo que Kamus fue tu maestro no tienes clara la razón de nuestra decisión – le dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- No, no veo relación alguna y no me aclara nada. – le contesta de forma molesta el chico

- Creo que es simple lógica, al ser Kamus tu maestro de entrenamiento si el hubiera visto en ti capacidades que sobrepasaran al poder que se esperase de un caballero de bronce ten por seguro que desde ese mismo instante te hubiera entrenado para que algún día fueras su sucesor, aun sin importar que estuvieras asignado para ser un caballero de bronce - le dice mientras se sitúa a un lado de el.

- Eso es ridículo. – es la respuesta del chico, quien ya no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo y molestia.

- No, no lo es y lo sabes tan bien como yo – le contraria la chica – Kamus ya ha aceptado a Ariadna como su sucesora y no porque se lo hayamos impuesto – le dice mientras se sitúa frente a el – así que espero te hagas a la idea de que no eres tu quien será el sucesor de Kamus – le suelta la chica con un tono mas que autoritario – y si no lo aceptas solo quedara que recurras a la ultima opción aunque dudo mucho que en algo te beneficie – le dice mientras le dedica una mirada dura, el chico medita sobre las palabras dichas por su señora y cae en cuenta sobre lo que a querido decir la chica – puedes retirarte – le dice, el chico se pone en pie, hace una pequeña reverencia, da media vuelta y comienza su trayecto en dirección a la salida, solo que su avance es detenido al escuchar la voz de la chica – una cosa mas, no deseo saber de otro altercado como el de esta tarde. – el chico no hace o dice nada solo retoma su trayecto a al salida.

Tres días después.

En una de las guardias dadas a los terrenos pertenecientes al santuario, podemos ver a dos de los encargados de hacer dichos recorridos, los cuales mantiene una charla un tanto amena mientras realizan su trabajo, podemos ver que uno de ellos porta una armadura verde esmeralda, del chico lo que destaca es un largo y lacio cabello negro, mientras que su compañero porta una armadura blanca y contrario a su camarada este tiene el cabello mas corto y rubio, este ultimo parece molesto por la dirección que a tomado la conversación del chico que le acompaña.

- Creo que esta vez si te pasaste Hyoga. – le dice Shyru como quien no quiere la cosa, solo que Hyoga parece no prestarle atención alguna.

--

- ¿Y dime que fue lo que conseguiste, nada mas que un regaño de Saori, además no creo que sea tan malo – le comenta, ante tal osadía el rubio le dedica una mirada que si estas mataran el chico ya hubiera muerto mas de 10 veces en un segundo - bueno he tenido la oportunidad de verla y no esta nada mal. – le comenta en tono de inocencia.

- Tu también. – le responde pro primera vez el chico.

- ¿Qué? – le contesta el Shyru ya que el tono con el que lo ha dicho el rubio lo ha dejado un tanto desconcertado, solo le toma unos segundos para comprender lo que Hyoga le ha querido decir - oh no, no me refiero a eso, solo te digo que si ahora que es una aprendiz tiene el poder que tiene créeme sería muy interesante el ver hasta donde puede llegar cuando sea la que custodie la casa de acuario – Hyoga le tira una mirada mas que molestia ante tal comentario – y dudo mucho que alguien desee tenerla como enemigo incluso tu deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de hacer algo como lo de hace tres días.

Cállate.

Bosque limites del Santuario.

Cerca de las afueras del santuario, en los limites del bosque se encuentra Ariadna sentada en el suelo, ella levanta su mano para poder observar con mas detalle a la mariposa que se a posado en su dedo índice, esta ahí aprovechando los pocos minutos libres que le otorgará el caballero de Aries, detrás de uno de los árboles aparece la figura de hombre, quien le observa en silencio, el sabe que ella se ha percatado de su presencia por lo que lentamente se va aproximando a ella, hasta quedar a espaldas de la niña.

- ¿Como has estado? – le pregunta, pasan algunos segundos para que pueda escuchar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

- Supongo que bien. – escucha de ella, el nota cierta preocupación en su voz, por lo que se sitúa frente a ella.

- Veo que aparte de mi tienes a otros guardianes. – le comenta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que es contemplada por ella, mas no dice nada.

--

- Cuando desapareciste – comienza a hablar como midiendo el terreno – varios sujetos comenzaron a buscarte. – termina

--

- Se veían preocupados – en ese instante ella deposita toda su atención en el ex militar – bueno uno de ellos mas que los otros. – le dice con cierta alegría, el espera alguna respuesta, de su parte, no tiene que esperar mucho para recibirla.

- ¿Porque no fuiste a mi encuentro? – le pregunta, ante tal cuestionamiento Feil no sabe que decir y deduce que eso ha sido lo que ha causado tal vez esa preocupación en ella.

- Porque creí que querías un momento a solas. – ante esta respuesta ella se levanta, haciendo con el movimiento a la mariposa volar.

- Debo irme, aun no termina el entrenamiento. – ella comienza a caminar rumbo a las doce casas solo que es detenida por la voz de su guardián.

- Tenias miedo – le dice – estabas confundida y en ese estado generalmente tendemos a tomar dediciones precipitadas – la niña no dice nada solo escucha – créeme necesitabas estar sola y en dado caso que llegue el momento en que verdaderamente ya no desees estar aquí, ten por seguro que estaré contigo hasta el final sea cual sea tu decisión.

- Gracias.

Cabaña Siberia.

Dentro de la cabaña utilizada por el santo de Acuario en sus estadías en Siberia se pueden ver a dos sujetos ambos sumamente parecidos casi idénticos, solo algo los hacia diferentes y ese algo eran las edades que aparentaban, ya que aunque ambos tuvieran el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos grises, el mismo tono de piel incluso el mismo estilo de vestimenta, era evidente que uno de ellos bien podría estar entrado en los 20's mientras que el otro a penas y sobrepasaba los 14 o 15 años.

- El cuatro hojas no ha estado aquí, no en por lo menos una semana – le comenta A a su hermano al instante en el que revisa las habitaciones de lugar, Lan por su parte solo permanece parado a un lado de la puerta – no esta solo – comenta A con cierta satisfacción reflejada en su rostro mientras observa y examina un par de abrigos colgados en el perchero – y según veo viene hacia acá ese dos hojas – comenta mientras una sonrisa astuta va formándose en su rostro – tal vez debamos conocer a su acompañante ¿no lo crees C? – dice al momento en el que se para junto a su hermano y le indica le siga saliendo de la estancia en dirección al bosque.

Bosque Siberia.

Dentro de los limites del bosque siberiano podemos ver como el Santo de Acuario Kamus recorre un sendero ya conocido por el, se mueve por la inercia, inercia que le lleva a un punto por el mas que conocido, punto donde encuentra dos perfectos bloques de hielo, por unos segundos el los observa con su expresión fría tan característica de el, su figura es tan rígida y su expresión tan carente de emoción que si alguien le viera, ese alguien podría asegurar que se trata de alguien carente de sentimiento alguno, solo que si ese alguien pudiera ver su interior se daría cuenta de que por dentro es tan contrario a su exterior, pues por dentro hay una lucha de emociones y sentimientos tan fuertes que el mismo se sorprende de ellas, coraje, incertidumbre, miedo, no sabe como definirlo, solo es consiente del temor que sintió al verle a _ella_ en ese estado, decide que es momento de dejar atrás eso por lo que respira profundamente para analizar lo encontrado y no encontrado.

- No, no hay rastro de alguna presencia ajena, tal vez sea obra de mas desertores. – se dice así mismo mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la cabaña que habita, por unos segundos se detiene al sentirse observado, pasan algunos segundos mas y al no sentir presencia alguna decide continuar con su trayecto, trayecto que interrumpe por una segunda ocasión al percibir claramente el caminar de dos personas, por lo que no lo piensa dos veces y se pone en posición de combate para advertir a aquellos que se aproximan – Alto ahí, Identifícate – lanza en dirección de las pisadas, misma que no cesan, sino que se hacen mas próximas el observa como se van formando dos figuras, no falta mucho para que pueda deducir que son las figuras de dos chicos sumamente parecidos, vestidos con una camisa manga larga y cuello mao negra, pantalones negros y botas cortas tipo militar, los sujetos se han detenido a no mas de un metro de distancia de Kamus, este por su parte puede observar que los chicos bien podrían ser gemelos, sino difiriesen en edad y estatura, por su parte los chicos solo observan al santo de Acuario (solo A, Lan esta en una especie de trance).

Coliseo

- ¿Hasta cuando se va a derretir este hielo? – pregunta un muy molesto Death Mask mientras examina la gruesa capa de hielo aun presente en la arena a un aburrido Aioria

- No se tal vez el día en el que dejes de quejarte por pequeñeces. – le responde el griego a lo que se gana una mirada llena de indignación por parte del Italiano.

- ¡Pequeñeces, esto no es ninguna pequeñez, si esa niña sigue así me va a quitar mi lugar! – le responde de forma escandalizada el chico.

-¿Que lugar Death Mask?

- ¿Como que, que lugar? – el italiano no se cree la pregunta por lo que aclara – pues mi lugar de mas temido, no ves como todo mundo se aparta de su camino cada vez que ella pasa por algún lado – Aioria solo mueve su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Van a entrenar de nuevo? – Pregunta Aioria a Mu al verle llegar con su discípulo Kiki y Ariadna.

- Si, solo que en esta ocasión yo seré el contrincante de Ariadna. – le responde el lemuriano, mientras indica a Kiki se retire a una de las gradas.

- ¿Acaso tu aprendiz ya no desea enfrentársele? – le pregunta Death Mask, mientras le lanza una mirada de "Ya hablare contigo" a la niña.

- No, ese no es el caso, lo que pasa es que… - no termina de hablar pues un próximo Milo de interrumpe.

- El niño no sabe seguir reglas y Mu le va a enseñar como comportarse en un enfrentamiento.

- Basta Milo. – le reprende un conciliador Aioria

- ¿Y Bien? – vuelve a preguntar el italiano.

- Simple ha pasado casi una semana desde que esta a mi cargo y creo que a Kamus no le gustara nada el hecho de que a su regreso no encuentre algún avance en ella.

- Y esta vez ¿En que van a trabajar? – pregunta Milo

- Reflejos, la vez pasada pude observar que aun falta trabajar en ellos. – les dice un pensativo Mu mientras dirige su atención donde debería estar la niña, grande es su sorpresa al ver que no se encuentra a su lado sino que esta en cuclillas cerca de uno de los bordes de la enorme masa de hielo que cubre la arena.

- ¿Que esta haciendo? – lanza al aire la pregunta el italiano.

- No lo se. – contesta Aioria que también mira con mucha atención lo que esta pasando

-Ven como posa una de sus manos en el borde y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una fuerza recorre toda la superficie de la masa blanca y las convierte en minúsculas astillas de hielo transparente que son lanzadas por la misma fuerza que ella ha provocado para derretirse ante los rayos del sol matutino, al ver que el hielo ha desaparecido, se incorpora y regresa a lado de Mu.

- ¿Que hiciste? – le pregunta un sorprendido lemuriano.

- Desaparecí el hielo –contesta, al ver que los presentes no entiende su respuesta aclara – al señor Death Mask parecía molestarle así que lo he eliminado – ante esta aclaración se gana las sonrisas de Mu, Aioria y Milo, mientras que Death Mask solo le lanza una mirada de desconcierto.

- Esa es mi chica. – felicita Milo, mientras le alborota su cabello, Mu por su parte decide que es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Bien Ariadna, en esta ocasión trabajaremos solo con tus reflejos, ves esto – le muestra lo que parece ser un saquito de polvo rojo – es solo pigmento de color rojo, este simulara las áreas alcanzadas por el contrincante, en este caso yo seré tu oponente – le aclara al percatarse que ella a volteado instintivamente en dirección del pelirrojo que se encuentra en las gradas – la idea de esta sesión será que tanto tu como yo evitemos el ser alcanzados el uno por el otro – le explica mientras le entrega 4 saquitos de pigmento los cuales le indica se ponga un en cada una de sus extremidades, ella obedece, tanto Mu como Ariadna están listos, Por su parte Mu hace una última aclaración – solo haremos uso de nuestra velocidad, entendido.

- Si señor Mu.

- Bien, entonces comencemos. – le indica al momento en que ambos se ponen en posición de combate.

Siberia Bosque.

A, solo observa con cierto regocijo a Kamus, mientras que Lan solo se sitúa unos pasos atrás de su hermano, al santo de Acuario no le agrada mucho la situación por lo que vuelve a hablar.

-Identifícate.

_-Si, entiendo,_ - se dice así mismo A – mi nombre es A y el es mi hermano C – le dice mientras señala a sus espaldas al otro chico quien permanece callado, Kamus frunce sus cejas al escuchar esos nombres – y usted ¿es? – le pregunta con cierto tono de curiosidad el chico.

- Soy el santo de Acuario Kamus.

_¿Santo?_

-¿Que estaban haciendo dos civiles en este lugar, acaso no saben que es territorio de entrenamiento. – les pregunta mientras concentra toda su atención en el par de chicos.

_-Entrenamiento, esto será interesante – _Disculpe, no sabíamos, de eso – se apresura a responder A, Kamus le lanza una mirada inquisidora pues no ve como algo normal el hecho de que sea el mas joven quien responda las preguntas – lo que sucede es que mi hermano y yo nos hemos extraviado y buscamos el camino para llegar al pueblo mas cercano.

-¿Extraviados, desde cuando? – les cuestiona el Santo con cierto escepticismo, pues ha notado que sus ropas no son muy abrigadoras.

-No lo se, tal vez cinco horas. – les responde casualmente el chico, quien al percibir unas formaciones poco usuales de hielo, decide acercarse para descubrir de que se trata, seguido de su hermano, este observa dos especies de ataúdes de hielo, los cuales contienen a dos sujetos en su interior.

-¿Pero que es esto? – pregunta con cierta curiosidad

- Como les he notificado anteriormente estos son territorios de entrenamiento – le contesta de forma seria – y como pueden ver, llegan a ser peligrosos, para los civiles. – le dice en un tono un tanto amenazante.

- ¿Usted lo hizo? – le pregunta sin tomar en cuenta el tono utilizado por Kamus

- No, lo hizo mi aprendiz.

- Debe ser un chico muy fuerte.

- Tiene razón es un aprendiz muy fuerte, solo que no es un chico. – le contesta un tanto molesto

_Interesante, muy interesante_ – A desvía su atención del ataúd para dirigirse al santo de Acuario - señor no le quitamos mas su tiempo, si nos puede decir que camino debemos tomar para llegar al pueblo mas cercano, en verdad se lo agradeceríamos.

- Síganme. – les dice Kamus mientras comienza a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Coliseo

- Jajajajajaja, esto si que es divertido. – se escucha el comentario burlesco de uno de los gemínanos – ¿Ya te miraste Mu? – le pregunta el chico de largo cabello azul y mirada divertida al ver a su compañero de armas con tres manchas rojas en su cuerpo, dos del tamaño de un pequeño puño a la altura del abdomen y pecho y una ultima que no sobrepasa el centímetro de diámetro en medio de su frente.

- ¿Porque no pruebas Kanon o eres Saga? – le reta Aioria en un intento por que deje de molestar al lemuriano, el chico deja de sonreír para contestar de forma un tanto molesta.

- Soy Kanon y no se ¿puedo? – le pregunta a Mu

El lemuriano por su parte dirige su atención a Ariadna como pidiendo su consentimiento, la chica solo asiente – te recuerdo, no habrá uso de cosmos, solo velocidad. – le dice Mu mientras le cede los saquitos de pigmento, el geminiano solo asiente mientras se acomoda las fuentes de pigmento.

-Bien, prepárate porque yo no soy tan lento como Mu. – le dice a la chica mientras se sitúa frente a ella.

- 10 Euros a que la alcanza primero. – le propone Death Mask a Aioria

- 10 a que es al revés. – le responde el griego.

- Hecho. – acepta el Italiano

Ambos se encuentran en medio de la arena, ninguno se mueve, y comos i ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo comienzan a aproximarse el uno del otro en línea recta al mismo tiempo, no tardan mucho para que ambos estén amenos de un metro de distancia, en ese instante tanto Ariadna como Kanon abandonan el trayecto recto para comenzar con movimientos que a simple vista parecen erráticos, solo ojos expertos son capaces de ver mas aya de los simples movimientos, son capaces de ver la estrategia que hay en ellos, los santos dorados presentes saben perfectamente que tarde o temprano uno de ellos no podrá seguir el ritmo de su contrincante, Kanon parece satisfecho por la pelea que le esta dando la niña, había escuchado del prodigio que era la alumna de Kamus por boca de un muy contento Milo, por lo que deseaba averiguar si eso era cierto y si que estaba comprobando las palabras del escorpión, Ariadna por su parte ha conseguido advertir los movimientos del chico con un poco de dificultad dada la velocidad de el, mientras tanto los presentes parecen un tanto preocupados pues tal parece ambos contrincantes han llegado a un punto de estancamiento solo que una milésima de segundo algo ha pasado pues ambos contrincantes han quedado estáticos espalda con espalda, solo es cuestión de un movimiento, aquel que sea el primero en darlo será quien gane, por unos segundos no hay movimiento alguno por parte de los chicos y cuando menos se los esperaban los espectadores ahí esta el movimiento decisivo, todo parece indicar que Kanon a ganado, pues se puede ver como su puño esta a un lado del cuello de Ariadna lo que indica que le ha alcanzado, mientras que el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de la niña se encuentra señalando la mitad del cuello del geminiano, mas si se ve con mayor detenimiento se puede observar con gran claridad que el puño de Kanon jamás alcanzó el hombro o el cuello de la niña pues esta no presenta ninguna mancha rojas, sin embargo el chico si ha sido alcanzado, ya que hay un punto escarlata en medio de su cuello.

- Jajajajajajaja , si que eres un prodigio – le dice un muy divertido Kanon a la niña.

- Proporción – le dice, el chico por un momento no entiende por lo que ella le aclara – usted fue mas rápido, solo que no midió bien la proporción – el chico le mira un tanto confundido – no soy muy alta. – el chico solo le sonríe.

- No diré nada. – le dice Death Mask a aioria al momento en el que le alcanza el dinero de la apuesta

- Limítate a pagar es lo mejor

- Alguien mas desea desafiar a mi linda chica – les dice en tono de juego Milo a los presentes - vamos señores ella es una aprendiz y ustedes son santos dorados.

- ¿Creen que pueda participar? – escuchan la voz calmada de Shaka

- ¿Porque no Shaka? – le dice Kanon mientras le alcanza los saquitos de pigmento, este los recibe y los acomoda en sus extremidades.

-10 a que le gana. – vuelve a apostar Death Mask

-10 a que no. – le contesta Aioria

-Hecho.

Tanto Shaka como Ariadna se sitúan en medio de la arena, ella le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto, este solo asiente, ella sabe que en esta ocasión será mas difícil pues no siente presencia alguna por parte del rubio, debajo de su mascara se forma una sonrisa.

_Ahora sabrás que se siente enfrentarse a alguien de quien no puedes sentir presencia alguna – _se dice así misma.

Shaka por su parte sabe de su pensamiento, este dirige su atención en dirección de la niña y en un movimiento inesperado este se desplaza a toda velocidad en contra de ella, con la intención de alcanzar le, Ariadna reacciona rápido por lo que comienza a desplazarse rápidamente en dirección contraria, ambos se enfrascan en un intercambio de golpes con intención de alcanzar al contrincante, mas solo son capaces de pequeños roces sin importancia.

-Esta difícil. – observa Kanon al ver como parecen estar al mismo nivel.

Ariadna se siente abrumada por la rapidez del chico, por lo que decide terminar cuanto antes con el encuentro, Shaka sabe de sus intenciones, por lo que le ayuda a terminar, Ariadna esta a espaldas del chico, por lo que da media vuelta y comienza con una trayectoria recta hacia el, este también da media vuelta, solo que contrario a ala niña no se mueve ni un milímetro dejando que ella se acerque peligrosamente a el, ella por un momento se desconcierta, sabe que no se a rendido por lo que decide maquilar un ultimo plan en los últimos milisegundos que le quedan antes de lanzar su ultimo movimiento, tiene previsto alcanzar el abdomen del chico, el lo sabe y no da signos de movimiento alguno, este espera a que ella este a menos de medio metro para actuar, le tiene pensado detener su golpe, ve como el puño derecho de ella esta próximo a impactarse contra su abdomen, este trata de tomarlo con su mano izquierda, mas ella a escasos centímetros cambia de estrategia, da un pequeño salto de no mas de 30 centímetros y estira su brazo izquierdo en dirección de la frente del rubio, este sonríe al instante en el que da su ultimo movimiento en contra de ella.

- ¿Eso, eso fue un empate? – pregunta un confundido Milo, al ver el dedo índice de la niña en la frente del rubio y el dedo índice del chico en la traquea de la niña.

-Creo que mi tercer ojo ha recibido un retoque. – le comenta el chico en un tono un tanto divertido a la niña al sentir como el dedo de ella se ha retirado de su frente.

-Me disculpo si eso le ha molestado – el chico solo niega con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios – creo que aun debo de entrenar mas

-¿Cansada? – le pregunta el lemuriano, ella no contesta pues tiene su atención dirigida en dirección del pequeño pelirrojo que se aleja sumamente molesto de las gradas

-Creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso – le dice Milo mientras se sitúa a un lado de ella.

-Déjalo para después ya es tarde y ella tiene que ir al recinto de las amazona para que cambien su vendaje. – le dice de forma seria Mu

-¿Vendaje? – le pregunta el chico.

-Si, la medico que me atendió dijo que tenía que utilizarlo por algún tiempo.

-Pues te recomiendo que te apresures, hoy es jueves y según tengo entendido este día le toca la guardia a Sheena. – le avisa Aioria

-Apresúrate. – le indica Mu, ella asiente mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida, no ha avanzado mas de un metro cuando detiene su avance y da media vuelta.

-Gracias por ayudarme a entrenar. – les dice a los chicos mientras les da una pequeña inclinación en señal de agradecimiento, para posteriormente retirarse.

-Ahora entiendo la desesperación de Kamus. – comenta en voz baja Mu

-¿Dices? – le pregunta Milo

-No nada. – se apresura a contestar el lemuriano.

Reviews please eso me animan mucho.


	15. Treboles

Saint Seiya y Clover no me pertencen de se asì yo serìa una niña muy feliz son propiedad del señor Kurumada y el Grupo Clamp respectivamente.

Uchu.- muchas gracias por tus animos y si ya esta mas que proximo el encuentro.

Y sin mas a leer

Siberia.

De lo alto de un camino elevado se pueden ver a tres varones los cuales ven a una distancia relativamente corta lo que parece ser un típico pueblo siberiano.

Mi hermano y yo le agradecemos lo que ha hecho por nosotros. – le dice A al caballero de Acuario al momento en el que le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Kamus por su parte solo le observa con cierta reserva, A al no obtener respuesta le da una pequeña sonrisa e indica a C le siga camino abajo, Kamus solo les observa alejarse.

¿Hermanos? – se dice así mismo mientras da media vuelta para volver a la cabaña.

C, la cacería a comenzado, el nos llevara hacia el cuatro hojas – le dice A, a su hermano mientras siguen el camino al pueblo - pobre no se imagina lo que vendrá – le comenta con una sonrisa nada inocente.

Recinto de las amazonas.

Los rayos del son escasos ya a esas horas, si el saltuario fuese observado a esas horas, el observador bien podría confundir la vista que obtendría con un sueño, Ariadna observa los alrededores por donde pasa con cierta fascinación, disfruta de la vista, del ruido pero en especial del viento que si bien no toca su cara si toca su cuerpo, casi en trance a llegado a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas, ella se queda parada unos segundos antes de que escuche la voz tan familiar de la amazona que siempre le atiende y no tiene que esperar mucho pues siente la presencia de la chica y pronto escucha su voz.

¡Identifícate! – escucha de la amazona de la cobra

Ariadna aprendiz del Santo de Acuario Kamus. – le contesta Ariadna en tono neutro.

Es un poco tarde¿no? – le pregunta la peliverde, Ariadna no contesta de inmediato.

Si eso creo – le dice, Sheena no dice nada – y si mi presencia es tan molesta puedo regresar por donde vine, lo ultimo que deseo hacer es incomodar. – le dice

Vamos entra, por ahora no hay nadie para que me cubra – le dice la peliverde mientras cede el paso a la aniña y comienzan a caminar en dirección a la cabaña que habita la amazona de la cobra – y no deseo que ese ojo llegue a sufrir algún daño, así que lo haremos rápido y bien.

--

Ya dentro de la cabaña la niña se despoja de la mascara que le cubre el rostro mientras se sienta en la cama de la que le curara, Sheena no tarda mucho con lo necesario para hacer el cambio de vendaje, ella se sienta en una silla frente a la niña.

¿A caso esto es una nueva moda? – le pregunta al notar un lunar rojo en el cuello de la niña.

No, nada de eso, fue un entrenamiento. – le aclara Ariadna con una pequeña sonrisa, Sheena se le queda viendo con cierta alegría pues ha sido la primera vez que le sonreír de esa forma ala niña.

Por lo menos el golpe ya casi sale por completo – le dice al examinarle el lado derecho de su cara - dime ¿Aun tienes molestias? – le pregunta

No puedo enfocar del todo bien

Tal vez sea mejor que sigas cubriéndolo – le dice de forma pensativa mientras termina de poner la ultima gasa en el ojos de la niña - solo para prevenir, lista.

Gracias. – le dice la niña mientras le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Todo sea por esos momentos gloriosos, que nos das. – le responde la amazona mientras la escolta a la salida del recinto -Vamos, regresa a la casa de Aries que ya es tarde.

Siberia.

Dentro de la cabaña donde Kamus acostumbra permanecer cuando se encuentra en Siberia, este permanece sentado en una de las sillas que compone el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

Tal perece a sido una falsa alarma – se dice así mismo mientras inevitablemente llega el recuerdo de los dos "hermanos" que ayudo – lo mejor será regresar.

Siguiente día Santuario Primera Casa Aries.

¿Lo sientes? – le pregunta Mu a la niña que tiene frente a el, ella no dice nada solo asiente.

--

Si sigue a ese ritmo, lo mas probable es que llegue antes del medio día. – ella solo sonríe detrás de la mascara ante lo dicho por le lemuriano, todo esto es visto por un muy molesto Kiki quien trata de ignorar la platica de los dos presentes retirándose a la cocina.

--

No le habla. – le pregunta Ariadna al caballero de Aries.

Creo que aun estoy un poco molesto por lo que hizo. – se limita a contestar Mu.

No deberían alejarse. – le comenta

Tal vez le haga bien el estar solo por algún tiempo.

Nadie puede estar solo – le dice la chica en cierto tono que hace que Mu deposite toda su atención en ella - no es natural – vuelve a hablar – y el enojo no ayuda a nadie, solo trae resentimiento. – ante esto tanto Mu como ella siguen su camino hacia la cocina, este medita mientras prepara el desayuno las palabras dichas por ella,

Puede que tengas razón – le dice al momento en el que le da una charola con su primer alimento del día, ella lo recibe – cuando terminen con el desayuno quiero que me encuentren en el coliseo – le dice a ambos aprendices – ¿entendido?

Si. – es la contestación de ambos.

Coliseo.

Oye Mu, crees que cuando termines con esta sesión, puedas dejarme llevar a Ariadna al pueblo. – le pregunta Milo a Mu, mientras esperan la llegada de los aprendices – Mu por su parte solo le dirige cierta mirada interrogante al escorpión.

--

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo anoche y me gustaría llevarle a que le revisen de nuevo. – le dice al percibir la desconfianza del ariano.

¿Y eso? – se limita a preguntar el lemuriano.

Estoy seguro que también has sentido que Kamus se esta acercando – le dice Milo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, el lemuriano le lanza una mirada inquisidora – lo mas seguro es que después de dar su informe a Athena regresen a Siberia. – le dice como analizando sus palabras.

Si es para eso no creo que Kamus se moleste. – ante esta respuesta el espión le da una gran sonrisa como respuesta – pero solo al hospital Milo.

Lo que tu digas.

Camino al Coliseo.

Camino al coliseo podemos ver a dos aprendices los cuales parecen llevan el mismo rumbo, uno de ellos es un chico de cabello rojo, piel morena y estatura media, mientras que el otro aprendiz es una chica de cabello gris claro, piel sumamente blanca y estatura media, esta ultima sabe que el chico esta enojado, mas que enojado esta furioso, también sabe que esa furia es causada por ella, por lo que decide tratar de saber el porque de ese sentimiento.

¿Porque me odias tanto? – le pregunta al momento en el que se sitúa al lado de el, este no responde solo apresura su paso.

--

Se que eso que sientes es odio. – le dice la chica nuevamente, mientras se vuelve a poner a la par con el.

Y todavía lo preguntas – le dice el niño en tono exasperado, mientras detiene su avance, ella no dice nada – por tu culpa el señor Mu no me habla, por tu culpa regañaron a Hyoga y por tu culpa todos me ignoran. – le grita furioso, Ariadna por su parte siente como si algo f5rio recorriera su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta sus pies.

Tu tampoco has sido muy amable conmigo. – le dice la niña en tono neutro, esto Kiki lo toma como una burla por lo que vuelve a hablarle.

Ojala nunca hubieras llegado, como deseo que desaparezcas y que nunca regreses. – le dice de forma fría.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que se vuelva realidad. – le contesta la niña un tanto dolida.

Nada me haría mas feliz. – le dice el chico mientras retoma su camino.

Salón Principal.

Kamus se esta aproximando – le dice Shion a Saori – ¿Cree que haya encontrado algo?

No lo se – le contesta la Diosa – solo podemos esperar a que todo haya sido una falsa alarma.

Entrada al Santuario.

Hasta que llegas.

--

¿Como te ha ido? – le pregunta el Lemuriano a un muy serio Kamus.

No lo se – le contesta, mientras disimuladamente observa los alrededores – no encontré nada.

Entonces eso es bueno. – le dice Mu mientras ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección de las doce casas, Kamus no contesta solo sigue caminando, mientras con disimulo sigue observando los alrededores por donde pasa, esto no pasa desapercibido por el lemuriano deduciendo que es lo que busca su compañero, por lo que decide poner fin a la incertidumbre del chico

--

No se encuentra aquí – le dice, Kamus solo le observa como esperando una explicación – Milo le ha llevado a una ultima revisión – antes estas palabras Mu siente que su amigo se ha tensado de una manera poco usual en el, por lo que le aclara – no, no esta herida y tampoco recayó – el chico le lanza una mirada interrogante – dijo que solo quería estar seguro de que estuviera del todo bien antes de que partan de nuevo a Siberia – le contesta, Kamus por su parte medita por algunos segundos lo dicho por el ariano, mientras una pregunta se va formando en su cabeza, pregunta que no puede retener solo en el pensamiento.

¿Milo preocupado? – le dice a Mu quien le devuelve una mirada un tanto divertida.

Si lo mismo me pregunte y tal parece que así es.

Iré a darle mi reporte a Athena. – le dice Kamus al llegar a las escaleras de la casa de Aries.

Te acompaño y en el camino te pongo al tanto de los sucesos. – le dice Mu al mismo tiempo en el que ambos caballeros se ponen en camino al salón principal.

Rodorio.

En una de las calles cercanas al Hospital de la Región se pueden ver dos figuras de dos chicos ambos se encuentran parados en la esquina de un cruce vehicular, tal perece están esperando la luz verde para poder cruzar a la acera de enfrente.

El militar favorito de Kou esta aquí C – le dice de forma divertida A, a su hermano – démosle un calido saludo.- vuelve a hablar el chico mientras el junto con su hermano y varias personas mas comienzan a cruzar el cruce.

Hospital.

Dentro de un cubículo del hospital se puede ver a una medico examinando el ojo de una niña de tal vez 12 o 13 años, esta sentada en una camilla, mientras que la medico le examina con una pequeña linterna.

Veo que aun te molesta un poco la luz y la reacción de tu pupila esta un poco lenta – le dice la medico mientras examina el ojo derecho – de ahí en fuera esta bien – vuelve a hablar la medico mientras examina un hematoma cerca del pómulo derecho de la niña – aunque te recomiendo tengas mas cuidado con los golpes de lo contrario nunca tendrás libre esa cara de hematomas.

¿Todo bien? – se escucha la voz del caballero del escorpión dentro de la habitación.

Si señor, solo tiene que seguir con el vendaje por una semana mas. – le dice mientras termina de cubrir el ojo afectado.

Entendido, Ariadna tal parece Saori y Shaka están abajo, iré para ver a que han venido. – le notifica Milo a la niña.

Si.

Por favor salga aun no terminamos. – regaña la medico a Milo cuando observa que aun esta ahí.

_Doctora Elva favor de presentarse a terapia intensiva, Doctora Elva favor de presentarse a terapia intensiva, 35119 – _escuchan medico y paciente por el altavoz.

En un momento regreso. – le dice la medico mientras sale de la habitación, momento que es aprovechado por Feil para entrar.

Kazuhiko. – le saluda la niña con una enorme sonrisa, le militar solo se limita a acercarse a ella y brindarle una sonrisa mientras le revuelve el cabello.

Hola pequeña por lo visto creo que me sentiré celoso – le dice con enojo falso, ella le mira un tanto desconcertada, por lo que el ex militar le aclara – si mira que me están quitando mi trabajo. – ante esto ella le vuelve a sonreír.

No digas eso. – de contesta, solo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el momento feliz se ha desvanecido por completo ya que la mirada de Feil se ha puesto de repente seria.

Maldición se están acercando. – le dice al momento en el que se pone alerta el chico.

¿Acercando? – un doll en forma de ave rompe el cristal de la ventana dando paso a cientos de cables de gran filo, Feil convoca un cañón de plasma con el cual destruye tanto al doll como a la red que les amenazaba, aun no han salido de la impresión del todo cuando escuchan una explosión en lo que parece el estacionamiento del hospital, Suu sabe a que se debe y lo que tiene que hacer, por lo que convoca sus alas metálicas al momento en el que la bata que porta se transforma en su atuendo de faena, toma la mano de un confundido Feil para posteriormente desvaneserce de la habitación y reaparecer en el estacionamiento.

Escaleras al Salón Principal.

Mu y Kamus están por llegar a las puertas del salón principal, el primero ha terminado de contar los últimos sucesos ocurridos en el entrenamiento de su aprendiz, por una parte el chico se siente un tanto desahogado al ser el quien le informa, sobre los pequeños percances ocurridos mientras que por otro lado le preocupa esa calma que ha mostrado su compañero.

¿Y que fue lo que hizo? – pregunta por primera vez Kamus al lemuriano sobre el pequeño encuentro que Hyoga y Ariadna sostuvieron.

Tal parece le lanzo una variante del Furizigu Kofuin. – le dice de forma pensativa el ariano.

--

Digamos que mas de la mitad del coliseo quedo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo sólido que duro solo hasta que ella lo desapareció. – le aclara el chico, Kamus solo contesta con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Creí que había entendido, pero ya veo que no, tal vez necesite tener una pequeña charla con él. – le dice Kamus al Caballero de Aries, este por su parte no desea imaginar que clase de charla tendrá su amigo con Hyoga por lo que al encontrase ante las puertas del salón principal este se despide dejando solo al caballero de acuario.

Kamus entra a la estancia, solo que contrario a sus expectativas no es recibido por Athena sino por el patriarca de la orden.

Athena no se encuentra ha salido con Shaka. – le dice Shion.

Entonces creo que regresare mas tarde. – le dice el chico quien hace una reverencia al patriarca y sale de la estancia. Ya fuera del salón principal el caballero de Acuario siente la presencia de su alumno Hyoga, mas no hace nada.

Maestro Kamus. – escucha del Ruso, este da media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su ex alumno

Hyoga. – es el saludo que sale del Francés quien le mira de tal forma que bien haría a cualquier persona bajar la cabeza.

Creí que estaba en una misión. – le dice el chico como queriendo entablar una conversación con el.

Y yo creí haber dejado muy en claro la posición de mi aprendiz. – le responde el caballero de acuario de forma fría mientras clava su vista en los ojos del ruso.

Ya le contaron. – escucha del chico

Considérate afortunado por el hecho de que ella se hubo controlado y no te haya sepultado en un ataúd de hielo – le dice en tono neutro, el ruso no se cree lo que ha escuchado por lo que le lanza una mirada interrogante – si Hyoga ella ha podido dominar una de mis técnicas mas poderosas.

Imposible.

Te aconsejo que lo creas y no intentes volver a jugarle una broma como lo hicieron tu y el aprendiz de Mu porque si no es ella quien te haga entender seré yo quien lo haga. – le dice mientras le lanza una mirada amenazadora y hace descender unos cuantos grados la temperatura, Hyoga por su parte solo se queda callado.

Estacionamiento.

En el estacionamiento Saori es escoltada por sus dos caballeros, están a unos pasos del auto que les llevara de regreso al santuario después de recoger a Ariadna, en ese instante las tres personas ven como se van materializando dos chicos arriba del vehículo, estos sujetos poseen una energía lo suficientemente fuerte incluso podía compararse con la de un caballero dorado, los dos guardianes se ponen en posición de combate al percibir la hostilidad de uno de ellos, A se da cuenta de ello por lo que sin dudarlo dos veces lanza un ataque de impacto mental provocando una explosión de la que son protegidos gracias al campo de energía que ha creado el caballero de Virgo, A ve esta acción con cierta satisfacción.

Quien eres y que es lo que deseas - le pregunta un muy molesto Milo, A le mira de forma maliciosa mientras posa su mirada en la chica que cabello púrpura.

Solo he venido por el 4 hojas, entréguenlo y no saldrán lastimados – Tal parece tanto Saori como Shaka han entendido lo dicho por el chico el único que parece no comprender del todo es Milo el cual va a responder algo cuando en ese instante se materializa en el aire el cuerpo de Ariadna quien es acompañada por un hombre que porta una extraña gabardina blanca, pero lo que mas llama la atención es el atuendo que lleva la niña así como el hecho de que posee unas alas metálicas, por un momento A es tomado por sorpresa al ver al ex militar y a la niña que le acompaña, la cual reconoce por inercia como el objetivo, pero si ese es el 4 hojas por que el movimiento ha señalado a la otra chica como el objetivo, Suu siente la confusión de tres hojas por lo que le saca de su error.

No, el movimiento no esta dañado A – los presentes depositan su atención a la niña – y es verdad que ahora estés frente a tres posibles cuatro hojas, solo que yo soy el que buscas, los otros dos objetivos que muestra, es mas que probable que estén mas haya de la clasificación que los magos me han otorgado. – el chico le ve dé tal forma que tal parece su cara se ha deformado por la furia con la que le mira, ella va sintiendo como su furia va creciendo sabe que eso no es nada bueno por lo que en un inesperado movimiento cubre a las cuatro personas que se encuentran a sus espadas con lo que parece flamas azules, en menos de dos segundos han desaparecido del lugar dejando tanto a doll´s como tréboles atrás.

Crees que puedes escapar, yo lo dudo, C debemos terminar con esto antes del amanecer - le dice a un Lan que solo mira la pantalla del movimiento.

Santuario.

Cuatro presencias hacen su aparición dentro del salón principal, causa por la cual tanto Kamus como Hyoga deciden entrar a la estancia para averiguar la causa de tales presencias, dentro ya del gran salón el patriarca de la orden junto con el santo de Acuario y Hyoga ven como 5 personas de la nada se materializan ante sus ojos, de entre ellos pueden notar claramente se encuentra su Diosa, dos dorados, una aprendiz y tal parece un civil, el patriarca fija su mirada hacia la aprendiz la cual porta un atuendo un tanto familiar para él, por lo que deduce la situación.

Daré la alarma – les notifica mientras mira a Milo, Shaka, Hyoga y en espacial a Kamus los cuales salen tras de sí, dejando solo a las dos chicas y al ex – militar en la sala.

Mi señora – le dice mientras planta una rodilla en suelo – me gustaría me concediera unos minutos – Saori al ver esta acción se arrodilla ante ella.

Levántate, no es necesario – Feil comprende la mirada que le ha lanzado la chica por lo que decide salir del salón.

Suu tiene la vista fija en un jarrón que contiene unas hermosas rosas rojas, ella se acerca a él y toma una.

Son hermosas, de donde vengo nunca se me permitió estar en contacto con ninguna especie de forma de vida, siempre estuve rodeada de doll´s - Saori solo escucha – y la vez en la que se me ocurrió ponerme en contacto con Oruha, ellos, ellos terminaron con ella – la diosa nota una pequeña lagrima correr por su mejilla izquierda.

No tienes de que preocuparte, ahora estas aquí y cuentas con la protección de la orden – le dice mientras le mira – Suu solo niega con la cabeza.

No, no es tan fácil, ellos vendrán por mí y le aseguro que su poder es mucho muy fuerte, si me quedo tenga por seguro que habrán muertos – ella calla por un momento – no podría soportar otra muerte por mi culpa.

Pero...

Ellos solo deben pelear por usted, usted es su causa, esta pelea me pertenece y debo enfrentarla, solo le pido un último favor.

Sí.

Feil, no debe seguirme, y ya que rechazado el estar bajo su gentil protección, me gustaría que él gozara de ella, él, el no puede venir ya ha hecho demasiado.

Tienes mi palabra – le dice mientras ve como ella se dirige a la puerta – aunque Kamus no te dejará ir – Suu se detiene – el te ama como un padre – Suu sonríe ante tal aseveración – y para todo padre su hijo es el ser más importante, incluso más importante que su Dios o que ellos mismos.

Puede ser, aunque no siempre es así – la diosa mira como ella voltea para clavar su hermoso ojo verde en su mirada, ella nota un dolor antiguo incluso reprimido – mi verdadera madre fue la causa por la que termine como propiedad del parlamento – la diosa le mira un tanto dudosa para contestarle.

Tal vez deseaba tu bien – le dice en un intento para hacerle menor el dolor que siente, pero nota que su aura sé a tornado aun tanto más triste.

Yo diría que tal vez solo deseaba el dinero que le dieron por mí – le dice con una pequeña sonrisa amarga, mientras sale de la habitación.

Al salir percibe que sus captores se aproximan a los lindes del santuario.

Ya están cerca, le notifica un Feil sumamente serio – ella le mira mientras lo abraza para decirle.

En verdad espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar por todo el daño que te he causado Kazuhiko – el hombre solo escucha mientras le abraza.

No tienes porque decir eso, recuerda que es mi trabajo, trabajo que me da gusto hacer – la niña no le escucha solo le abraza con mas fuerza para proseguir.

En verdad yo no quería que ella, muriera, todo fue por mi culpa, el parlamento decidió terminar con ella por mi culpa – el hombre intuye a quien se refiere y por un momento siente como un frío corre por su columna ante tales palabras – y ahora esto, pero te prometo que mañana todo será distinto ya no tendrás que sufrir por mi causa – dicho esto ella emite una pequeña descarga en la nuca del hombre el cual cae al suelo inconsciente.

Llego la hora – se dice mientras unas hermosas alas metálicas surgen dé su espalda, y se eleva para dirigirse a la entrada del santuario.

Reviews please eso me animan mucho.


	16. Presente Y Futuro

Saint Seiya y Clover no me pertenecen de ser asì yo serìa una niña muy feliz, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y el Grupo Clamp respectivamente.

Sher Jo .- No te preocupes por no haber dejado review lo importante es que aun sigas con la historia - y si ya llega muy pronto el final y pues ni yo se si dejar lo que tengo o cambiarlo aun no me decido jejejj.

Uchu.- Me alegra mucho que aun sigas con la historia y si la verdad es que Suu es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Manga y tambien lo son algunos caballeros dorados y pues es por ello que decidi hacer este trabajo, jejjejeje, y pues no se si el final que tenga sea un final feliz solo puedo decirte que a lo mas tendras que esperar uno o dos capis mas para saberlo y pues ustedes seràn mis jueces.

Sin mas a leer.

Kamus, se encuentra en la parte trasera de su templo, el espera que en cualquier momento regrese su discípula para aclarar ciertas dudas solo que algo muy dentro de el le dice que tal vez no sea posible ese encuentro, el trata de desechar ese pensamiento, pero al ver como un cuerpo alado pasa a toda velocidad por encima de los precipicios un vacío se forma súbitamente en su pecho, por lo que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la casa del carnero.

A y C se encuentran a la entrada de la primera casa en la cual encuentran parado en las escaleras al caballero de Aries Mu, quien porta su armadura.

- Lo siento pero no pueden avanzar ni un paso mas - les notifica con voz calmada y firme, los aludidos solo le observan(solo le observa A ya que C esta en una especie de trance).

- Como lo hemos dicho anteriormente, entréguenos al 4 hojas y no habrán heridos – le contesta A, en ese instante llega Suu quien se sitúa bajo las escaleras donde se sitúa Mu.

- Aquí estoy A, retira a los doll´s de este recinto sin hacer el menor daño y ten por seguro que te seguiré sin duda alguna.

- No estas en posición de demandas – Suu le mira de forma neutra – sabes que 6 es mayor a 4 y si no deseas que lastime a tus queridos amigos, porque no llamas a uno de los otros dos 4 hojas para obligarme a hacerlo.

- Ya te lo dije, ellos no pueden ser simples 4 hojas como lo soy yo, incluso te puedo decir que me es mas que imposible percibir sus presencias – el chico parece molestarse a sobremanera, la mirada que le lanza a la niña es digna de un furia, la chica por su parte comienza a convocar una extraña energía la cual va rodeándola a la vez que el chico le lanza un impacto psíquico, ella sabe que si no lo bloquea, bien puede dañar al dueño del primer templo, este por su parte convoca su cristal wall, solo que para la desafortunada de Suu el ataque ha sido sumamente fuerte incluso para ella por lo que solo puede neutralizar el 60 de este mientras que el resto impacta en la barrera que ha creado Mu el cual apenas puede soportar dicho poder.

- No puede ser, solo me ha atacado él, Lan sigue detrás suyo – Suu cae en cuenta de lo que significa eso, debe de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar antes de que todo sea destruido.

- Dime ahora ¿Quién es él mas fuerte 4 hojas?.

- ¿Como, como puedes hacerle esto a tu propio hermano, utilizarlo como una vulgar batería? – le dice mientras le lanza una mirada amenazante llena de indignación.

A solo le mira de forma divertida.

En ese instante ella nota una congregación de los doll´s, ella sabe lo que significa por lo que trata de ganar un poco de tiempo pues intenta meterse a la programación de estos, su vista esta fija en A, este solo se limita a verle, tal parece Suu lleva la situación bajo control esta apunto entrar pero su concentración es interrumpida al sentir la presencia de su maestro, en ese instante los doll´s atacan al objetivo.

Kamus ha llegado a la primera casa, grande es su sorpresa al ver a su alumna quien parece tener n duelo de miradas con el chico que ayudara en Siberia, también nota lo que parecen ser una cantidad considerable de aves, aves metálicas las cuales están sobre ella, pero en menos de un segundo ve como esas aves se aproximan hacia su persona, Mu al ver el ataque convoca una nueva cristal wall, la cual logra detener algunos doll´s mientras que los restantes son manejados por Kamus, Suu ve esta acción un nudo en su garganta se ha formado, ella ve como los doll´s han atacado al guardián de la primera casa y a su maestro, por un momento no sabe que hacer, solo es consiente de como un sentimiento va emanado desde su estomago hasta su garganta, un sentimiento abrasivo, así como frío y caliente a la vez, A ve la reacción de la niña, mientras siente como el ambiente se va enfriando de forma violenta, Suu le ve dé tal forma que el mismo Kamus se queda corto.

- Retira los doll´s, es la última vez que lo pido. – le dice con una voz que bien podría haber pasado por un sintetizador.

A, ríe por lo bajo, acción que es vista por los presentes.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que el 4 hojas se ha molestado, no entiendo él porque, pero en fin si así lo quieres - le dice mientras reúne a los demás doll´s – sabes los magos están ansiosos por verte de nuevo y para asegurarme de que realmente cumplirás con tu palabra – en ese instante lanza una serie de impactos psíquicos, aunado a una pequeña flotilla de doll´s, esta acción toma por sorpresa a la niña, la cual maneja con cierta dificultad el primer ataque y parte del segundo, pero es tomada por sorpresa por dos doll´s los cuales hábilmente han apresado sus alas ella por su parte se queda estática, tanto Mu como Kamus ven esto, solo que no entienden el porque ella no trata de liberarse, duda que es resuelta al ver como un tercer doll pasa muy cerca de una columna el fino hilo que lleva toca parte de esta haciendo que al instante se parta en dos cual papel, Kamus ve de forma alarmada lo sucedido, por lo que decide ayudar a su discípula, acción que es vista por Suu y A, esta al no querer poner en peligro la vida de su mentor, decide que es mejor perder un par de alas en vez de a el, por lo que se precipita de forma rápida a detenerle acción que trae como consecuencia la destrucción de tales, A es consiente del significado de esta acción, por lo que ataca a Kamus con otra serie de impactos, este trata de defenderse pero el poder de su oponente es demasiado, este lo deja en menos de dos segundos fuera de combate, Suu se aproxima a toda velocidad a el, al momento de ver como A se va acercado al cuerpo que esta tirado esta a unos pasos de llegar, pero es detenida por un extraño campo de energía, solo puede ser testigo del como A levanta el cuerpo de su mentor.

- Como lo dije, los magos están mas que ansiosos de volverte a ver por lo que me llevare a tu querido amigo para asegurarme de que llegaras tal vez los magos lo encuentren interesante – dicho esto el chico junto su hermano y los doll´s desaparecen al momento en el que este activa lo que parece ser un bus, Suu solo ve como desaparecen al ser cubiertos por una luz plasmatica, el campo de energía a desaparecido dejando a una postrada Suu, tal parece hay una inusual congregación de guardianes en la primera casa, ella siente los sentimientos encontrados de los presentes.

- Se han llevado a Kamus – escucha los murmullos de algunos guardias y santos dorados.

- _Es una amenaza_ – escucha de Kiki.

_-Lo volviste a hacer, igual que Oruha_ – escucha de Hyoga, la niña no dice nada solo siente como un vacío se va formando en su pecho, siente como su ojo izquierdo se va llenado de lagrimas, mismas que surcan ese lado de su cara, ella percibe de forma débil como alguien se acerca a ella así como esta persona posa una de sus manos en su hombro.

- No permitiré que pase, no de nuevo – le dice mientras se pone de pie, prometo que él estará de regreso antes del amanecer – dicho esto convoca de nuevo sus alas solo que sin darse cuenta estas poseen una peculiar variación pues no son del todo metálicas, tal parece ha convocado alas orgánicas, ella se eleva a una altura considerable solo que en esta ocasión no parece tener intenciones de provocar un agujero de gusano como anteriormente había hecho sino que comienza a acumular una inusual energía entre sus manos la cual en unos instantes le cubre por completo desapareciendo al instante, de entre las sombras todo ha sido seguido por lo ojos de un muy sorprendido Gingetsu, este por su parte decide regresar.

- Creo que sería bueno aclarar el origen y la situación de la aprendiza Ariadna¿no lo cree athena? – pregunta Shion.

- Eso parece, caballeros les necesito en el salon principal, especialmente a ustedes dos Hyoga y Kiki.

Laboratorio Parlamento

- Donde esta el 4 hojas A. – le pregunta a su llegada el mago supremo.

- Pronto estará con nosotros anciano – en ese instante se escucha una explosión en lo que parece ser la planta alta del sótano – si que es rápida, en un momento la calmo, mientras tanto podrían sedar a este sujeto. –les dice mientras señala a un inconsciente Kamus.

Ya en la planta alta se encuentra Suu, rodeada por varios magos y doll´s ella por su parte no da gran importancia a ello, de hecho el sentimiento de vacío se va haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

- Aquí estoy A, regrésalo, antes de que no pueda contener por mas tiempo esto – los magos le miran de forma inquieta, pues no recuerdan haber visto nunca a Suu en ese estado de desesperación y lo que es peor tal parece a comenzado a desarrollar a un nivel mucho muy alto su poder pues a sido capaz de convocar organismos orgánicos, ella solo les mira.

A hace su aparición a sus espaldas, ella siente como varias presencias se van congregando a las afueras del edificio.

- Veo que has llegado - le dice al momento en el que ella voltea para encararlo.

- Entrégalo ya estoy aquí – le dice con una voz carente de emoción alguna, A observa el cambio que ha adquirido su persona con cierta precaución se va acercando a ella.

- ¿Donde esta ese civil guardián tuyo? – ella no responde – o es ¿que ha decidido dar esta lucha por perdida?.

- Azurite – alcanza a decir en voz queda.

Santuario.

- Ahora entienden el porque deseaba que ella tuviera una estancia tranquila en este recinto. – les dice Saori cuando termina de narrar a sus santos los antecedentes de la aprendiza de Acuario, lo presentes a excepción de shion y ella muestran cierto desconcierto y a la vez entendimiento de varios sucesos y acciones de la niña - Piensen en lo que ahora saben, seguiremos alertas para evitar sorpresas mayores y pues solo queda esperar – los guardianes de las doce casas entienden la situación por lo que cada uno va saliendo del recinto para dirigirse a custodiar su respectiva casa, hasta Aries han llegado Mu y su discipulo, Kiki por su parte se muestra un tanto serio, Mu nota esto mas no dice o hace nada.

- Maestro Mu, cree usted que regresen – pregunta el pelirrojo de forma seria.

- Kamus es uno de los Santos dorados mas fuertes y Suu tal parece es el unico cuatro hojas que ha existido – Mu nota como el niño le mira un tanto molesto.

- Maestro con el debido respeto, no creo que sea correcto llamar así a la aprendiz de Acuario – Mu le mira de forma neutra – después de todo ella ya no esta en ese lugar donde solo es un número – Mu le mira de forma expectante a lo que el niño prosigue – se que usted sabe que Suu significa cuatro.

Parlamento.

- Si ellos también están aquí por mi causa, aunque debo decir que dudo mucho que ellos sepan quien será el beneficiario de todo esto.

- Lan no puede recobrar la salud, no si yo muero y lo sabes tan bien como los magos.

- Crees que no sé eso, el y yo somos una sola persona no lo estoy haciendo por C – Suu solo escucha no hay cambio alguno en su posición.

- Entonces ¿por que lo haces?

- Como poder explicártelo 4 hojas, es solo venganza, ellos se arrepentirán de lo que nos hicieron a C y a mí – le dice mientras posa una de sus manos en la parte derecha de la cara de Suu – verán como destruyo a su más preciado objeto – en ese instante miles de filosos cables comienzan a rodearle.

En el sótano se encuentran la anciana Kou y el sabio Shuu quienes observan al hombre que sé esta incorporando pesadamente.

- Esto ha ido muy lejos Shuu. – En anciano no responde – llevare a este hombre al destino, nada tiene que hacer aquí. – En ese instante la anciana convoca a 2 doll´s para que lleven a Kamus hacia el destino, este siente como es cargado, solo le toman 2 segundos darse cuenta de su situación el cual al verse flanqueado por doll´s no lo piensa dos veces y los congela al instante, la anciana detiene su caminar para verle, este clava sus ojos azules en los grises de la anciana.

- No era necesario, él hacerle esto a mis servidores - le comunica, el hombre no se inmuta en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Donde esta? – solo pregunta.

La anciana comienza a digitalizar los datos necesarios en el bus mientras contesta – no la encontrara, puede esforzarse todo lo que quiera no la encontrara - el hombre solo le mira como esperando a que desencripte lo dicho – puedo ver que tiene un gran poder, pero este no es mayor al que ella tiene, si usted estuviera dentro del programa del parlamento tal vez alcanzaría dos posiblemente tres hojas como máximo.

El hombre comienza a tener nociones de lo dicho de forma vaga.

- Esta listo debe entrar, este bus le llevara al lugar de donde viene.

- No me iré sin ella

- Temo decir que Suu tal vez no pueda regresar con usted, ella ahora ha despertado el poder que tanto habíamos evitado que ella desarrollara – el hombre le mira totalmente serio – se ha vuelto débil, ha entregado su poder ahora es manipulable – en ese instante una explosión de la planta alta destruye parte del techo de dicho sótano el anciano crea un campo de energía el cual evita la entrada de varios hilos metálicos ante esta situación el anciano toma una última medida.

- Coronel Kou reúna al parlamento ha llegado la hora. – La anciana solo asiente mientras observa como el hombre que le acompañaba sale hacia la planta alta.

Santuario.

- En una de las habitaciones del palacio principal, se encuentra un Feil nada contento después de enterarse de lo sucedido con Suu y mucho menos al saber su situación.

- No puedo quedarme aquí – se dice mientras toma su móvil y verifica que dos sujetos aun siguen custodiando las puertas de la habitación – lo siento pero no planeo quedarme aquí – en ese momento toma dos modem´s con los que convoca un cañón láser el cual utiliza en contra de uno de los muros provocando una enorme abertura este por su parte decide escapar por ella. Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación los guardias que custodian dicha pieza son tomados por sorpresa al escuchar la explosión estos entran inmediatamente a ella, lo único que ven es un enorme agujero en la pared.

Feil trata de encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente estable como para soportar la activación del bus que le llevara de regreso grande es su sorpresa al comprobar que dicho lugar se encuentra descendiendo los doce templos que tiene frente a el.

Laboratorio

Kamus a llegado hasta el lugar donde se encuentran A y su discípula lo que contempla solo aumenta su desesperación por ayudarle.

Santuario

La alarma de fuga es dada en el santuario por lo que no hay caballero, guardia o amazona que no este buscando al ex – militar el cual al tratar de convocar algún vehículo que le ayudase en su descenso ha sido interceptado por un Milo un tanto molesto.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlo marchar caballero.

-Lo siento pero no estoy pidiendo su autorización – Milo le ve de forma seria pero el hombre no se inmuta en lo mas mínimo.

-Por favor acompáñeme.

-No voy a regresar tengo un trabajo – le dice mientras intenta pasarlo, Milo lo toma del brazo.

- Lo mismo digo y usted no va a ningún lugar – le dice mientras hace presión sobre este, solo que Feil ni se inmuta ante tal acción, esto sorprende al caballero y en un intento por doblegarle aumenta la presión, Feil le mira con una sonrisa por lo que decide dejar esa farsa al desprender dicha extremidad, grande es la sorpresa del escorpión al ver que el brazo del hombre solo era una prótesis.

- Puede quedárselo aun tengo mas – Feil coloca un módem en su hombro para luego convocar una nueva prótesis, mientras intenta salir de ese lugar, solo que Milo ha llegado al extremo de su paciencia por lo que se coloca en guardia.

- He dicho que no puede salir –le dice de forma amenazante Feil le mira por el rabillo del ojo para volverse al momento en el que convoca su espada, en ese instante Saori hace su aparición esta mira a su guardián, este comprende el mensaje y se retira el hombre solo le mira mientras hace un intento mas por retirarse.

- Creo haberle notificado que ahora cuenta con la protección de la orden caballero - le dice la diosa., Feil solo le observa.

- Ella me hizo prometerle que no dejaría que le siguiera.

- Es mi trabajo, se lo debo.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejarle salir del recinto no sin protección.

- No estoy pidiendo un permiso.

- Uno de mis caballeros esta con ella. – Feil parece captar el mensaje oculto de lo dicho una idea surca su cabeza.

- Podría hacer que el bus soportara a un tripulante extra - la diosa le mira con cierta satisfacción mientras le hace una seña para que le siga.

- No será necesario, solo necesito de su mente para lograr el objetivo.

- Sí claro un bus telepata. –La diosa no hace caso del comentario del hombre, ellos entran al salón donde se encuentran dos de sus guardianes de oro.

- Caballero al estar bajo la protección de la orden temo no puedo dejarle sin vigilancia pero tampoco puedo interceder en su deber así que uno de mis caballeros será quien le escolte hasta su destino, Saga – el aludido se acerca a ellos – te encargaras de transportar al señor Faye a su destino mientras que tu Milo te encargaras de Ayudar en todo lo que sea posible para que regresen sanos y salvos, ambos caballeros hacen una reverencia, Saga se aproxima a un confundido Feil.

- Concéntrate en el lugar donde deseas llegar yo haré el resto – Feil le mira con cara de "sí claro corriendo", solo que algo en la mirada de Saga lo hace hacer lo que le pide, en menos de un segundo solo escucha.

- A otra dimensión – Feil siente una sensación de caída al abrir los ojos se encuentra en lo que parece el estacionamiento del edificio del Parlamento, lo que ve solo hace que se precipite a este a toda velocidad, Milo y Saga solo son capases de ver una escena digna de un vídeo juego, pues ven un enorme edificio sumamente deteriorado el cual es sobre volado por personas con extraños atuendos en vehículos de lo mas surrealistas, estos salen de su trance al percibir el cosmos del caballero de acuario a un nivel considerable, los dos sujetos salen en pos del ex – militar.

Laboratorio

-Suu se encuentra prácticamente agotada, el campo de energía que ha producido para evitar la entrada de los magos de Azurite le ha ido quitando energía en su enfrentamiento con A, y la presencia de Kamus solo hace que ella se distraiga constante mente, este por su parte se da cuenta de ello por lo que decide hacer un poco de tiempo al dejar ha A parcialmente congelado, momento que es aprovechado para poder cruzar unas palabras con su aun discípula.

- Prometiste no distraerte de nuevo o es que tiendes a olvidar fácilmente tus promesas - Suu le ve totalmente sorprendida Kamus por su parte fija su atención al sujeto que le mira de la peor forma posible – vaya si las miradas mataran creo que ese chico ya me hubiera matados 100 veces en un segundo – este posa su mirada en ella – recuerda que para llegar a sobrevivir a esta clase de situaciones es necesaria la indiferencia, no le des la satisfacción a tu enemigo de vencerte con algo tan visceral como el afecto que le profesas a alguien – en ese instante A lanza un impacto psíquico en contra de Kamus, este hace gala de su fortaleza para no ser derribado, acto que solo provoca la ira del atacante quien le lanza una flotilla de doll´s solo que estos Son detenidos por una corriente de frío viento congelándolos al instante.

- El combate es conmigo A – Suu se pone en posición de combate, Kamus le mira de forma curiosa pues le es extraño ver a su discípula de blusa, pantalones cortos, negros los cuales están unidos por lo que parece ser una filigrana un tanto gruesa metálica de color dorado, así como las botas cortas y las medias a la rodilla negras que también porta eso sin contar con ese par de alas blancas que salen de su espalda, adoptando dicha pose.

- Bien, pero dime ¿cuanto crees que podrás soportar? – ella solo sonríe, ambos se aproximan para comenzar con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En la planta baja de edificio se encuentran dos confundidos dorados y muy frustrado Feil los tres hombres se encuentran frente a los 5 magos los ancianos solo les observan Feil sabe que su congregación solo significa una cosa.

- Señor Faye que le trae por este lugar- le cuestiona el anciano Shuu – no me diga creo saberlo, solo que temo decirle que se ha decidido seguir el código rojo 3 – Feil les mira de forma mas que sorprendida – por lo que le recomiendo alejarse junto con sus compañeros lo mas rápido posible. – Feil solo mira a la anciana Kou ella desvía su mirada.

- Entiendo – Feil solo hace una reverencia y se retira los dos caballeros que le siguen no pueden creer lo que ha hecho por lo que Milo lo para en seco.

- ¿Que estas haciendo, no se supone que ibas a hacer todo lo necesario para salvar a la niña - le dice de forma totalmente alterada, el hombre solo se limita a verle.

- Por si no te diste cuenta, los sujetos que están custodiando la entrada, solo están esperando a que A o Suu se encuentren lo suficientemente débil como para poner en practica el código rojo 3 – los dos hombres le miran como pidiendo mas explicación – eliminaran todo rastro de ellos.

- Podríamos detenerles.

- Si claro, creen ser capases de enfrentar a los 5 magos, ellos son los seres más poderosos, de este lugar.

- Yo solo vi a 5 ancianos. – Le dice Milo en forma de burla, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

- Dígame señor ¿a sido capaz de sentir sus presencias? – Milo y Saga le miran de forma interrogante.

- No.

- Eso supuse, ellos ni siquiera pueden ser rastreados por un móvil.

- No veo la referencia.

- Díganme alguno de ustedes ¿pudo percibir la presencia de Suu, mientras ella estaba en su mundo?. –Los hombres se miran entre sí.

- Solo una vez.

- Y dime ¿que tan poderosa era?.

- Mucho muy poderosa.

- Bien aquí, aquellos que poseen un rango determinado en poder pueden detectar fácilmente a aquellos que sean de rangos inferiores, pero esto no aplica a aquellos que superen su poder.

- Entonces, me estas diciendo que la niña pose un poder mayor al de un caballero dorado. – Feil les mira de forma interrogante y solo procede a tomar un camino diferente para llegar al sótano del edificio, solo que su trayecto es interrumpido al toparse con su viejo amigo Gingetsu.

- Te lo advertí en una ocasión Faye, te advertí que si intentabas algo tendía que detenerte. – Feil sonríe ante esto al momento en el que convoca su espada.

- Lo se amigo – Gingetsu ve la acción de su amigo, este solo se da la media vuelta – deja los juegos para otra ocasión tenemos trabajo ahora y si quieres llegar al 4 hojas debes darte prisa no soportara mucho.

- ¿Pero que dices, no creo que tenga gran problema enfrentando sé a A.

- Recuerdas que 6 es mayor a 4 –este le mira sin comprender – necesito un módem y un movimiento es necesario localizar a Lan – el hombre se voltea y fija su vista en los dos sujetos que siguen a su amigo – ellos pueden ir a sacar a su compañero lo mas pronto posible, no falta mucho para que los magos actúen – este les señala lo que parecen ser unas escaleras – si las siguen podrán acceder a la plata alta, Feil ya es hora – los dos hombres se miran mientras toman el camino opuesto a los dorados.

Reviews eso me animan mucho.


	17. Fue una despedida?

Saint Seiya no me pertenece tampoco Clover, de ser así yo sería una niña muy feliz, pertenecen al señor Kurumada y el Grupo Clamp.

Uchu.- Tiene Razon las cosas no se ven nada bien para Suu, pero en fin así es la vida, gracia spor seguir con la historia que llega a su fin.

Suu ha comprendido que no podrá soportar por mucho tiempo una situación así, esta lastimada, los constantes ataques de A no len han ayudado nada, por lo que después esquivar un impacto decide poner fin a la pelea, ella se sitúa frente a su oponente, este se acerca a ella con la amenaza de varios hilos, ella espera a que este lo suficiente mente cerca para lanzarle el ataque definitivo, Kamus al ver esta escena se alarma por un momento, pero al ver como ella levanta su brazo derecho solo se limita a observar, Suu considera que esta lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, A no comprende del todo esa actitud por lo que la toma como una derrota este convoca un pequeño mecanismo circular, en ese instante solo es consiente de ataque que ella le Ha lanzado.

-Furizigu Kofuin – Kamus ve como surge una columna de energía la cual envuelve al atacante para posteriormente disiparse y dejar a la vista el cuerpo del chico confinado en un bloque de hielo, Suu solo se deja caer para recuperarse por un momento, Kamus se sitúa a un lado suyo

-Buen trabajo aunque aun té falta entrenar mas – ella solo le mira mientras le regala una sonrisa mientras que en un movimiento impulsivo ella se levanta y le abraza, el hombre no sabe que hacer así que solo corresponde al acto.

-Me alegra que este bien maestro – en ese momento llegan Saga y Milo quienes observan la escena.

-Oye Kamus no he venido desde no sé cuantos años atrás para ver como aprovechas mi ausencia – le dice un Milo en tono de burla ganándose una mirada cómplice de Saga.

Pasillos Parlamento

-Pense que Lan ya no conservaba su poder – comento Feil a su amigo.

-Tal parece que si lo hace de hecho por lo que vi A esta tomado su poder para poder enfrentar a la niña – Feil detiene su avance para razonar lo dicho.

-Seis es mayor a 4, pero eso es imposible – Gingetsu mira la pantalla del movimiento tal parece han encontrado a Lan.

-Debo ayudarle.

-La mejor forma de ayudar es hacer que A deje de tomar los poderes de Lan – este le mira de forma interrogante mientras su compañero abre la puerta de uno de los laboratorios este se introduce al igual que el militar, para encontrarse con un Lan sentado en un mando, su vista esta perdida en un lugar del suelo, tanto Feil como Gingetsu son apenas consientes de la aproximación de varios cables, estos con un movimiento hábil de sus espadas logran neutralizarlos.

-Yo me encargo de cubrirte – le dice Feil a su compañero ambos se aproximan lo suficiente al chico para aturdirle con un impacto.

Sotano

-Debemos de irnos – les comunica Saga.

-¿Feil esta aquí, - pregunta la niña, tanto Milo como Saga asienten – ella prometió que estaría bajo la protección de la orden – tanto Milo como Saga se miran

-El esta bajo la protección de la orden por eso estamos aquí. – contesta Saga

-Deben irse los magos están entrando – ella mira a Saga y este entiende el mensaje.

-¿Puedes sentir su presencia? – le pregunta un incrédulo Milo.

Suu solo sonríe –puedo hacerlo de forma individual y grupal.

En ese instante los magos hacen su aparición en el lugar, estos ven como el tres hojas esta e dentro del bloque de hielo, pasan su vista a la niña quien esta acompañada de los tres sujetos, el anciano Shuu se adelanta a sus acompañantes.

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Suu? – ella no dice nada – has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi - no hay respuesta – aun recuerdo cuando Kou te trajo aquí, sin duda no nos equivocamos al señalarte como un 4 hojas – el anciano se acerca a ella mientras posa una de sus manos en el hombro de la niña – veo que has podido convocar organismos orgánicos – ella por primera vez cae en cuenta de ello – tuviste que haber pasado por una inmensa furia – ella inconscientemente posa su vista en su maestro este al igual que sus acompañantes observan todo con suma precaución listos para actuar en caso de alguna muestra hostil. – y ahora entiendo la causa – en ese instante cientos de cables se hacen presentes los cuales aislan a Kamus y Suu junto al bloque que contiene ha A, ambos miran hacia el bloque el cual parece estar fracturándose desde dentro, no esperan mucho para ver como explota este en varios fragmentos dejando libre a un muy enojado A.

-Te dije que ellos serían testigo de tu destrucción – le dice mientras una infinidad de hilos cubre al caballero de acuario.

Laboratorio Parlamento

Feil mira como Gingetsu parece buscar algo en Lan, este ha comenzado a revisar entre sus ropas, por un segundo se detiene reflexiona un poco para después descubrir el hombro derecho del chico, Feil ve el tatuaje que tienen el chico, similar al que una vez viera en su protegida, su amigo toma lo que parece un pin en forma de hoja el cual retira, en ese instante todo lo que queda del edificio es sacudido por una violenta explosión.

Sótano

-Es tu decisión – le notifica A mientras señala a un deteriorado Kamus, ella mira a su mentor sabe que el jamás le perdonara por lo que hará.

-Bien doy vida por vida A.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! – replica el francés

Ella voltea para verle mejor y le sonríe – lo siento pero creo que esto es lo que me diferencia de ellos – le dice mientras señala a un doll – Kamus trata de zafarse pero este acto solo consigue hacerle un mayor daño al fracturar mas de lo que ya esta su armadura, Suu le tranquiliza – envíale al exterior – A le mira de forma divertida mientras se acerca a ella la toma por el cuello al momento en el que convoca un mecanismo circular el cual cierra sobre la muñeca derecha de ella, mismo momento en el que hace desaparecer a Kamus, Suu siente como si varios hilos comenzaran a correr por sus venas, ella no da muestra alguna de dolor, pero solo ella sabe cual contrario es.

-El truco del bloque fue interesante – le dice – espero tengas otro igual para divertirme un poco mas – ella sabe que no habrá mas oportunidad que esa, ya no, por unos segundos que parecen eternos se miran, ella siente que ya no necesitara mas de la protección de su ojo por lo que retira lo que queda de ella.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a un cubo de hielo cuando choca con un cambio brusco de temperatura? – le pregunta una calmada Suu, mientras comienza a bajar de forma brusca la temperatura del lugar, A por su parte comienza a acumular su energía para lanzarla en un ataque final.

Kamus ya fuera del sitio de batalla siente como Suu esta bajando la temperatura del lugar el no logra entender a ciencia cierta él por que lo hace ya ah comprobado que el chico parece ser inmune ante tal ataque, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ella planea hacer.

A lanza lo que él considera su golpe final, este se va acercado grande es su sorpresa al sentir como si se quedara sin energías de forma súbita, Suu sabe que es el momento adecuado para terminar con todo y así como ella ha descendido la temperatura esta comienza a subirla de forma mas que, violenta, ante este ataque nada puede hacer A, pues no importa cuantos doll´s sea capaz de convocar estos terminar congelados o en su defecto hechos cenizas, el choque de tales energías, provoca una violenta explosión, los hilos que los aislaban son destruidos al igual que gran parte de la estructura del edificio, los hombres que estaban fuera de tal lugar ahora pueden ver lo que a sus ojos estaba oculto, A esta en el suelo inmóvil, tal parece como si le hubieran prendido fuego, aun sigue con vida, Suu esta parada a sus pies, ella lo esta mirando.

-Puede que me hayas derrotado pero el gusto no te durara mucho.

Ella mira su muñeca derecha ve como esta se ha tornado de un color casi púrpura, ella le dedica una sonrisa.

-Puede ser que también muera y te doy las gracias – A le mira sorprendido – Tal vez esta vez pueda renacer en algo que no sea un trébol, después de todo es lo único que me falta ya que he podido experimentar aquello que llaman felicidad – Feil junto con Gingetsu y un fatigado Lan llegan al lugar, ellos junto con los demás presentes ven su cuerpo caer, e l primero en llegar a auxiliarle es su mentor, este le mira con cierto reproche, ella se da cuenta de ello.

-No me mire así, era la única forma que se me ocurrió para terminar con esto. – ella suspira de forma cansada mientras se acomoda entre los brazos que le sostienen – además siempre existe alguien más importante que uno mismo – ella clava su mirada en los ojos de su mentor, este le mira de forma un tanto triste.

-Si pero que pasa ¿cuando té quedas sin ese ser? – ella desvía su vista mientras trata de calmar el dolor que se extiende de su muñeca que cada vez se hace más insoportable, el se da cuenta de ello, toma la muñeca de la niña para retirarle dicho artefacto, ella trata de detenerle pero el ha sido mas rápido, cuando le retira ve lo que parecen ser finos hilos los cuales parecen haber penetrado en el brazo de la niña unidos al objeto, el solo le mira con cierta incredulidad.

-Lo más probable es que no pueda regresar por ahora – ella levanta la palma de su mano derecha concentra un poco de su energía y convoca lo que parece ser un pequeño trébol de 4 hojas, posteriormente lo encapsula en un pequeño bloque de hielo, para alcanzárselo a Kamus – prometo que si salgo de esto, regresaré para terminar con el entrenamiento o por lo menos le visitaré y si no tendrá algo para recordar a su peor alumna – ella le sonríe al momento en el que un bostezo se hace presente – disculpe creo que debo descansar no lo pude evitar – ella observa el daño que ha sufrido la armadura de Acuario – vaya el señor Mu le regañara si regresa así – ella posa su mano derecha en el brazo de el, cierra sus ojos mientras comienza a reparar la armadura de su maestro, este solos siente como una corriente cálida va recorriendo todo su cuerpo cierra sus ojos, poco a poco la energía que le recorre se va haciendo cada vez más débil hasta que desaparece el solo siente como los brazos de su alumna caen exánimes, el solo le abraza, sus compañeros han sentido lo que él, Milo se acerca para animarle.

-Déjala descansar ella dijo que lo necesitaba – el hombre no se mueve no de inmediato, hasta que mira como una anciana convoca lo que parece una camilla, este levanta a la niña para depositarla en ella – espero vernos pronto Ariadna – el hombre le dedica una mirada fría a la anciana la cual solo asiente, este da media vuelta para dirigirse a sus compañeros, no dice nada, Saga comprende la situación por lo que solo se limita a abrir el portal que les transportará de nuevo a casa.

Un mes después santuario.

Un decima Casa Acuario.

-Disculpe señor Kamus¿Podría hablar con usted? – Kamus observa a la entrada de su templo la figura de un niño al que identifica como el aprendiz de Mu, este solo asiente – yo solo deseaba disculparme por como me comporte con Ariadna – le dice Kiki con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el chico solo siente como la temperatura baja unos cuantos grados – se que ya es tarde para ello, pero en verdad me siento muy mal, yo no fui muy amable con ella la ultima vez que nos vimos yo le pido disculpas por haber deseado que ella desapareciera – le suelta mientras clava sus ojos lilas en los cobalto del francés, este solo le observa con su tipica mirada fria – yo no sabía… - el chico no termina la frase ya que es interrumpido por la voz de Kamus

-Nada hay que pueda disculpar – le dice – este donde este ella, estoy seguro que ya lo ha hecho – el niño solo observa como el santo de acuario da media vuelta para agregar en un tono algo extraño en el – regresa a tu entrenamiento – el chico obedece, dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza sale del templo, Kamus saca de entre sus ropas lo que le obsequiara Ariadna – algún día – dice para si, una mano se cierra junto a la que sostiene la pequeña capsula, el francés dirige su mirada a quien a hecho eso, sus ojos cobalto se topan con los azules de Milo.

-Tu lo has dicho, algún día – le dice – y recuerda, nada es definitivo – Kamus solo le observa mientras una minúscula sonrisa se hace presente.

Lo mas probable sea que a mas tardar mañana suba un epilogo (tuve problemas para decidirme así que aquellos que deseen tener los dos finales envíenme un correo a la c23mjg arroba yahoo. com. mx yle are llegar tanto el final alterno como el material del epilogo que publicare :P)


	18. Epilogo

Saint Seiya y Clover no me pertenecen, de ser asì yo serìa una niña muy feliz, son propiedad del Señor Kurumada y el Grupo Clamp.

Sorry por la demora pero los examenes me quitan mucho el tiempo y como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capi que decidi dejar como final oficial . - y una vez mas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia, en verdad me hacen muy feliz.

Epilogo

En la habitación del Ritz – Atenas, sé encuentran una pareja inusual de hermanos discutiendo.

- Ya te lo dije sigo insistiendo que es muy triste – le dice una chica de por lo menos 18 años a su hermano un chico de por lo menos unos 28 años.

- Pues si no te gusta por que no vas con el organizador para que exteriorices tu opinión.

- Imposible me decapitaría en ese mismo momento – de dice al momento en el que repara en la inusual actividad de su hermano, pues solo ve como va de un lugar a otro sin parar un solo momento por lo que se aventura a preguntar – ¿planeas salir a algún lado?.

- Si me quede de ver con un viejo conocido – le responde el chico mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa, la chica le ve concierta picardía en sus ojos.

- ¿Conocido o conocida hermanito?. – El chico nota la intención del comentario por lo que le contesta de forma seria.

- Conocido.

- No sabía que tuvieras amigos en Grecia, yo que recuerde siempre te habías negado a mis suplicas por venir a este lugar.

- Tengo mis razones.

- Lo que digas y ¿tardaras mucho, porque me gustaría me acompañaras a hablar con el director, tal vez pueda cambiar algo con respecto a la presentación.

- Lo siento tal vez me tarde, pero puedes ir sola créeme no hay forma de perderse lo mas seguro es que este en el escenario terminado con los últimos detalles, bueno te dejo – le dice mientras le da un beso en la frente – si vas a salir ten mucho cuidado.

- Lo que digas. – Solo escucha como se cierra la puerta de la habitación se levanta de su asiento para arreglarse un poco y salir también.

- Delante de la misma chica se encuentra una de las estructuras más impresionante del mundo antiguo "el coliseo".

- Bien Hasiel aya voy – se dice cuando trata de entrar a los terrenos del lugar, grande es su sorpresa al ser detenida por tres guardias un tanto hostiles.

- Lo siento niña pero el paso esta prohibido solo pueden entrar el personal de la compañía.

- Sí lo sé. Me podría decir ¿donde puedo encontrar al señor Hasiel O´neal, es urgente necesito hablar con él.

- El señor O´neal esta muy ocupado –le responde de forma tajante.

- ¿Tan ocupado como para no recibir a una de sus sopranos? – le dice la chica de forma sería al momento en el que le muestra un gafette donde le acreditan como miembro del equipo, los hombres le miran de forma burlona pues ante sus ojos solo ven a una chica de no más de 18 años, vestida con un sencillo vestido turquesa, de tal vez 1.70, cabello corto a la altura de la nuca, de un tono gris claro, ojos totalmente verdes, o eso deducen ya que el derecho esta cubierto por un mechón espeso de su cabello y piel muy clara obviamente nada que esperar de una soprano destinada para el evento que se llevaría acabo en ese lugar, por lo que solo dan media vuelta ella al ver esta actitud decide insistir por lo que Se le ocurre sujetar a uno de ellos por el hombro e insistir, este al sentirse agredido de un movimiento rápido, le sujeta de la muñeca derecha, esta se duele a tal punto de caer de rodillas solo que en ese instante el hombre que la sujeta es proyectado contra una de las tantas columnas existentes en ese lugar.

- Esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas – escucha una voz femenina – regresen a sus puestos – ella aun sigue en el suelo sujetándose la muñeca, siente como la chica sé inca aun lado suyo – ¿esta bien te lastimaron? – ella alza su mirada para encontrase con una mujer la cual lleva un extraño atuendo y algo curioso portaba una mascara plateada con pequeñas incrustaciones verdes en ella.

- No, es solo que me agarro por sorpresa – le dice mientras se pone de pie – disculpa ¿me podrías decir donde puedo encontrar al señor O´neal?.

- Claro sino mal recuerdo dijeron que estaría con la señorita Kido.

- ¿Podría decirme en donde, soy una de las que presentaran y tengo algo que decirle, es muy importante, mira aquí esta mi credencial que me avala como tal.

- Bien sígueme están en el salón principal.

Café Partenon.

En una de las mesas del famoso café Partenón se encuentra un chico sentado el cual juega con un sobre de papel mate, este le mira por centésima vez, decide que nada tiene que hacer ahí por lo que deja unas monedas en la mesa y se retira.

Santuario

La chica mira de reojo a su guía esta parece darse cuenta de ello pero no dice nada por lo que decide romper el incomodo silencio.

-Así que eres una soprano.

Sí.

-Te ves muy joven.

-Losé, de hecho es mi primera presentación a gran escala.

-Mira ya llegamos – le señala la chica, solo que su acompañante tiene la ligera sospecha de que se han equivocado de lugar pues solo ve lo que parece ser un templo seguido de varios mas hasta lo alto de un desfiladero, su meditación es cortada al ver salir a un chico de no más de 20 años, alto piel muy clara, delgado, cabello largo lila y de espectaculares ojos verdes(ahora corrijo mi error) el hombre observa a las dos chica que están a la entrada de su templo solo que la visitante es consiente que el realmente solo ve a su guía, pasan unos segundos para que ambos se percaten de que tienen compañía – Mu esta damita necesita hablar con el señor O´neal, es importante – el hombre mira de forma mas detallada a la chica este por su parte solo sonríe.

- Bien yo la escoltare hasta el salón principal, gracias Anaís – la aludida solo hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha – bien sígueme - le dice mientras se adentran en el primer templo, ella mira el interior con asombro mientras camina – has crecido mucho – escucha – hiciste un buen trabajo con la armadura de acuario – la chica le ve de forma totalmente interrogante, el chico parece comprender la situación y rectifica – ¿De casualidad no eres la diseñadora de la fundación?

-No, temo decir que no, mi nombre es ... – no termina la frase que es interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-Pero mi niña que haces aquí, se supone que debes estar preparándote para el evento – le dice un hombre de edad madura mientras le mira con cierto reproche.

-Tengo que hablar con usted señor.

-Bueno lo haremos en el camino te necesito para un ensayo general – el hombre literalmente le arrastra a la salida, esta escena es vista por el caballero de Aries, ella se desembaraza de su acompañante por unos segundos que son ocupados para agradeserle al santo su amabilidad.

-Gracias por su ayuda, veo que solo moleste – el chico solo le observa con una sonrisa, ella se acerca a el y le toma la mano mientras le dice de forma confidencial – debería preguntarle, estoy segura de que ella aceptara –el chico queda un tanto desconcertado mientras observa como se aleja junto al hombre.

Hotel.

Un chico de mínimo 28 años, considerablemente alto, cabello corto negro, ojos marrones, ataviado con un conservador frac, se observa en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación este se sonríe al ver su imagen en el, toma una pequeña cartera y sale de la habitación, a la entrada del hotel, arriba a una limosina la cual espera por él, dentro del vehículo, se encuentra una chica de no más de 17 años, de porte distinguido, esta le sonríe.

-Un placer volverle a ver caballero – el chico le devuelve el gesto.

-Lo mismo digo señorita – el vehículo se pone en marcha con dirección al coliseo.

Undécima casa.

-¿Por que tu puedes ir como civil y yo no? – Le pregunta un Milo un tanto molesto a un muy concentrado Kamus.

-Por que yo no estoy de guardia este día – le dice un fastidiado Kamus a un molesto Milo.

-Y para eso te arreglas tanto – le dice mientras ve el atuendo que lleva su amigo, un frac negro, camisa blanca, fajilla negra e impecables zapatos negros.

-Es un evento formal – le dice mientras toma un pequeño sobre de papel mate y sale del templo seguido por Milo.

Coliseo.

El coliseo estaba totalmente irreconocible, pues gracias a la autorización de Saori se había podido realizar los ajustes necesarios dar albergue al evento anual que sé hacia dentro de la Fundación internacional para recolectar fondos para vienes alturistas en esta ocasión en pro de los niños sin hogar, y como cada año en esta clase de eventos se presentaban a los cantantes con mayor renombre entre la comunidad musical, prueba de ello era la inminente presencia de personalidades tales como Placido Domingo, Andrea Bocelli, Sarah Brightman, Charlotte Church, José Cura, Il Divo y no solo ellos también se le daba la oportunidad que talentos iniciales se dieran a conocer en estos eventos, uno de ellos era la jovencita que se encontraba dentro de los improvisados camerinos y la cual en estos momentos esta sentada lista para atender el llamado a Escena, se le ve un poco pensativa, ella escucha como él publico a da la bien venida al primer presentante.

Entre él publico se pueden ver a personalidades importantes del medio empresarial y económico algunos miembros distinguidos de sociedad, y de entre ellos podemos ver a un hombre de no más de 20 años alto, cabello largo, ojos color zafiro, ataviado con un elegante frac negro quien esta situado en la parte delantera del escenario junto a varios presentes, él puede ver que su Diosa se encuentra también, tal parece estar acompañada por el hombre el cual hace menos de 12 horas había hablado, una pequeña sonrisa surca sus labios mientras contempla la presentación.

Camerinos.

-Vamos mi niña sigues – notifican a la chica de cabello gris uno de los miembros del staff, ella suspira mientras se pone de pie, acomoda un poco el vestido que lleva, mientras sale se encuentra con la persona que hará dueto, el hombre le mira de forma animadora mientras sale a escena.

-Sigo diciendo que es demasiado triste – se dice en voz baja, el escenario es enorme, los presentes aplauden a su entrada, ella sonríe al ver a su hermano en primera fila, ella toma su lugar derecha – centro al momento en el que la música comienza.

Kamus observa a la chica que a entrado al escenario, parpadea un par de veces, para verificar que no es un sueño, el ve a quien fuera su discípula, tal parece a crecido demasiado desde él ultimo encuentro, le ve con gran satisfacción y aunque no lo quiera aceptar esta feliz de que ella se encuentre bien después de todo, la ve ahí tal vez tiene 18 – 19 años, lleva un lindo vestido azul pálido, su cabello tiene el mismo corte de siempre, pero hay algo que le tiene intrigado, porque la parte derecha de su cara esta cubierta por su cabello, todos sus pensamientos son hecho a un lado al momento en el que ella comienza a cantar.

s  
There for me, every time I've been away  
Will you be there for me, thinking of me ev'ry day  
Are you my destiny, words I never dared to say  
Will you be there for me?

Just think of you and me, we could never toe the line  
It's such a mystery just to hear you say you're mine  
And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me

_José Cura_

Se non sei con me, mi sembra grigia la citta  
Camminando solo i piccoli vedo giocar  
Volti e voci del passato che non ricordavo piu  
Mi chiedono

_Ambos_  
Are you still there for me?  
Forse qualche giorno poi  
Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar  
E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono  
But you're just there for me

_S_  
And while you're close to me, so close to me  
Just hold me

_José Cura_  
Dimmi quanto tempo ancora resterai con me  
Dimmi quante cose mi nascondi dentro te  
Molti sogni abbiamo che alfin potremmo vivere  
Io spero che

_ambos_  
You are still there for me?  
Forse qualche giorno poi  
Il mondo capira che non molto puo capitar  
E tu ci sei per me senti cosa dicono  
But you're just there for me

_S_  
There for me

_José Cura_  
There for me

_S_  
There for me

La música termina la ovación no se hace esperar, ella al igual que su acompañante agradecen con una pequeña inclinación, esta ve como su hermano le mira con satisfacción, ella le sonríe mientras admira su ovación, Kamus mira complacido mientras ella sale de escena

Recepción.

-Por lo visto encontraste el cierre perfecto – le comunica una sonriente Saori al organizador, este asiente al comentario.

-Si fue perfecta, pero no la veo – el hombre se disculpa con ella al momento de ver al hermano de la solicitada chica – disculpa donde se ha metido tu hermana – el aludido le ve con cierta seriedad para contestarle

-Ha salido a tomar un poco de aire, no esta muy acostumbrada a estar en medio de tanta gente – le dice mientras le da una mirada cómplice a la chica que le observa.

En la terraza del salón se encuentra una chica de no más de 19 años, alta, cabello corto gris, piel clara, vestida con un lindo vestido tipo estrapples durazno claro, esta observando las luces de la cuidad, mientras canta por lo bajo.

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"

They're really saying "I love you"

I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Esta tan ensimismada que no ha notado la presencia del chico que le ha observado desde su arribo al salón, hasta que escucha unos breves aplausos a sus espaldas, esta voltea para encontrase con la imagen de un chico de no más de 20 años, alto, cabello lacio, largo, de facciones finas pero a la vez rígidas, unos hermosos ojos zafiros, ataviado con un elegante frac negro y quien le dirige una ligera sonrisa, ella solo le observa.

- ¿Es que estuvo mal? – le pregunta el chico al no recibir respuesta.

Ella niega con su cabeza, mientras le responde con una sonrisa

-En lo absoluto caballero.

El hombre le mira un tanto extrañado, pues tal parece no le reconoce, por unos segundos concentra su vista en el lado derecho de la cara de la chica, esta se da cuenta de ello y adivinado su interrogante le comenta.

-Es para que no me lastime mas de lo necesario – y a forma de confidencia agrega – es esto o el utilizar unas gafas algo extrañas – le comenta mientras recoge el cabello que le cubre esa zona, el hombre puede por fin ver esos ojos verde intenso que le miran con gentileza.

-Entiendo – solo que su vista ahora esta fija en su muñeca, ella ríe por lo bajo mientras se la muestra.

-Le aseguro que no trate de suicidarme, es una lesión que tengo desde hace 7 años y no ha podido sanar del todo – el chico observa una inusual tonalidad morada en ella – solo que al intentar encontrar al organizador esta tarde uno de los guardias del coliseo me sujeto con algo de rudeza – el chico frunce el ceño mientras hace descender la temperatura unos cuantos grados, mientras le mira interrogante – tenía un ligero problema con el tema de la canción, sigo diciendo que era demasiado triste, en verdad me hubiera gustado presentar la que escucho – la chica le mira como esperando alguna respuesta.

-Creo que de cualquier forma nos hubieras conquistado – ella le dedica una sonrisa, Kamus decide que ya nada tiene que hacer, por lo que procede a despedirse.

-Fue un placer charlar con usted señorita ...

-Dania Eguia.

-Señorita Dania tal vez nos volvamos a ver – le dice mientras da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se dispone a retirase pero la voz de la chica le detiene.

- Sabe, si mi memoria no me falla recuerdo que hace mas o menos una año atrás en esta dimensión solía llamarme Ariadna – le dice de forma calmada, el hombre se voltea para ver a una chica sonriente, la cual sin meditarlo dos veces le abraza, este corresponde el gesto – es un placer volver a verle maestro – el hombre no contesta – después de todo no olvido mis promesas.

- Me alegro mucho el ver que estas bien – por fin le dice, mientras se separan – y bien regresaste para terminar con el entrenamiento – le dice de forma seria, ella le mira analizando la situación para responderle.

- Creo que tendría que matar a por lo menos la cuarta parte de los guardianes dorados, cosa que dudo mucho le agrade a nuestra señora – el hombre le sonríe mientras le abraza.

- En verdad me alegro mucho de verte.

- Sabe por ahora tendré un mes sin actividades y me preguntaba si podría visitarle.

- Claro que puedes – ella le mira de forma maliciosa para agregar.

- Y... También de paso visitar a mi novio favorito – el hombre le mira de forma interrogante, para brindarle un cálida sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de que le agradara mucho, él verte de nuevo – le dice mientras se imagina la cara de su amigo cuando viera de nuevo a su novia favorita de seguro se iría de espaldas – sería lago muy interesante de ver – se dice así mismo.

**FIN**

**Bueno este fue le final que gano pero ya saben si desean tener el alterno que es totalmente diferente mandenme un correo a c23mjg arroba yahoo . com . mx y les hare llegar no solo el final sino las dos canciones que aqui se presentaron y entenderan mejor el porque eleji esas dos piezas**

**Bueno me despido dando gracisas a todos por su apoyo.**

**20060301**


End file.
